


Kissara Black

by Kaielan



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 19:29:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 46,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12895110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaielan/pseuds/Kaielan
Summary: Bellatrix gets raped at the end of the second wizarding war. She has a daughter, what will become of them? Rating is M just in case, might need warnings, but not sure yet.  FYI-The sign language used in this fic is american sign language and not British sign language.





	1. Prologue: April 2004

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My chapters start off short as this was my first ff ever, but will get longer (and hopefully better)

Kissara was bored, her mommy had brought her to a dusty old shop, it seemed to have very interesting things in the jars but her mommy wouldn't let her look. So Kiki grabbed her new stuffy and told her mommy that she was going to people watch just outside the shop.

'Stay within sight of the window.' Her mommy told her.

She nodded back and exited the store. She started pacing in front of the store window. Then someone caught her eye. Kiki stopped and stared. She clutched at the huge blue Easter rabbit her mommy had just bought her and looked carefully at the stranger down the road. If she and the woman were the same age, they could be twins. Although the woman was much darker than Kiki, both in appearance and in the aura radiating off of her. The little girl couldn't help but stare at those charcoal eyes. Uncomfortable, Kiki put her thumb in her mouth and sucked, holding her teddy even more tightly.

The dark woman, on her part, felt eyes on her. Of course they were always eyes on her, but this pair felt different. She grimaced and turned around to see what ignorant fool was staring at her so intently. The woman's eyes sought and found the culprit, then widened in surprise. It was the one person she hoped she would never see again.

Hermione stepped out of the shop and spotted her daughter staring at the corner of the street. She went to the little dark-haired girl and put a hand on her shoulder. But instead of looking up and bouncing like she always did, Kissara didn't react at all. Her mother found this odd, the overactive girl was almost never still. Changing her tactic, Hermione wrapped her arms around her daughter to lead her back to the Leaky Cauldron where they would be able to access the Muggle world. While Kissara did start to move, her eyes stayed glued to the same spot. Giving up, Hermione turned to see what had gotten her daughter's attention. When she spotted the woman of interest, Hermione couldn't hold in a gasp. She tightened her arms around her little girl and prepared to scoop her up and leave. But it was too late to make a quick escape, Bellatrix Black had spotted them, and she did not look impressed.


	2. Chapter 1: March 1998

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rape warning....

Bellatrix tried not to throw up as she got on her hands and knees, clutching her torn garments to her chest. She stumbled back on her feet and leaned on a tree, weak from blood loss. The pureblood swept the dark forest for the sick bastard, but found no sign of him. The events that had just transpired flashed through her mind. She cursed herself for being so foolish. It should not have been able to happen.

__________

She was practising a spell. One that would be able to lock the Voices away, keep them at bay. She had to sit and concentrate. Unfortunately that meant that the world around her had to fade away. It had started to work, she had felt the humane Bellatrix creeping through. But the spell was cut short when a stunning spell hit her from behind. Her concentration was broken and her body flew several metres. Bellatrix found herself lying on her back and incapable of movement. Soon a tall dark-clad man with blond hair and glowing green eyes was standing over her. She looked around for her wand, she couldn't see it, she couldn't see him either. He flashed the Death Eater a cocky smile, his mouth was lined with sharp teeth. She suppressed a shudder and only looked at him with a cold unyielding expression.

"Well, well, well... What do we have here?" He knelt down next to her head and touched her face, running his hand from her forehead to her cheek, chin and neck. Bellatrix's rage was mounting, the Voices in her head were screaming for this swine's death. "It's the mighty Bellatrix Lestrange." He cocked his head and squeezed her throat. "Or should I say the bitch from hell? Or even, the Dark Lord's whore? Which do you prefer?"

Bellatrix was only slightly surprised that this creature knew her; she had spent a lot of time in various forests around Europe. As he continued to circle her, looking at her, talking to her, she tried to identify his species, to pinpoint its weakness. Frustratingly, she failed, he did not match anything she had seen before.

Bellatrix wanted to scratch, bite and scream bloody murder. She wanted to put her thumbs in his eye sockets and press down. But she could do nothing as he topped her and did what several others had already done to her. He left soon after putting his seed in her, but not before beating her. Fists connected with her chest and face, feet connected with her stomach and legs. She managed to bite him and for that he bit both her breasts through her dress, drawing blood. She struggled to get rid of her paralysis, he only laughed. He pushed the fabric on her chest, intent on completely divesting her, and found her knife. He smiled coyly, picked up the knife and trailed it down one arm, then the other, cutting deeply. He cocked his head and pressed his lips together when the woman didn't flinch. He parted her legs and cut from her cheek to her ankles. He grew angry when no reaction was forthcoming.

Bellatrix couldn't help it, she scoffed. This was nothing compared to the Cruciatus Curse. Wrong move, growling, he buried the knife up to the hilt into her chest. She grunted and bared her teeth. The creature backhanded her, snapping her head to the side. Her eyes fluttered shut as she watched the bastard disappear in a thick wall of green.

The paralyzing spell wore off at dawn the next day.

__________

Now, leaning against the tree, watching the sun come up, the Voices yelled at her; **"Weakling!" "Aw... Poor baby... Will you cry?" "This was nothing!" "You should die!"**

The mocking cries continued on and on, reminding her of past rapes, telling her she was weak, hurting like this. She let go of her clothes so she could put her hands over her ears and scream. She screamed loudly, trying to drown out the Voices who seemed to be getting louder. These voices had been controlling her, for as long as she could remember they had called her weak, taunting her, forcing her to do things, telling her she'd never be enough. Sometimes she contemplated killing herself just to silence them, to be herself, to be free. Yet she found the thought repulsive, weak, so she didn't act upon it.

The pain from her scream reminded her of the knife still in her chest. She grabbed it and realizing its position, didn't pull it out. It would do her no good to decide not to kill herself then let herself bleed to death. The Voices came through and she found herself on her knees, both fighting to keep the blade in and to pull it out.

Finally, the Voices were interrupted. Her dark mark was burning, her Lord wanted her. She quickly apparated to Lestrange Manor to heal herself and change her torn garments before hurrying to meet the Dark Lord.


	3. Chapter 2: April 2004

It was seven o'clock in the evening. On the outskirts of Muggle London lay the dwelling of a third of the Golden Trio. A plain simple house, yet the love in the house radiates outside. Hermione had managed to make a house a home. After the war, she had doubted anyone could ever make a home again, but time passed and wounds were closed. Even if the scars were clearly visible, the wizarding world had gone back to its normal hectic peace.

While the Granger home radiated love and comfort, it lacked the hustle and bustle of the Borrow. The house only had two occupants, the well-tended flower beds are the work of one of them, and the small bicycle in the front yard was the other's near-favourite toy.

Thankfully, the meeting in Diagon Alley was uneventful. Bellatrix had just disapparated, leaving Hermione shocked but grateful to have avoided a confrontation. Tonight, Hermione and Kissara were reading in the living room. Hermione was sitting to the right of the burning fireplace, curled up in the loveseat. Opposite her, her four year old was bouncing up and down, avidly reading her book. Reading is one thing she learned to do early, even though she doesn't speak, her vocabulary was large for a four year old.

Hermione smiled, it was quarter past seven, time to attempt putting Kissara to bed, time for their run. Every night after supper, they read for forty-five minutes so the young mom could have some rest, then at seven fifteen, they went out for a run. Hermione came up with the tactic when the girl was three. Kiki was so full of energy and could not sleep until something was done to tire her out. So now they ran forty minutes every night. At first the run also exhausted Hermione, but she got used to it and would admit that it kept her in pretty good shape. And it meant Kissara wouldn't be a pain the next day. If they missed a run, Kissara would bounce on her bed and run around, oddly enough she never woke Hermione, but she was a grumpy little girl at kindergarten the next day. Hermione was seriously considering buying a treadmill.

Hermione stretched and put down her book. She pulled out her vine-wood wand and extinguished the fire. So engrossed in her book, Kissara didn't notice. Hermione untucked her legs and sat properly before sending a soft blue jet towards her girl. When it hit Kiki, she expectantly looked at her mommy, who signed to her; 'It's time for our run.'

The little girl squeaked loudly, put her book on the coffee table and rushed to the door to put her sneakers on. Her mother, on the other hand, rubbed her sore ears before putting on her own shoes. One of the disadvantages of having a mostly deaf daughter was that when she squeaked or screamed, she did so loud enough for herself to hear, hence assaulting the ears of everybody nearby.

When Hermione first went to the adoption centre, she wasn't sure what to expect. She was looking to fill in a void in her life. She and Ron broke up a year after the war. It didn't end well. She told him what she had found out about herself, why she had no interest in him, or men in general. When she told him, he freaked out, his inflated ego couldn't take it. So he went home cursing her name and spewing lies about her, effectively turning the Weasleys against her. Today her friendship with them had mended, but back then it left her with no family for she had not found, and still hasn't found, her parents. And after a few months, she got tired of the quiet, she had no family, she had drifted from her friends, her job at her bookstore had become her life. She thought of a solution; she, Hermione Granger, was going to have a child.


	4. Chapter 3: May 1st, 1998

No, God please, no…. No, No, No, NO, **NO!**

The Voices were laughing at her as she clutched her stomach, sobbing. She knew she wouldn't be able to keep it, the Voices would never let her. And what would her Lord say?

When she was little, it was a dream she used to share with Narcissa, to raise a family… She gave up on it when the Voices became more pronounced. Those Voices convinced her she could never be a mother, and Bellatrix knew they were right when she joined the Dark Lord.

Yet she couldn't help but feel the need to keep this one, but then the Voices were screaming at her; "Kill it! Kill it!" And she knew that while the Voices were only trying to torment her, they were correct. The monster she had become could never raise a child. She killed her own cousin for Heaven's sake! What would she do to the child?

Spotting her sheathed dagger, the Voices once again took control of her. Trembling, Bellatrix slowly reached for it. From between her breasts, the dagger slowly travelled to her abdomen. The Voices were about to plunge it deep, not caring whether or not it hit the developing embryo. But Bellatrix regained control of her body just as the dagger scratched the surface. Letting out a roar of rage, she pitched the dagger across her bedroom. She put her face in her hands and took deep breaths, willing herself to calm down. It seemed her husband had heard her scream as he paused at the door for a moment before continuing on. He didn't care, of course, she screamed often enough.

Her dark mark burned. Before Apparating, she scratched the proof of her loyalty hard enough to draw blood. She, the real she, regretted the decision, but the Voices and her upraising told her it was the best decision she'd ever made. She sighed, she'd pick up an abortion potion after the task the Dark Lord would surely give her today.


	5. Chapter 4: September 2000

At first, she was hesitant, she would be a very young mother at nearly twenty-one. But after making a list of pros and cons, she decided to go for it. She went to a muggle doctor, not knowing if the Wizarding world had a sperm bank, as well as to control the spread of rumours about the female third of the Golden Trio. But she soon gave up on artificial insemination, the process having creeped her out a bit. Instead she decided to go back to Wizarding London to an orphanage.

She picked out a promising orphanage and went a week before her birthday. At the price the adoption process was, the child might as well be her birthday present. Hermione walked up to the reception, the woman behind the desk obviously recognized her and was visibly stunned, even more so when Hermione informed her she wished to adopt. But the receptionist quickly snapped out of it and her professionalism returned.

"Of course. Do you have any criteria that the children have to meet?"

Now it was Hermione's turn to be stunned. "Criteria?"

"Yes." The receptionist clarified; "Age, sex, colour, blood lineage…" She trailed off, noticing Hermione's disapproving look.

While Hermione was not happy to learn that orphanages still divided their children by blood lineage, even after the war, she still considered her 'criteria' seriously. Of course she couldn't care less about blood lineage, nor colour for that matter. She found herself leaning towards getting a boy since if she ever found the woman of her dreams, a son would balance out the household. Yet, she decided to leave that option open as well, Hermione was adamant on finding the child that was meant for her. The only thing that came to mind as important was the child's age. Her young age severely limited the age of her potential child.

"Show me the children under three years of age."

__________

Hermione, having never been to an adoption centre, did not expect to be led to a table and shown pictures and documents on the children. In fact, it annoyed her to no end, she certainly could not feel for pictures and documents, at this rate, she would never find a child.

"Enough!" Hermione's voice pierced through the woman's incessant prattling. "I wish to see the actual children, to meet them, not their papers."

The woman looked at Hermione. Stunned, she flushed and opened and closed her mouth a few times. She stuttered out; "We really can't do that." But seeing Hermione's glare made her think twice. "Wait here."

She left the room, presumably to talk to her superior. After a little while, she came back. "Well… Follow me, I'll lead you through the nursery."

The nursery made Hermione stomach churn, there were about forty children, it saddened her. Ten house elves were tending to all forty children. Hermione frowned, it wasn't that the house elves weren't taking care of the children, in fact they seemed to be doing a great job, but the fact that they are no adult humans around. Hermione knew that contact between little ones and adults were very important. She hoped the elder children had more people around them. Hermione kept her mouth shut, she didn't want to be thrown out.

Walking through the large nursery, Hermione looked at all the children. One by one, she picked them all up, all of them wanting attention. But none of them screamed, 'I am yours.' Hermione sighed as she put the last child down. Before setting out to adopt, she spoke to a muggle woman who had adopted all of her children. She confirmed to Hermione that every time she went to adopt one or two of the children felt like they were hers, like she had given birth to them. So Hermione decided to keep looking at different orphanages instead of choosing one of these children randomly.

Suddenly a middle-aged man ran into the room telling Hermione's 'guide' that there was trouble with some of the older children. Hermione assured the woman she could see herself out before she went to check on the older children. After one last look, Hermione headed towards the exit. On her way out, Hermione spotted something. A narrow door, painted the same colour as the wall, without a doorknob but a small hole to pull on. Curious, Hermione headed towards the mysterious doorway. She pulled on the door and saw something which could be compared to muggle documentaries that show the most torrid orphanages around the world.


	6. Chapter 5: April 2004

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sidenote. Single quotation marks ( ' ) indicate sign language only communication. Double quotation marks indicate speech, but sometimes sign language if addressed to Kiki or if she's part of the general conversation.

"Goodnight darling." Hermione kissed Kissara's forehead as the girl settled into her bed.

'Goodnight mommy' The girl turned to her side and snuggled into her bunny as her mommy waved her hand to turn off the lights. The stars on the ceiling twinkled, bathing the forest on the walls in a soft light, Kiki's covers acting as a nightlight in the same colours as a late sunset.

Putting The Little Unicorn book on the nightstand, Hermione tiptoed out of the room. Once in the hallway, she looked at the clock, 8:15. Hermione smiled, she'd have time to finish her book before going to bed. She went to the kitchen to make tea, picked up her book and a throw and settled into the couch.

A shy toc, toc, toc disrupted her reading. It was enough to make her look around, but as no more sounds were forthcoming, she went back to reading. Another, even quieter tap, tap, tap. Hermione looked at the clock 8:30. Odd. Sighing, she got up and went to the door, wondering who would be knocking at this hour. To be honest, it wouldn't too late if it was just her, but Kiki seemed to be able to sense when people are about and she didn't want the girl to wake up.

The witch froze. She spotted dark curls through the window. Hermione knew who was on the other side. She was hoping to avoid this confrontation. Hermione knew she had been pardoned, she knew she was a mole, but she knew the woman was still dangerous, still fought for Voldemort during the First War, still tortured, still left her daughter on a doorstep… She closed her eyes and opened the door.

Bellatrix Black was standing on the other side. Hermione was surprised, never had she seen the woman like this… Submissive? Her eyes were downcast and her posture was non-threatening. Not while fighting, not during her trial or in her cell, nor out among the public. Never.

Bellatrix looked at Hermione, the air was tense between them. "I was wondering if I could meet her."

Kissara's mother frowned, she wanted to close the door, to make sure Kiki never met this woman. "Why?"

"I know you're taking good care of her, but I…"

Hermione closed her eyes again, willing the woman to disappear. "She's in bed."

"Oh, when is her bedtime?"

"Eight"

"Oh. May I return tomorrow?"

Hermione sighed. She supposed it's natural for a parent to want to know their child. She opened her eyes again. She saw Bellatrix leaving, she must have taken her sigh for a no.

"Do you plan on taking her away from me?" Hermione called to the retreating back.

Turning around, Bellatrix answered; "Not at all"

Hermione planned on making sure she meant it and that she did not pose a threat to her family. Mostly, why did she leave Kissara, if she cares enough to come meet her now, why did she leave her at that horrid place?

"Come in," surprised, the dark witch followed her younger into the house, "Would you like some tea?"

After getting some tea, they both sat down at the dinner table. On it was a drawing of fairies dancing in a forest clearing, or at least it's what it seemed to be. "Does she like to colour?"

"Only when she's bored." Their conversation lagged, neither knowing what to say to the other, Hermione trying to judge the dark witch on posture alone. She must be telling the truth if she was willing to let her guard down. Although the younger witch was still furious that Kiki had been left in the care of the state when it was evident she needed more attention than average.

Bellatrix's eyes widened, right behind the muggle-born stood the same little girl she had seen this morning. Kissara put her hand on her mommy's lap, getting her attention.

'Who is she mommy?'

Hesitating, Hermione decided that if Dumbledore could trust Bellatrix, she should at least attempt to trust her. 'Come here and I'll tell you.' She picked the girl up and put her on her lap.


	7. Chapter 6: July 1988

Bellatrix looked up. Through the cell door window, she could see the familiar face of Albus Dumbledore. She sneered. There was shuffling on the other side of the door, she heard the latch creak open. She crawled backwards towards the wall, her shackles rubbing against her raw wrists and ankles. She expected the guard to come in, instead it was the headmaster. She bared her blackened teeth as he closed the door behind him.

Dumbledore began to speak; "There once was a wolf who wanted to break into a farm. He found that the farm was well protected. He needed help. So the wolf recruited some foxes. He sent the first one in, all went well, they ate chicken that night. He sent a second fox in, this one failed, they ate fox that night. This pattern went on, a series of successes with a series of failures. At first, there were more successes than failures but over time things changed. The farmer outsmarted them. The wolf, his appetite not appeased, took to eating the foxes. Eventually there was only the wolf left, all alone he could not stand against the farmer."

Bellatrix only stared at him.

His former light tone became serious; "Why would you risk so much for someone who would dispose of you in an instant?"

 **'You fool, he is the only one who ever cared!'** _Andy….Cissy…_ **'He is right in all aspects of life.'** _No!_ **'He set the real me free. Encouraging me to be my best self.'** _No!_

"I know you didn't torture the Longbottoms." Dumbledore stated.

Her surprise didn’t show on her face **. ‘It should have been you. You should have tortured them, and their little boy too. Why did you stop them from harming the boy? His screams would have been sweet, and his parents’ screams made louder. You know you love screams.’** _I don’t kill children!_ **‘Oh, but you needn’t kill him, just maim…’** Bellatrix fought to keep from showing any reaction to the voices in front of this man. 

“Why are you convinced that Voldemort is coming back?” The headmaster asked. _So he is here for information._ **‘Don’t tell him anything, you stupid bitch!’**

 _Horcruxes!_ She wanted to scream, but the voices were louder. _‘Shut up! Keep quiet!’_ She growled, the voices were just too strong. The Dark Lord had strengthened them when he had promised to make them go away. Again Bellatrix remained silent. 

Bellatrix noticed Dumbledore's serious expression sadden. He walked towards her and she crawled away. He grabbed her hand, slipping her a piece of parchment, then he slowly walked out. Bellatrix opened the parchment quietly, it had been snuck in. Unfolding it once it read: A way to keep the voices under control. Unfolding it completely, Bellatrix found a series of steps and spells meant to lock up the voices gradually.

**'NO! You can't do it! You need us! You are foolish, weak!'**

Bella looked up and called to Dumbledore now on the other side of the door. "If it works."

Dumbledore smiled as he left Azkaban, knowing he had just gained a powerful ally for the Order when Voldemort decided to appear again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, first time using Ao3 - it there no bold or italic option? In that case i need to figure something out for the voices, they were originally in bold, now they are in single quotation marks, but that doesn't work because of the sign language in this work T.T Help?


	8. Chapter 7: April 2004

**‘Looks like that thing isn’t dead.’** _Quiet she is not a thing!_

**‘Make her scream, kill her.’**

Bellatrix had not been able to get the girl out of her mind.  It was the first time she had seen the little one since she left her. It seemed like Potter’s muggle-born friend had taken her in. **‘What an insult to the child, dying would be better than being raised by a mudblood.’** _No, the muggle-born can take better care of her than I could!_

Bellatrix would like to meet her. **‘Kill her, kill her!’** She wished she could have raised her, giving her the love she never had from her parents. But she feared the voices, feared what they would do to her little one. Bella put her hands to her face. _I don’t even know her name._  

 

__________

 

The whole afternoon, she debated whether or not she should try to go see her. If she went, she would get to meet her daughter, but the voices would try to make her kill the little one. If she didn't go, she didn't get to meet her daughter, she'd be safe…but the voices would probably try to make her go and kill her.

Giving in, she decided to go to the younger witch's house, hoping she would be let in. Just once. As she prepared to leave, she spotted her dagger, the same one she had used to torture her daughter's mother. **‘Take it…’** _No._ **‘Take it!’** She quickly lost the battle within herself and grabbed the knife.

It was hard to find Granger's house in muggle London. She arrived just as they went in the house, it seemed they had been running, what for Bellatrix didn't know. It took a while for her to knock on the door. The voices told her to go through the upstairs window to kill the girl, and if she had time to kill her mother as well. She paced frantically, the neighbours weren't close, she could do it unseen. But the love for the child she never met won out in the end, she buried the knife next to a tree. Nearing the house, she decided to lose her wand as well, tossing it into the bushes, she could summon it later. She was skilled in wandless magic, but it would be less of a struggle when she must counter the voices in her head.

She strode confidently to the house, her mask in place, the voices make her sneer as she neared the door. Then Bellatrix realized that if she truly wants to see her daughter, her real self must come through. It wasn't easy to pull Bella out from beneath the voices. She pulled at her hair in an attempt to weaken them. Right now Bella was weak, shy, frightened, uncertain, and the voices refused to let the weakness come out. But Bella knew that Granger will not let Bellatrix Lestrange see the girl, she must get Bellatrix Black to the surface.

Bellatrix sat down in the front yard and started the quieting spells. The spells were long and the voices screamed louder during the spell, knowing they were being locked up. To try to break their hold, Bella thought of the people she cared about, Cissy, Andy and now her girl. It worked. The voices were reduced to whispers. While she had never succeeded in locking them up completely, whispers were easier to deal with.

She headed to the door, she raised her hand to knock and lost courage. Taking a deep breath, she managed a shy knock, when there was no answer, she weakly knocked again, the voices were whispering to her: **'She won't let you in…'**

But she did. Before she knew it, she was sitting at the kitchen table, drinking tea with the muggle-born. Granger was studying her intently. Uncomfortable she straightened and her features hardened, and relaxed again, trying to find the balance between Bellatrix Black's two extremes. Not Lestrange, but Black, even without the voices she could be hard.

That was when she saw her, standing there wide-eyed in a white nightdress with her curly black hair in a mess and the same bunny in her arms. She walked up to her mother and made a small series of hand gestures. These must have meant something as Granger answered with a series of her own, she picked the girl up and put her on her lap. This time she spoke with the hand gestures. "This is Bellatrix, one of mommy's friends." Bella noted that the girl looked at the moving hands in front of her instead of her mother's face.

In response, Bellatrix nodded and said; "Yes, I'm mommy's friend. Though we haven't seen each other in a long time. What's your name?" The little girl looked at her confused. Her mother tapped her shoulder to get her attention and again made a series of hand gestures. The child looked at her again and with her right hand made some more gestures and this time her mother translated for Bellatrix; "K-I-S-S-A-R-A"

"Kissara?" Hermione nodded. "Why do you use your hands to speak?" She asked the girl, her mother once again translated.

This time the girl put her index on her cheek near her ear and slid it down her cheek to near her mouth. Again her mother translated, "She's deaf."

Bellatrix was stunned.

"You didn't know?"

Bellatrix shook her head. "Shit, no wonder you don't trust me."

"So you know about that revolting policy?"

“Yes, it was set up by purebloods to be able to get rid of anyone deemed unfit to live.” Just then the voices, which had been locked up, emerged full force.  **‘Then how come that brat is still alive? They should have cleaned up your mess.’** _She doesn’t deserve to die._ **‘She’s disabled!’** _No!_ **‘Oh, then what would you call it then?’** _She just needs to speak a different language._ The voices laughed at her, tears started going down her face. **‘Ah, she’s crying… Imagine this; little Kiki dead in a mass grave. The mudblood may have saved her once before, but you know they’ll come back for her.’** _No! Shut up, shut up, Shut up!_ **‘Save the girl some torment, kill her now while she has a mother to bury her, kill her!’** She felt the voices close in, the magic built in her hands. She looked at Kissara, she was definitely confused and maybe even scared.

Bellatrix jumped up and bolted out of the house.


	9. Chapter 8: April 1998

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer; some of the lines are direct quotes from the book, you'll know which section, they may not be exactly alike since they're translated from my French copy of the book but they're there.

Narcissa hesitated before ordering Greyback to take their prisoners to the dungeon.

"Wait! All…But the mudblood."

Bellatrix grabbed Hermione's hair and pulled her to the centre of the room, throwing her to the floor. The others were led out. Hermione made to sit up but was roughly pushed down by the wild-eyed witch.

"Where did you get the sword?" Bellatrix yelled, sending out the cruciatus curse before waiting for an answer.

Hermione screamed as her body twisted, she had never felt such pain. It felt like thousands of red-hot nails being hammered into every nook and cranny of her body at the same time. The first couple of times she was put through the curse she only screamed, not finding the capability to speak. Then, wanting the excruciating pain to stop, she told the truth; "We found it…We found it… PLEASE!"

"You're lying, vile little mudblood, I know it! You broke into my vault at Gringotts! Tell me the truth, tell me the truth!" Another curse. "What else did you take? Tell me the truth or I swear I will carve you with this dagger!" Another curse. "What else did you take? What else? ANSWER ME! CRUCIO!"

Finally, Bellatrix made good on her promise, she sat on top of Hermione, leaned forward for a moment, then laughed as she turned to carve her arm.

To save herself, Hermione fabricated a lie. "We saw it for the first time tonight! We never went to your vault… It's not the real sword! It's a copy, only a copy!"

While thinking about the answer, Bellatrix sent another curse, this one made Hermione feel like her body was on fire. She turned her head to look at the Malfoys, pleading with her eyes, but Draco's head was turned, his face a sickly white, Narcissa was staring at her coldly and Lucius seemed to be enjoying himself. The spell ended and Hermione collapsed, exhausted after so many spells, as her tormentors called for the goblin to be brought up.

She heard the goblin being tortured but she didn't care enough to move her aching body. She was relieved when he confirmed the sword to be a copy. Then she heard high-heeled footsteps briskly come towards her. She braced herself for another spell.

It never came, instead she heard a door slam open and Ron yelling "Noooo!" She opened her eyes and saw Ron and Harry come into the room. Her eyes fluttered shut again before she was roughly grabbed and pulled up, a knife at her throat.

"STOP OR SHE DIES!"

Hermione, on the brink of conciseness could not follow the events in the room, she was one moment on the floor, covered in debris, the next she was being dragged. Eventually she felt the familiar nauseating feeling of apparition. As Hermione's feet hit solid ground, she fell and vomited up what little she had in her stomach. Before she finally passed out, while not knowing how they came to be in the presence of the house elf, she realized something was very wrong with Dobby.

***April 2004***

Hermione shot up, panting, and flopped back down on her bed, pushing her hair back. She closed her eyes and counted, slowing her breathing. The war, the Department of Mysteries, their fugitive days, and the final battle, all remained with her, but mostly her terror stemmed from that day. Bellatrix had been acquitted for her torture. She didn't understand why but by the time Bellatrix's trial came around, she didn't care. She just wanted to forget.

After her nightly nightmares, Hermione usually calmed her breathing, drank a glass of water and went back to bed. However when they were at their worst, she was incapable of calming herself. Most mothers with this problem would stay up the rest of the night or read a book, but Hermione went to cuddle with her daughter.

Tonight was one of those nights. No matter how high she counted, her heart wouldn't slow, her terror sealed her airway and the world spinning. She managed to stagger to her daughter's room. Kiki was already sitting up in bed, her eyes questioning her mother.

The sleepy girl put the tips of her fingers to her mouth and brought her hand in front of her, her palm down, then she clenched her fist and put her index to her forehead and while moving her hand away she bent, unbent and bent her finger. 'Bad dream?'

Hermione nodded and lay down next to her daughter, kissing her forehead. As they settled, Hermione showed Kiki her hand, which was bent in the classic 'I love you,' the girl aligned her hand with her mother's 'I love you too.' Her girl snuggled into her and before long she was asleep.

Kiki understood this simply in the sense that if she had a nightmare then she could sleep with mommy the rest of the night and if mommy had a nightmare then mommy could cuddle with Kiki. However her mother saw it differently. From the day she brought Kiki, home every time she would wake up from her night terrors, Kissara would be crying. At first, she thought she was screaming in her sleep and waking the baby up, but when Nymphadora came over for a week (an attempt to introduce Teddy to his grandfather's world) Dora said she didn't scream in her sleep.

The young mother realized then that her girl could sense her strongest nightmares, therefore she paid more attention to her daughter's moods. It seemed that while the girl had her own emotions, they were also subtly influenced by those around her. So to comfort both herself and her daughter, every time she had a night terror, she would bring her little one to her bed. When Kissara was three, the girl would stay up when her mother went to get her, so Hermione got her an adult-sized bed so she needn't wake the girl completely in the middle of the night.

Hermione smiled as she looked at her special girl, her breathing had slowed and just as she closed her eyes, she remembered what Bellatrix said to her as she leaned down;

"I'm sorry, get to my vault"


	10. Chapter 9: April 2004

It was a beautiful night, the sun had just set and the mother and daughter had seen the beautiful sunset. It was now five to eight, their run was almost finished, and Hermione could see their home up ahead. Kiki sped up and her mother was right behind. But Hermione nearly swerved off the curb when she was startled by Bellatrix appearing from behind a bush.

The dark witch stepped in front of Kissara, Hermione stopped abruptly and drew her wand. The older witch playfully smiled at Kiki and looked up at Hermione before starting a game of tag with the child. Relieved, Hermione put her wand down, but not away, as she followed the duo back home. Arriving at the front yard, Kiki raced Bellatrix to the door, Bellatrix won but the child was still happy. As Kissara looked at her with a smile on her face, Hermione signed 'Pyjamas.' The girl nodded and ran upstairs. Bellatrix didn't go into the house, her face took on a more sombre tone as she waited for Hermione.

"What are you doing here?"

Bellatrix opened and shut her mouth as she herself didn't know. She shrugged her shoulders. Hermione, frustrated, brushed her hair back.

"Can I come back tomorrow?" It started as a confident reply, but weakened as Bellatrix realized what she was actually asking. _Can I get to know her?_

The meaning wasn't lost on Hermione. Losing her sense of civility, she bared her teeth. Bellatrix lowered her head, she nodded, her face twisted into many emotions including rage and sadness. The dark witch had to resist the voices, and frankly, the temptation to strangle the mudblood. She closed her eyes and clenched her fists before finally walking off.

Glad to be rid of the older witch, though still frustrated, Hermione went into her home, slamming the door behind her.

That night Hermione thought about the situation. Would it really be so bad to let Bellatrix be a part of Kissara's life? She had already said that she didn't plan to take Kiki away from her. If Kissara had a different birth mother, would she let her in? Probably. What worried her was Bellatrix's brutal past, obviously the woman still had problems controlling herself. By letting her in, would she be putting her daughter in danger? Or herself for that matter?

Hermione rolled in her bed, it was times like these when she wished she could call her parents. Though they might be dead for all she knew. She thinks about whom she could call with this information. Any Weasley was out of the question, they probably wouldn't listen objectively since they all believed Bellatrix should still be in Azkaban. As for Harry, while he did understand that Bellatrix was pivotal to the Order during the war, he was still angered by Sirius' death. Tonks would then be the better option and having Teddy, she would understand the need to protect one's child (Ginny now did too, having had James a of couple months ago, but she counted as a Weasley and would probably contest even more against Bellatrix).

The next morning, Hermione woke the usual way; with a hyper kid jumping up and down on her bed. Hermione pretended to sleep for a little bit before jumping up, play wrestling Kissara down and peppering her girl with kisses. Laughing, Kiki managed to untangle herself from her mommy and ran to get dressed for kindergarten. After Hermione got dressed, she went downstairs to make pancakes.

Before starting the pancakes, Hermione sent an owl to Tonks. Kiki came barrelling down the stairs just as Hermione put the pancakes on the plates. She made sure Kiki had her lunch before setting off for the bus stop.

"Wotcher Hermione" Tonks was coming around the bend with Teddy in tow. She had decided to send Teddy to the same school as Kissara both because it would be good for him to expand his horizons and because the cousins were very close, though they weren't aware they were cousins. Teddy also helped people understand Kiki when she couldn't express herself.

They didn't usually use the same bus stop but today Hermione wanted to speak to Tonks. As soon as Teddy saw Kiki, he charged and scooped her up, both of them laughing as they fell to the ground. Teddy was almost two years older than Kiki but they were in the same grade. Tonks had to teach him how to control his shifting and make sure he understood that he could not do it in front of muggles.

"Hello Tonks. How are you?"

"Alright." Tonks elbowed her. "I went on my first date since…Well." She saddened as she spoke those words.

Refusing to dwell on that, Hermione ignored it. "How'd it go?"

"Meh." Tonks shrugged jokingly. "Mom says it's a step in the right direction. Anyways, you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah, but it's going to have to wait until the kids are gone."

Tonks frowned but nodded.

After seeing the children off, they headed to Hermione's bookstore, which, while being at the muggle/wizarding border, is close to the Auror office. Hermione asked Tonks to open the wizarding section while she opened the muggle section, then they settled behind the counter with a cup of tea for Hermione and coffee for Tonks.

They stared at each other, Tonks waiting for Hermione to speak. When Tonks realized that Hermione wasn't going to speak, Tonks prompted, "SO?"

"Kissara is Bellatrix Black's daughter." Hermione blurted.

Tonks' jaw dropped. "How many people know?" she whispered.

"You don't need to whisper." Started jokingly but quickly turned serious again. "Me, you..." She hesitated to say Bellatrix. "I saw the tapestry at Grimmauld Place when I was visiting Harry and Ginny, it had added her in."

"Merlin's beard, Hermione, why did you go and pick her? What if Bellatrix finds out? Frig, when did Bellatrix get pregnant? You'd think someone would have noticed. Why do you think she left her? Depending on the reason, she could be dangerous." Rather agitated Tonks couldn't stay still, and changed positions at each sentence spoken.

"It's not like it was intentional. And Bellatrix does know, she…"

"WHAT?"

"She knows." Exasperated, Tonks fell back in her seat and waved for her to continue. "We bumped into her in Diagon Alley, she immediately recognized her,"

"Yes now that you've mentioned it, she does look enormously like her." She scoffed; "I suppose the fact alone, Bellatrix having a child, would deter anyone from thinking Kissara was her daughter." She paused. "Who named her, you or Bellatrix?"

"I did." Tonks nodded. "Anyways she didn't do anything in Diagon Alley. But she did come by to my house that night, I'm not sure how she found it but she did. She got to meet Kiki after she told me she wouldn't take her away from me."

"You let her in?"

Hermione nodded. "I thought it would only be that one time, I don't particularly want her near us." Hermione lowered her voice. "I'm afraid."

"What happened?"

"She came by again, earlier this time, she spent a little bit of time playing with Kiki, nothing awful. But when she asked to come back and I said no she looked like she wanted to kill me. I…"

Tonks suddenly cut Hermione off, looking at a little piece of enchanted parchment. "I've got to go to work. Tell you what, I'll talk to my mother about your little problem and get back to you." Hermione looked at her, confused. "My mom's Bellatrix's sister."

"Oh, right, forgot about that."

"Many people do."

That night, after Kiki had gone to bed, Hermione received an owl. The note read;

Mom says you should give Aunt Bella a chance, though she also says she would happily jinx her if she even dares lay a hand on you or Kiki.

- _Tonks_

____________

Over the next week, Hermione thought on how to contact Bellatrix, to let her know she could come back. She thought about stalking Diagon Alley/Knockturn Alley during her lunch break, which would probably not be effective. During the weekend, she decided to ask for Bellatrix's whereabouts at the Ministry, if they didn't want to divulge them, she would ask Harry, Head of the Auror office.

What she didn't expect was to see Bellatrix come into her bookshop. The Monday before the Easter weekend, Bellatrix showed up. Hermione figured that Bellatrix hadn't realized who owned the bookshop as she started to peruse the bookshelves without looking her way. Hermione took the opportunity to study the witch between serving customers.

The older witch seemed to pay attention to every aspect of the book she was looking at. She didn't skip any books either, keeping a finger on the book she was looking at if she hadn't picked it up. Bellatrix didn't seem to mind getting down on her knees to look at the lower books and Hermione got the impression that if she could, she would float to the higher bookshelves instead of magically bringing the books down. It took her half the day to go through five of the large bookshelves, by then she had picked six books. She seemed to debate whether or not to continue through the bookshop and decided to go through one last bookshelf. All in all, Hermione concluded that Bellatrix was as fervent a reader as she was, but couldn't conclude anything further as she was as guarded as usual, maybe even more so since she was in public.

"Excuse me." Hermione tore her gaze away from the dark witch. "Would you point me to the playwrights section?"

"Of course." Hermione stepped out from behind the counter and led the man further into the muggle section.

When she came back, Bellatrix was standing at the counter with two more books, she was staring at her pile, seeming quite far away. Hermione startled her as she grabbed the first book to catalogue it. Bellatrix stayed quiet as she wrote down the title of the books, the books were varied from history to magical creatures to fiction, one was even completely written in runes. Bellatrix paid her and started to leave but Hermione put her hand on the pile of books, preventing her from picking them up. The witch looked at her darkly.

Unfazed, Hermione said, "You're welcome to see Kiki again."

Bellatrix's dark glare disappeared and she seemed to shudder at the nickname before asking; "Why the change of heart?"

"Your sister told me to give you a chance."

Bellatrix seemed stunned. "Andy?" She asked meekly. "How is she?"

"She seems alright, I've never spoken to her directly. I'm friends with her daughter."

"I see." Bellatrix looked down at the counter, struggling to stay somewhat submissive, she was just given permission to see her daughter again, she didn't want it removed. "Well then, may I come by tonight?"

"She comes here at 3 and we go home at 4:30, supper is at 6."

"She comes here?"

"Yes, she has a playroom in the back, sometimes Teddy comes here too. Other times she goes to her uncles."

"Uncles? I thought you didn't have any siblings."

"Harry and Ron?" Hermione prompted.

"Ah." Bellatrix put her books in her bag, which definitely had an extension charm on it. "May I go to your home tonight?"

Hermione nodded and watched Bellatrix leave. Before exiting the door, Bellatrix turned back, thoughtful; "Do you have any books about that hand language you taught her?"

"Sign language, yes, it's in the muggle section."

Bellatrix looked unimpressed about having to fetch it in the muggle section. Hermione thought, maybe, the pureblood changed her mind as she saw the muggle section was just as large as the wizarding as the older witch peered curiously at the new selection in front of her, though she tried not to show it. She got the book and left, shooting Hermione a fleeting suspicious glance.

Bellatrix was already in the front yard when Hermione and Kiki flooed home. Kissara saw the woman in the yard and looked at her mommy expectantly. Hermione put her hands in front of her, palms facing out, and moved her right hand rotating her palm inwards. Kiki smiled and went to open the door, she waved Bellatrix in but instead got waved outside by her older look-alike. The girl looked at her mommy, who just shrugged her shoulders and went to start supper.

Bella watched the girl exit the house. Today, instead of reading like she had planned, she spent the day learning the basic signs and quieting the voices. She was pleased, the voices were as quiet as they have ever been. They shouldn't make an appearance tonight unless Granger did something to irritate her.

As the girl approached, she was immediately fixed by the blue light emanating from Bella's closed hands. Bella lowered herself to the girl's eye level, and found herself easily smiling at Kissara. She opened her hands and a little glowing blue fairy floated up. Kissara's eyes were as wide as her smile. Suddenly the fairy zigzagged across the large lawn, making sure to stay clear of the road. Kissara looked at Bella, unsure of what to do.

Bella cupped her hands and brought them quickly to her body, the sign for 'catch', yet the girl still looked confused so she figured she may have gotten it wrong.

"I hope that's not a real fairy." Hermione said, and signed, as she joined them.

"Of course not!" Bellatrix looked aghast, but realized, as she saw _the_ scar, that the muggle-born had probably never played with these before. She corrected herself; "Think of it as a snitch for little girls, or a nightlight or just something to stir the imagination."

Hermione translated for Kissara, and as soon as she was done, the girl bolted for the fairy, laughing and happy to be able to chase after something. Watching her daughter, Hermione laughed and mentioned that if Kissara started chasing the fairy every night, she wouldn't need to run before bed.

"Is that why you run every night? To tire her out?" Bellatrix's unbelieving expression was so funny Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

__________

At supper, there were three around the table. Between bites, Kissara taught more signs to her birth mother, she seemed to find it funny that an adult knew less than her.

Bellatrix stayed for reading time too. Hermione wasn't as bothered by this as she thought she would be. They mostly didn't interact, they interacted with Kiki mostly. Hermione was secretly satisfied that Bellatrix was, while not impressed, pleased with the selection of books in the Granger Library. Tonight Kiki actually sat down to read, something she normally only did after having seen her cousins, and by the time 7:15 arrives, the girl was asleep, having had a busy night.

Bellatrix casually followed Hermione as she put Kissara to bed. The dark witch put the little fairy on the girl's bookshelf and followed the younger witch out of the room.

Very awkwardly and formally the older witch started; "I suppose I will bid you goodnight. Thank you for this opportunity. May I come back?"

Giving her the impression that she hadn't listened, Hermione stated, "I have questions for you."

"No doubt, but…" Bellatrix struggled to admit about the voices which had been getting stronger throughout their reading session. She'd had to quiet them again while pretending to read. "I can't stay much longer without risk of insulting you or worse."

Hermione frowned as her protective side came out. Just as she opened her mouth to rebuke, Bellatrix put up a hand to quiet her.

"I will explain later." And she apparated.

__________

The next day, Bellatrix apparated at Granger's home for supper. She knew Kissara had gone to Tonks' house for the evening, she'd see her after supper. This meeting was more about answering Hermione's questions. Hopefully all questions would be answered and she would get complete trust and permission to see Kissara. Though it was easier said than done, Bellatrix had not had as much success with locking up the voices as the day before. Perhaps it was nervousness, but today she could make out what the whispers were saying, yesterday she couldn't.

Supper was a quick and quiet affair.

As they sat down in the library, Hermione stated, "Given last night's statement, I'll ask all the questions I want answered and let you answer on your own terms." Bellatrix was glad to hear this, the young woman was more perceptive than she thought. Closing her eyes, Hermione listed off her questions. "First, I've asked you before and will ask again; do you plan on taking her away from me, or doing anything that could damage my relationship with my daughter?" Bellatrix didn't miss the slight emphasis on 'my daughter'. "Also why did you leave her? Now you seem to want to be a part of her life. What do you want? Finally, you seem to be struggling with something, what did you mean 'or worse'? Is there even a slight risk you would hurt Kiki or anyone else?" Hermione paused and hesitated at her last question, lowering her voice, she whispered; "Why did you torture me?"

 **‘Don’t answer, go home, leave!’** The voices were whispering to her, she shook them off, thinking of the easiest question to answer. “As I said before, I’m not planning to take her away from you, whether it’s physically or relationship-wise."

Well, that was the only easy answer. _Why did you leave her? What do you want?  What are the voices? Why did you torture me?_

The second question she answers is the torture, finding the actual reason more practical than personal. "I tortured you because I needed to convey a message in a subtle way, without the others figuring it out. I deduced from Draco's Hogwarts stories that Potter and Weasel would be too stupid to catch my meaning. The torture just fit my character." She looked at the floor and muttered the apology the voices were trying to prevent her from saying. "I'm sorry."

"I know." Bellatrix looked up at the muggle born and frowned. "I heard you apologize to me during, well…"

"I wasn't sure I had said it."

"It was faint, and I just realized what you had said recently."

Bella was happy to hear she had managed to apologize, however faintly, over the voices and Hermione's screams. Speaking of which, she decided to tackle the voices question next as she could hear them getting stronger; first they were telling her to leave, during her last answer they were telling her to insult the muggle-born, soon they would go to murder. There was a good chance she would need to start her spell soon.

"I hear voices." Hermione's jaw dropped open as she watched Bellatrix twist uncomfortably in her seat. "They tell me to do things, bad things." Her voice softened as she spoke. Suddenly the dark witch jumped up and ran out the door. The voices had broken free, a piercing shriek had filled her head, other voices yelled at her to kill the mudblood because she knew too much. She sat in the yard and started ineffectively muttering her spells.

Hermione sat on the ground several metres from the other witch, watching her rock back and forth with her hands on her ears, muttering something. Hermione wasn't entirely sure what the witch was saying or how to help and she was wary.

Hermione's heart stopped as she saw Tonks apparate in with Kissara. Tonks was confused and Kiki was clearly worried about her new friend now sitting on the lawn. Before either Tonks or Hermione could react, Kiki bolted towards Bella, who hadn't realized they had new arrivals. Crying out, Hermione tried to get to her girl before she got to Bellatrix, though still confused Tonks followed Hermione's example.

But Kiki still reached the dark witch first, throwing her small arms around her, startling the woman. The other witches froze as they waited for events to unfold. At first Bellatrix seemed to try to push the girl away which visibly upset the child but then she seemed to realize who it was. She brought the girl onto her lap and held her, still mumbling. Her words got stronger as she continued and finally Hermione recognized them as part of a spell.

Bellatrix was now rooted firmly in reality again. She made sure the girl could see her 'Thank you' which looked like an air kiss. The girl smiled up at her, then at her mother, before putting her head down on Bella's chest.

"Well then," Tonks said awkwardly. "Goodnight?"

Hermione shook her head and gave Tonks a hug before saying goodnight. She turned to look at the dark-haired couple on the ground. Kissara was fast asleep, Teddy having tired her out no doubt, and Bellatrix was looking up at her wide-eyed and unsure of what to do with the sleeping child.

Hermione sighed, "Come on, let's get her to bed."

This time Bellatrix was the one to change the girl into her pyjama's and tuck her in, with some help from her mother.

When the lights were out and the door was closed, Hermione clarified. "That was a spell to quiet the voices?"

Bellatrix nodded. Nodding back, Hermione headed for the door to show her guest out. But Bellatrix grabbed her left arm and exposed her scar which had remained quite prominent. Hermione struggled to get free but Bellatrix was stronger, the younger witch closed her eyes in terror as the older witch brushed her hand against the scar. Yet Bellatrix released her without any pain. Looking down at her arm, Hermione was surprised to see that, while still visible, the scar had faded dramatically. She looked back up at Bellatrix, who spoke.

"I left Kissara because I believed, and still believe, I would make a horrible mother. Now that she has a mother, a good one, I wonder if maybe I could be an influence in her life, a good influence. But I need your help." Hermione nodded.

As Bellatrix exited the house, Hermione called to her; "Come spend Easter with us. And feel free to use our Floo."

Bellatrix signed her thanks as she apparated.


	11. Chapter 10: Easter 2004

As Hermione got the lamb out of the oven, she spotted a dark shape moving back and forth across the lawn. She smiled lightly, Kissara would be happy to see her, Bellatrix had proven to be quite the energetic playmate this past week. They had actually given up on seeing her for Easter, she was supposed to arrive on Friday and stay the weekend but it was now time for Sunday supper.

Hermione turned to Kiki, who was sitting on Andromeda's lap, looking at the new book Aunty Andy had given her. 'Go open the door'

'Why?' The girl didn't want to get off her Aunty Andy's lap, who was thoughtfully playing with the child's hair. Hermione had not told Andromeda or Tonks that she was expecting Bellatrix for Easter, though she believed it wouldn't be a problem.

In the living room, a dishevelled Teddy, who had been wrestling with his mom, jumped up and ran into the hallway. 'Race you'

That got Kissara off Andromeda. The kids barrelled down the short hallway. When Teddy opened the door, Bellatrix was still by the road. Teddy stopped at the sight of a woman which looked like his Nanny and his cousin at the same time, but Kiki kept running straight through the doorway to collide with the nervous woman.

Tonks and her mother had gotten up to look outside. Andy turned to Hermione, "Is that Bella?"

Hermione nodded.

Andromeda tentatively headed to the front door. She saw Bellatrix carrying Kiki, the girl was now holding a black panther stuffy. Bella knelt in front of Teddy as Kissara introduced them, his great-aunt then gave him a wolf stuffy. Andy could see her grandson thank her sister who smiled back at him. Still carrying Kiki, Bellatrix guided Teddy towards the door, but she stopped short of the steps when she spotted Andy.

"Andromeda?" Bellatrix put Kissara down. "I hadn't realized you would be here."

Hermione signed to the children; 'Come help me set the table. Nanny and Bella will be in soon.'

Assuring Tonks, Andromeda stepped outside while everybody else headed to the kitchen. The sisters stood facing each other, examining one another.

Bellatrix saw a strong woman standing in front of her, one happy in her life despite her losses, though she appeared cautious.

Andromeda saw a shy woman standing in front of her, a far cry from the madwoman seen over the years. She was uncertain about this new face, it was a completely new persona for Bellatrix, not the one she had when they were children-the protective older sister, or the madwoman of the First War. The woman in front of her was a mix of those two with something else.

All the same, Andromeda was happy to see her. About six months after Voldemort's return, Andromeda sometimes felt like she was being watched, the truth hadn't come out until Dumbledore died, as it turned out Bellatrix had been keeping an eye on her. After Dumbledore died, Andy became the intermediate between The Order and their spy. Although Bellatrix never spoke to her during the exchanges of information, she would just hand over a letter, not even making eye contact. After the war, Bellatrix had completely separated herself from both her sisters, yet Andromeda did notice that Bella had, even then, kept an eye on both her and Cissy as well as Draco and Dora in the first couple of years after the war. Then she vanished, the letter from Nymphadora stating that Bellatrix was Kissara's birth mother was the first time she or Cissy had heard about her in four years.

Bellatrix wasn't sure how long they watched each other, it must have been quite a bit of time since she spotted Granger checking on them at the window. She wanted to speak to Andy but she was scared of the voices lashing out. Out of nervousness over who else was going to be at the Grangers for Easter it took her 3 days to calm them. Right now they were well hidden, she couldn't make out what they were whispering… Who knew how long it would take for them to break free. During other meetings with Andromeda, they screamed at her, telling her to kill the blood traitor.

After Granger checked on them again, Bellatrix decided to throw caution to the wind. "Fuck it."

Bellatrix threw herself at her sister, wrapping her in a tight hug.

Andromeda was very surprised, it took her a couple seconds to return the hug. She felt Bella jolt, stiffen and then shove her face in the crook of her neck. Andromeda responded by tightening her grip. Bella started to whisper something she didn't understand and after a little while her older sister relaxed and pulled back. They looked at one another, in silent agreement, they decided they would talk later, right now they would go in for supper; they had kept the others waiting long enough.

Supper went well, mostly the conversation centred on the children, there was some small talk about their current lives. The children were also captivated by Bellatrix's tales about the different magical creatures that live in the forests.

Now supper was done, the children were playing in forts in the living room and the adults were still in the kitchen. Dessert hadn't been served yet, everybody needed to let the big holiday meal settle before eating again. For a bit, the women were just silent and watched the children. They seemed to take turns bossing each other around. Eventually the eldest at the table broke the silence, addressing Hermione;

"I didn't expect Andy or Tonks here, maybe your family, the Potters and Weasleys but not my sister." Bellatrix paused. "And, if Andy is here, why isn't Cissy here? I thought you two had gotten very close?" The last question was addressed to Andromeda.

Andy answered first, "Yes normally Narcissa and Draco are here, but this year Astoria's family invited them over for Easter."

Hermione then answered, "I've grown a little further from Harry, Ron and Ginny, though we still see each other on occasion and at Christmas. I've seen Ginny a little more lately, she just had a baby and from time to time she wants advice from someone who isn't a Weasley."

Bellatrix nodded but obviously noticed the fact that Hermione didn't mention her family. "What about your family, parents? Do they not like you being a witch?" Bella added the last part because she knew most wizards don't like having a squib.

Tonks grabbed the youngest witch's hand and explained for her friend; "Her parents were very proud of her. It's just… When the muggle and muggle-born murders became more numerous, Hermione decided to alter her parents' memories and send them to Australia to keep them safe. She figured they would be higher on the 'Death Eater hit list' because of her friendship with Harry."

"She was right, they were a target, but we never found them. Not as far as I know anyway. Why didn't you go get them after the war?"

"She doesn't know where they are. We tried to find them, our friends as well as the ministry searched for 4 years and we found no trace of them."

Bellatrix frowned, seemingly in deep thought. She looked at her daughter's mother who had her eyes downcast with possibly unshed tears. Bellatrix now saw Hermione as she was, a young woman and young mother with no family who was making ends meet quite well, a strong woman… Well, she almost had no family, it seemed Tonks had taken her in, Bella found it odd that it wasn't the Weasleys. Perhaps childhood friends, while their friendship may last, might have taken different paths in life which separated them? Bellatrix wouldn't know, she had never had real friends, though perhaps her relationship with her sisters was similar?

Finally, Bellatrix sighed, which caught Hermione's attention, and she simply said; "I'm sorry." The dark witch also made a mental note to try and find the Grangers. 'NO!' Bellatrix jumped, startling everyone, and put her hands to her ears. 'Don't help the mudblood! Yes…Find them...Kill them...Make her cry.' Bellatrix banged her head on the table in an attempt to make enough noise to drown out the voices. Yet she stopped when she felt little hands on her lap. She pulled Kissara onto her lap and started whispering her spell. Apparently the spell worked a lot faster when someone she cared about was with her, they quieted within a few minutes. Bellatrix looked up to see four pairs of eyes looking at her, only Hermione was not confused, she started to glare at them, but didn't get to do it as she felt Kissara's hands moving.

The girl repeated her hand gestures, first bringing her index fingers towards herself, then shaking her hands with only her pinkies and thumbs extended, lastly pointing to herself and Teddy. Bellatrix understood the first and last bit 'Come' and 'me and Teddy'. She looked at Hermione; "What does", she repeated the sign, "mean?"

"Play."

"Oh," Bella nodded towards the girl, who promptly jumped up and grabbed a hold of her hand, pulling her towards the living room. Bellatrix struggled to remember the sign for wait so she instead settled for 'Stop'. Kissara looked annoyed but stopped anyways, Bellatrix answered the child's annoyed look with a 'you're old enough to know better' look.

"Granger…Hermione…. Would you mind explaining it to them?"

Hermione simply nodded as Bellatrix went to play with the children.

__________

The children were sleeping, Hermione and Tonks were playing a game of chess (not Hermione's idea) and Andromeda was looking for her sister. After Hermione's explanation, they all went into the living room where Hermione and Tonks had joined Bella and the children on the floor. Andy noted that Bella seemed to be more comfortable with Hermione than the younger witch was with her. When Hermione had gone to prepare dessert, Andromeda had followed her and asked her what was wrong. Hermione had only looked confused and said she didn't know herself. During dessert, Bellatrix ended up talking mostly to Nymphadora, Andy was very happy to see them getting along. After dessert, even though it was late, the children still had energy to spare so Dora had taken them out for a run, Andy and Hermione had gone to read in the library. It seemed like Bellatrix was following them to the library but when they turned around, she had disappeared. First assuming she had gone to the loo, then thinking her sister wanted to be alone, Andromeda only went searching for her sister after the children were put to bed.

She eventually found Bellatrix in the backyard, up in a tree. Bella watched her approach. As a greeting, the older witch reminisced, "Do you remember our swing?"

"Of course."

Her older sister leaned her head against the trunk and looked at the sky. "The best parts of my childhood were spent with you and Cissy on that swing. It was quiet with only the two of you, even when you were being brats." She scoffed and sat up. "I've always loved you, you know, never stopped, not even after you left. For a while I wanted to hate you, I envied you, to be brave enough to run from it all, considering the price…"

"What? Being disowned? It was worth it."

"You don't know." Bellatrix looked at her in wonder.

"Know what?"

"They wanted to kill you." Bella's voice was barely a whisper.

Andy's eyes widened. She took a moment to process that information before asking; "Why didn't they…kill me?" Bellatrix didn't answer, but the look on her face said everything. She had protected Andy.

When Bellatrix was sure that Andy had figured it out, she tapped the branch she was sitting on, inviting her sister up. Andy hesitated only a second before climbing up. As soon as she was seated comfortably, Bella leaned her head on her shoulder.

"Everything makes more sense now."

"What makes sense?" Bellatrix lifted her head to look at her sister.

"The voices… It explains a lot. When did you start hearing them?" The subject of the 'voices' hadn't been broached after Hermione's explanation. This new bit of information about her sister troubled her, though she was glad Bellatrix had a spell to control them. Andromeda had decided to blame the voices for what her sister has done, so hopefully she would be getting her older sister back now that she had some measure of control over the 'voices.'

Bellatrix shrugged. "I've always heard them."

"You never told us about them."

"No," Bellatrix was obviously avoiding her questions. Andromeda decided to ask one last question before dropping the subject.

"I suppose the most important thing is that you can control them… You can control them, can't you?"

Her sister sighed. "It's harder in public or with people I don't care for or despise. When I'm alone it's OK, they either don't have much to say or I can distract myself. And, I found out this week, that they retreat very easily when someone…I love… is with me, you or Kissara, probably Cissy too."

"What about Hermione?"

Bellatrix paused. "The voices don't like her, but every time they tell me to hurt her, I go see Kissara. Though tonight it wasn't that bad."

Satisfied with what she had learned, Andromeda let her look-alike lean on her shoulder again. And that was how they stayed until the younger witches came searching for them. A peace had settled between the two sisters.

As they went in, Bellatrix was content despite the voices chastising her for her 'weakness', she thought now she just needed to make peace with her youngest sister…and needed to start bringing gifts for Teddy as well as Kissara during the holidays, thankfully she had brought two stuffies today… Oh - and she should get a swing for her daughter.


	12. Chapter 11: Summer 2004

**Late May 2004**

Hermione crossed her arms and looked at Bellatrix unimpressed, if Kissara wasn't so pleased with the gift, she would lecture Bellatrix on the courtesy of asking someone before going and building something in their backyard. In the oldest tree, within sight of the backdoor, there was a new treehouse with no roof, so more like a basket with a hole in the wall for a door and underneath was a large swing which could easily seat four. There were at least five rope ladders that led to various tree branches and a wooden one that led to the treehouse;

Bellatrix smiled her most plausible innocent smile at Hermione, who sighed, giving in. A happy squeaky scream pierced the air, the women startled and looked back at Kiki. The girl had brought up several toys including her panther and fairy as well as the blue Easter bunny and was now signalling for them to join her.

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow at Hermione. "Race you." The older witch bolted towards the old tree. Hermione rolled her eyes for a brief moment at Bellatrix's childish behaviour before running to catch up. The large distance between the house and the treehouse gave Hermione the time to catch up and pass Bellatrix. She got to the ladder and climbed up to meet her daughter followed closely by the dark witch.

Over the past month, Hermione had gotten to know her former torturer. At first, Bellatrix had been standoffish, hesitant and shy but after Easter, she had come out of her shell quite a bit and, before she knew it, Hermione had warmed up to her. Bellatrix now came over almost every day, in fact the only time she didn't come over was when Kiki wasn't home or the Weasleys/Potters were over, which was rare. She usually arrived around the same time Hermione and Kissara came home. Bellatrix occupied the little girl while Hermione cooked dinner, usually this also included sign lessons for Bellatrix. After supper, Bellatrix would read while the other two went for a run, then both women put the girl to bed before Bellatrix bid goodnight. It was a comfortable routine for Kissara and, oddly, for Hermione as well. Though Hermione was still hesitant around Bellatrix, who didn't seem to realize that her friendliness put the Gryffindor on edge.

The women played with the child in the treehouse, unlike most other little girls, her games centre around magical creatures of all kinds instead of princesses or playing 'mommy'. They had a lot of fun together, Hermione only noticed the time when her daughter's stomach rumbled loudly, both Hermione and Bellatrix looked up at Kissara, who, of course, didn't know her stomach had made noise. The girl looked at the women with wide eyes.

'Are you hungry?'

Kissara over-exaggerated her answering nod.

Hermione was startled when she saw the time-6:30, past suppertime and Hermione hadn't even started on the food. Oh well, she decided, time to introduce Bellatrix to pizza.

Hermione folded all her fingers save her index and middle finger which were only half bent and drew a Z shape in the air. Kiki smiled, grabbed her toys and headed inside, her mothers close behind.

The pureblood turned to the muggle-born and asked "What's" she repeated the hand movements, this time Hermione just smirked and quickened her pace to the house. By the time Kissara and Bellatrix had washed up for supper, Hermione had already ordered a large half veggie, half cheese pizza and was putting plates on the table.

"Are you going to tell me what a –she repeats the hand movement- is?"

"You'll see."

Bellatrix frowned, "Ok, seriously you're going to have to tell me if you want supper to be prepared quickly. You don't have a house elf, prepared food won't magically appear."

Hermione laughed. "Have you heard of 'take-away'?" The other witch only raised an eyebrow. "Some muggle restaurants will let you either bring your food home or they'll come deliver it to the doorstep."

"Okay? Odd."

The pizza delivery man arrived at quarter to seven. As Hermione paid, she handed the pizza to Bellatrix, who looked confused over the large flat box.

As everybody settled at the table, Hermione opened the box and served Kiki a slice of cheese pizza. She then looked up at Bellatrix, who was staring at the pizza with a weird look on her face, Kiki obviously found it funny since she giggled when she took a bite. Bella looked over at the girl and pulled another face to make the girl giggle again.

"Would you like veggie or cheese pizza?"

"Is that what that is? What's it made of?"

"Bread, tomato sauce, cheese than some toppings. Toppings vary quite a bit."

"The side with just the cheese looks like those animals you can find by the side of muggle roads." Hermione gave Bellatrix a look that just said, 'really?' "So I think I'll try the vegetable side."

Hermione shook her head as she gave a slice to Bellatrix and took two slices of veggie for herself. Then both her and her daughter watched as Bellatrix took a hesitant first bite.

"Ok," Bellatrix begrudgingly admitted; "It's not as bad as I thought it would be."

**Early June**

"Hey, can I take Kissara to the park?"

Hermione looked up from behind the counter, it was 3:05 and she was surprised to see Bellatrix that early, she hadn't been to the bookshop since that first day.

"She's with Teddy in the back, but Tonks is supposed to pick them up for the night, so perhaps you can take Kiki to the park another day."

"What time is Dora supposed to pick her up?"

"4:30"

"Alright, I'll have them back by then"

Hermione just gave in, realizing a fight would be pointless.

Hermione had started bringing Bellatrix to their family outings. If Hermione had been honest, she was very afraid that Kissara might start liking her birth mother more than her. But Kiki had never forgotten her mommy, once she had gotten to know the new woman in her life, her time was split between the two women. Pretty soon Hermione was teaching both Kissara and Bellatrix how to cook. So now they alternate who cooked dinner and who got to spend time with Kissara before supper. Also Hermione was now comfortable letting Bellatrix take Kissara out by herself, Tonks was soon to follow her example.

As they left the store, she just signed 'behave' to the children who nodded and smiled.

Later that night, around 8, Bellatrix knocked at the Granger house. She knew Kissara wasn't home but Bellatrix was in need of company. She could've gone to Andy's, but for some reason she needed the muggle-born. Unfortunately, in the small amount of time it took for Hermione to answer the door, the voices started assaulting her again, she pressed her hands against her ears and closed her eyes.

Hermione was stunned to see Bellatrix at the door, she knew that Bellatrix knew that Kissara wasn't home, after all, she had been the one to hand the kids over to Tonks. She quickly noticed the obvious signs of Bellatrix fighting the voices. Hermione waited for Bellatrix to either leave or calm down which was what she normally did when only Hermione was around. But Hermione only saw the dark witch struggle more and more, so she reached out to touch Bellatrix's shoulder. It was a mistake. The touch broke Bellatrix's concentration and the dark witch's hand flew out to grab the muggleborn's throat and squeezed.

Hermione's hands automatically went to the hand around her throat to claw at it, she stood on her toes to avoid being picked up completely. She looked at the now hardened black eyes. The younger witch was terrified, she tried to plead but she couldn't get enough air, so she moved her flattened palm in a clockwise motion over her chest. 'Please' Bellatrix's eyes widened and abruptly let go of the muggleborn who fell to the ground, gasping for breath.

"I'm so sorry," Bellatrix sounded truly sorry as she knelt down to check on the younger witch. She reached out to gently touch Hermione on the shoulder. "Let me see."

Hermione, at first, was reluctant to let the older witch near her, she crawled away. But Bellatrix was persistent, she softly turned the Gryffindor towards her and looked at the bruising starting to form. Seeing that Bellatrix's eyes had returned to their normal dark chocolate colour, Hermione relaxed slightly and let the older witch heal her bruises,

"Episkey contribulo" Bellatrix whispered the specialized healing spell for bruises. As soon as she could feel no more pain, Hermione crawled away and wiped at the couple of stray tears. "I'm so sorry."

Hermione shook her head and croaked out; "What are you doing here?"

Bellatrix looked down and muttered something like "I'm not sure."

Rolling her eyes and sighing heavily, Hermione really couldn't bring herself to care about her guest. She settled back down on the couch under her blanket with her book. The bookworm could hear some noise and clattering behind her but again didn't want to move. She figured if something exploded, she'd go see what the woman was doing.

After a little while, Hermione reached for her tea, only to realize it was empty. She sighed and started to get up when her cup was removed and replaced by another hot cup. She looked up to see Bellatrix place a plate of cookies on the side table and settle down on the floor next to the opposing couch, nearly out of eyesight. The cup smelled like a lady grey, but Hermione didn't remember buying it. It was good though.

The rest of the night passed uneventfully, Bellatrix decided to tend to Hermione the rest of the night. She knew Hermione didn't trust her anymore, the Gryffindor was understandably distant. Bellatrix only left when her daughter's mother was in bed. That was not how she wanted the night to go. She was planning on conversation, not strangulation. She needed to figure out how to control the voices better, it seemed like her spell was getting weaker, though it was still strong around her loved ones, it broke easier around everyone else. She did count Hermione as family, but she was a mudblood in the eyes of the voices. She needed to repair their fragile relationship…

**Mid July**

Hermione hadn't left Kissara and Teddy alone with Bellatrix since that night. Bellatrix understood why but having the young mother keeping an eye on her every move was grating on her nerves.

Bellatrix was just kissing Kissara goodnight when she heard the familiar crack of apparition downstairs. Worried, Hermione gave a quick kiss to her daughter and headed downstairs. The confused girl tried to follow but her birth mother reassured her and pulls the covered up over the agitated girl, then headed downstairs.

"What happened?" Bellatrix asked when she saw Dora in the hallway.

"Break in at the bookstore." Dora explained. "We need Hermione to make a list of missing items or money."

"Wizarding or muggle side?" Both younger witches looked at their elder curiously. "They would probably have different motives." Bellatrix shrugged. "If they didn't steal money, the subject of the stolen book or books might be important."

A worried look crosses the store owner's face. Tonks looked at her friend questioningly. "Which side was it?" Hermione inquired.

"Wizarding"

Hermione brushed her hair back in frustration. "I have some books under lock and key that, let's just say, would belong in the Restricted Section at Hogwarts. The worst books are here but…"

"Why do you have those?"

This time, Hermione shrugged. "Curiosity. I like to read everything."

"Please tell me they aren't for sale."

"Of course not!"

"Come on, let's go."

Hermione turned to Bellatrix and sighed; "Keep an eye on Kiki?"

Bellatrix only nodded as they disapparated. She turned to head towards the kitchen but spotted a little head of black hair between the bars of the staircase railing. The girl didn't bother running to her room to pretend she was asleep when Bellatrix climbed up the stairs.

'What happened?'

Bellatrix didn't see the point in lying to the child. 'There was a…' she checked the sign-language book she carried with her, 'robbery at your mommy's bookstore.' The little girl's eyes widened. 'Shhh… Your mommy's fine, she and aunty Tonks are just checking to see if anything was taken then they'll come straight home. It won't take long. Come let's get you to bed.'

When her birth mother tried to guide her to bed, Kissara dug her heels in and frowned at her mother. Bellatrix changed tactic. 'How about you come downstairs with and wait for mommy to come home?' Kissara nodded and hugged Bellatrix, who proceeded to pick her up and kiss her on the cheek.

They went back downstairs. Instead of heading to the library, Bellatrix headed to the living room where she had seen a rocking chair. She did remember seeing Hermione rock Kissara when the girl was upset. Hermione usually sat down cradling her little girl, but wanting to try something, Bellatrix kept her daughter in the 'picked up' position with the girl's head on her shoulder. Then she started gently and rhythmically tapping on her back to the tune of an old lullaby she used to sing to her sisters. The idea came to her while reading, she was drumming her fingers and thought of Kissara? Yes sometimes even she had odd little fleeting thoughts. Though this one seemed to hit the mark, Kissara was asleep soon after she started. Bellatrix kissed her daughter's hair, thinking that, after all, she was glad of how things had turned out…. She just had to mend things with Hermione.


	13. Chapter 12: December 1999

Bellatrix held the squalling baby at arm's length, the cord hung limply in between them. They were outside, during her labour, Bellatrix had found the walls of the cabin to be constricting, the thick forest had prevented the build-up of snow and the cold December air had soothed her aching body. Unfortunately the voices took advantage of the terrain, they were telling her to drop the babe onto the rocks or smash her head on the ground...shake her to death, let her freeze... It didn't take long before Bellatrix was sobbing from the effort it took her to keep the baby in her arms. Finally, achingly slowly, she brought the babe closer to her, it was a girl. It took considerable effort and time to bring her daughter close to her chest and hold her. So long, the babe was now cold and hungry.

Bellatrix cut the cord and as she maneuvered herself to attempt to remove the afterbirth, the child latched on to her breast. The woman sighed tiredly and propped her sore self against a tree. Tired, Bellatrix was having a hard time keeping her head up and eyes open so she lazily caressed the newborn's cheek instead, she needed to take advantage of the situation while it lasted. She had already decided to abandon the child. How could she raise a child properly when the voices in her head were telling her to dismember it?

When the baby was done eating, Bella wrapped it in the dress she had shed earlier. She removed the afterbirth, not quite sure how to do it, the process took so long that she needed to suckle the baby as soon as the placenta was out. This time she looked at her daughter's face, she found the baby looked quite a bit like herself, though the brown eyes are lighter with a tinge of green. Only after this second feeding did Bellatrix attempt to get up. It wasn't as easy as she thought it would be, it was painful and when she stood up fully, she got dizzy and went blind. Thinking she was about to pass out, she held on to the tree for support and firmly held the newborn to her chest. It did pass though and Bellatrix limped back to her cabin.

There she cleaned both herself and her child. She got dressed but other than a single diaper, she had no clothes for the baby. Two hours later, she settled down to suckle the child one last time. This time she cried as she tried to memorize the features of the baby she would not raise and hopefully, for her daughter's safety, never see again. She passed her hands over the baby's face and arms, stomach and legs, ending in a pressed kiss to the bottom of the babe's foot. When she was done nursing, she wrapped the babe up in a soft blanket and disapparated.

Under cover of darkness, Bellatrix laid her daughter on the front step of the orphanage and knocked on the door, making sure it was loud enough to be heard. She hid behind a bush and watched the door start to open. But before she could make sure they took the baby inside, the voices broke through her thin barrier and screamed at her to kill it before it was too late. Fighting them, Bellatrix apparated back to her cabin and threw herself on the bed, sobbing.

By the end of the night, the cabin had endured an uncountable number of bombardas and had burned to the ground.

**Mid July 2004**

It took less than an hour for Hermione to clean up after the Aurors had gotten the little evidence left and another fifteen minutes to check her cash register and scan her inventory. Only one book was missing, not a particularly dangerous one, for that she was grateful. The Aurors made her promise to either keep those books better protected or bring them home. They also suggested she keep the ones she had at home under lock and key.

When she got home, she found Bellatrix rocking Kiki in the living room, softly crying. After taking a moment to absorb the sight, Hermione cleared her throat and startled Bellatrix, who quickly wiped away her tears. The sudden movement woke Kissara up. The girl groggily rubbed her eyes and attempted to get up, but Bellatrix got up and carried Kiki to Hermione instead. The muggleborn gladly accepted her daughter and the women walked upstairs to put their daughter to bed a second time that night. Kissara didn't fuss as she was tucked in, she sensed things had calmed down.

"So, how bad was it?" Bellatrix asked as they returned downstairs.

"Only one book was taken."

"One of the ones under lock and key?"

Hermione nodded. "Cryptids by D. Muller. I'm not sure why anyone would go through that much trouble for that particular book."

Bellatrix just shrugged, she had read the book and didn't remember any subject in it that could be dangerous to anybody save the reader.

As they headed downstairs, Hermione asked; "I was wondering if you could put stronger wards on the restricted books? I'm not so worried about the contents of the stolen book, but some of the others have very dark subjects. Also, could you put some wards on the books I have here?"

Bellatrix nodded. "If you want me too. When do you want me to put the wards up?"

"Tomorrow?"

Bellatrix nodded again.

Hermione said her thanks and goodnight to Bellatrix and started to head back up the stairs.

"Hermione…" the dark witch called out. The younger witch turned around. "Kissara….Knew something was wrong? I'm not sure how to explain it."

"She can read into people's emotions, they have to be strong emotions but she does feel them."

"I see." Bellatrix was surprised but chalked it up to the child's uncontrollable magic. "Well, goodnight then." Her hand was on the doorknob when Hermione decided to call her back. "Yes?"

"Do you love Kissara?"

Bellatrix frowned. "Duh."

"Do you mind sharing her?"

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that what we've been doing?"

"Do you want her to call you momma?"

Bellatrix was visibly stunned. "Would you let her call me, momma? Would you let me be her momma?"

Hermione hesitantly nodded. "As long as you don't become her only mother."

Hermione took a step back as she saw the dark witch head straight towards her, not wanting a repeat of the other night. But she was instead surprised by the gentle but firm hug she got from the ex-Death Eater. It might have been her imagination but she swore she felt something wet against her shoulder and heard a very soft 'thank you' before Bellatrix disapparated, leaving a discombobulated Hermione behind.


	14. Chapter 13: August 2004

Hermione rubbed her hands together nervously. Today at supper, Hermione would tell Kissara that, if she wanted, she could call Bellatrix 'momma'.

The day after she had given Bellatrix permission to be called Kissara's momma, the dark witch had come back and told Hermione that she would wait until the Gryffindor was comfortable with the idea of sharing Kissara near completely. Hermione was glad and thankful for that chance. At first she had regretted the impulsive decision, made when she was tired, but now she knew it was right. Though she could have gone with 'aunty Bella,' she felt that 'momma' was a better choice.

July was an odd month between the two mothers. Bellatrix had tried her best to be friendly, but Hermione had avoided Bellatrix. Hermione only stopped avoiding the other woman when Bellatrix had starting acting like the woman she had come to know before the 'incident'. Then unfortunately she started to again act like the dangerous woman. She always tried to keep her guard up, but Bellatrix's 'live in the moment' attitude was bringing the young mother back to before the war. She hated it, but she was happier. Her daughter brought her great joy, but Bellatrix seemed to patch something else up, something she didn't know needed patching.

It frustrated her.

She spotted Tonks coming down the road with the children, they had all gone to the nearby creek today to play with the children, Andromeda had made a brief appearance around lunchtime. Hermione had left them around 5 to prepare supper and to mentally prepare herself for the conversation ahead, the Lupins wouldn't be staying for supper, she needed to talk to Kiki alone.

"Aunty Mione! Look what I got!"

Hermione noticed the kids' mud-covered shoes and clothes. Kiki was taking her muddied clothes off on the porch, but Teddy ran straight into the hallway towards his aunt to show her what he had caught. "Take your shoes off!" She quickly reminded him.

"Oh right." The little boy backtracked, he had left a trail of mud down the hallway which his aunty cleaned up with a quick scourgify. Heading towards the door, Hermione got a colliding hug from her daughter as she ran upstairs to get a change of clothes. Teddy also stripped and his mother went upstairs to get him a change of clothes while he showed his aunty Mione the rainbow frog he had caught. Teddy was convinced the frog was a type of magical creature, his aunt knew it was probably hexed at some point but didn't feel the need to spoil his fun.

"Very cool. Though I hope you don't plan on keeping it, that's not very nice."

"Mum said we will put it back in the creek when we leave."

His mother came back downstairs with his cousin and handed him a new pair of pants and socks. The women had learned very early to leave changes of clothes for the kids and themselves at each other's houses. Hermione picked up his dirty clothes, she'd wash them and they'd go into the 'change of clothes' dresser upstairs. Teddy dressed and the family said their goodbyes. Tonks whispered "good luck" to Hermione and, with that, the Lupins headed back to the creek to release the frog.

Once Tonks and Teddy had walked out of sight, Hermione scooped up her four year old and pretended to fly her to the kitchen. The girl giggled and as soon as she was seated on the counter, she hugged her mommy, who squished her back. Hermione had already cut up some veggies. She asked Kissara to assemble and mix the salad while she finished the chicken breasts.

Normally Hermione tried not to talk too much to the girl for the first half of supper because signing at the dinner table takes up much of the girl's attention and she was usually the last to finish eating. Though today, it was Hermione who ate slowly. She was just going to tell Kissara that she could call Bellatrix her momma, but realized that wouldn't make sense, Aunty Bella would make more sense to the little girl. She needed to tell Kiki why one and not the other. They did suggest telling children they were adopted around that age, and it wasn't like she didn't know what adoption meant, her daughter had read a couple of books with adopted characters.

When they were almost done eating, Hermione signed; 'We need to talk'

Kiki immediately straightened up, her swinging feet stilling underneath the table, sensing that this wasn't going to be their usual kind of talk.

'Do you like Star?' It was often easier to sign a nickname than spell out a name. Bellatrix was Star, Andromeda was Aunty flower for her impressive gardens, Tonks was Aunty wolf for her Patronus, Harry was Uncle 'Z', Ron was Uncle Puppy (or dog since there is no sign for puppy) for his Patronus, Ginny was Aunty 'fly' for her career in Quidditch (they hadn't thought horse would be a good nickname), and Teddy was Bear.

Kiki nodded.

'Do you know why you two look so much alike?'

The girl shook her head and leaned her chin on the table. Her mother was too nervous to correct her posture. Sensing the nervousness, Kissara jumped off her seat and went to sit on her mommy's lap.

'How many people does it take to make a baby?'

'Two,' the little girl had already asked the, 'how are babies made?' question.

'And where does a little baby start its life?'

'In mommy's tummy.' Kissara was getting annoyed, she didn't need to be quizzed on this, and what did it have to do with Bella?

'What happens when there are two mommies?' Hermione had decided to skip on the father part of the story, Bellatrix hadn't talked about that. They'd get to it when she was older.

'Only one mommy has the baby in her tummy?' she guessed.

'Right. Now you didn't come out of my tummy, but Star's tummy.'

Kissara looked up at her mommy, wide-eyed.

Hermione continued quickly; 'When Star found out you were in her tummy, she was scared.'

Kiki's eyes teared up. 'Why?'

'Because she thought she wouldn't be a good mom.'

Kiki was surprised and asked, 'Why?' another time. 'She's very nice.'

'Yes, she is nice. But sometimes people think odd things.' Kiki took it at face value, but her mother was talking about the voices. Kiki interpreted her birth mother's 'voice attacks' as temper tantrums, she found the tantrums odd in an adult but didn't think much into it.

'So,' Hermione continued, 'she decided to put you up for adoption, to try and give you better parents.'

Kiki knew what that meant, she simply nodded. She felt off. 'And you found me?'

Rambling a bit, Hermione continued, 'Yes, I found you. I immediately fell in love with you. I love you just as much as if you had come out of my tummy. I saw you and I knew you were my daughter.' The young mother smiled tearily at her girl, who cuddled into her. 'So I became your mommy.'

'But Star is back.'

'Yes, she saw you and she thinks that now perhaps she can be a better mother.' Hermione's breath got knocked out of her, she was going to explain further, but her daughter's crushing hug stopped her. Wriggling a little out of the hug, Hermione asked, 'What's wrong?'

'She's not going to take me away, is she?'

"No, no" Hermione shook her head and signed; 'No, she wants to help me take care of you, you would have two mommies.'

Her daughter looked at her with an unreadable look, seemingly thinking as hard as the child's brain could think.

'So now I call her mommy?'

'Only if you want to.'

'Ok' the girl hesitantly agreed. She settled back down on her mom's chest only to have her mommy lift her chin with her index finger.

'When or if ever decide to call her your mother, you call her momma instead of mommy so we can tell who you're talking to'

Kiki nodded. Her mommy had shown her the typical sign for mother or mommy- a completely open hand, fingers widespread with thumb on the chin for mommy. There is no distinction between mother, mom, mommy and momma since most of the time there was a mom and a dad, so Hermione came up with her own variation with slightly bent fingers for momma.

'So I don't have to call her momma?' Kissara double checked.

'Not if you don't want to.'

'Can I call her Aunty Star?'

Hermione sighed. 'No, it would hurt her feelings. Either Star or momma, ok?'

The girl nodded.

Kissara spent the next couple of minutes snuggled in her mommy's arms. When the girl was done thinking things over, she looked up at her mommy and signed, 'Can we have ice cream now?'

The tense mother burst into laughter and hugged Kiki. 'Yes, we can have ice cream now.'

As they cleaned up supper and prepared desert, the young mother suspected Kissara wouldn't be calling Bellatrix 'momma' anytime soon but honestly Hermione was just very glad that her daughter didn't seem to doubt how much Hermione loved her.


	15. Chapter 14: Late September 2004

The summer was spent in the treehouse and in various lakes and rivers. Hermione had bought a telescope for the treehouse which delighted both dark-haired girls who had often fallen asleep in the treehouse after a late night watching the stars, Hermione never bothered waking them up, she only joined them for the night. Tonks often brought the children on boat rides. She learnt that Teddy enjoyed fishing, but Kissara only wanted to jump overboard and swim. So when the Potters and Weasleys came with them, Harry and Ron would take Teddy fishing, Ginny often joining them, while Tonks, Lavender, Kiki and baby James would stay at the dock and swim. Later Bella took the Tonks and Grangers to meet Narcissa and Draco. Narcissa Black, who had divorced her husband now in Azkaban, enthusiastically welcomed both old and new family members into her life, as did Draco. Kissara had enjoyed chasing her older cousin through the hedge labyrinth at Malfoy manor and got along well with her Aunty Cissy. When it was time to return to muggle school, Bellatrix had attempted to help the little ones get geared up for first grade but the voices prevented her from staying long in this surprising new world. But it happened, which was the important part and now Bellatrix sometimes saw Kissara off in the mornings and picked her up after school. All in all the new family had been getting to know each other and got along.

Kissara hadn't called Bella 'momma' yet. Yes, Bella, Hermione had gotten to a point where she was that comfortable around her. But lately Bellatrix had stopped being alone with the muggle-born, she had even trickled her visits into the wizarding community to the bare necessities. Hermione feared this meant the voices were getting worse. Hermione had thought a lot about her family situation this past month. She was determined that the family's next step was to speak to Bellatrix about these voices and to get her up to date with Kissara's potential learning and communication problems.

There was just one problem; Bellatrix and Hermione couldn't be alone. But the bookworm had a three-step plan; Step one: talk to Narcissa and Andromeda, Step two: talk to Bellatrix, Step three: soul healer.

__________

Hermione was in the kitchen setting out some tea and biscuits, Kissara was having a sleepover at Tonks' home, when she heard the chimney. She stepped into the hallway just as Andy stepped out of the fireplace. They hugged as a greeting and when Narcissa arrived, Hermione hugged her too. It took Narcissa a second to return the hug, she did like Hermione, she just wasn't used to such nice greetings. She was still an 'ice queen' in public, she believed some things needed to remain private, so most people treat her like one. Not Hermione though, she was quick to warm up to the blonde. It was one of Hermione's most likable qualities, she could always give someone a second chance. The only person she seemed to be having trouble with was Bellatrix, though the other sisters understood that their situation was more complicated.

"So, how is everything?" Hermione asked as they sat down. Andromeda cocked her eyebrow, she saw Hermione two days ago. Hermione shrugged.

Narcissa humoured her; "Things have been well. Draco has finally finished his studies, he wants to open an apothecary. I was wondering if you could give him some advice on running his own business?"

"Of course!" Hermione was genuinely happy for him. He occasionally came into her shop to buy some schoolbooks, a couple of times she had helped him with some of his work. She already knew he was doing well, but she was glad to hear he passed.

"Thank you. Now I don't think you invited us for small talk."

"There hasn't been any small talk."

Now both older women looked at her unimpressed.

Hermione fidgeted and decided to get straight to the point, "The voices have been getting worse."

"What do you mean?" Andromeda was confused. "They haven't made an appearance in a while."

"Not around you, no. But she has been getting more attacks in public, so much so she limits her trips out. So much so, I don't think she has been eating enough. To add to that she refuses to be alone with me, I'm afraid that it is to avoid attacking me." The sisters looked at her worried, Hermione told them her plan; "I was wondering if you could help convince her to go see a soul healer."

Andy choked on her tea.

"What?" Narcissa exclaimed. "You obviously haven't heard of the time our parents tried sending her to a soul healer."

"She got worse," Andy picked up, seemingly far away, "became much more violent … broke everything in sight, hurt everybody she could, even us", she added, looking at her younger sibling.

Hermione sighed; "I thought up a similar scenario, but it has to be done, her spell is not working as well, it would be better for everybody if we came up with a more permanent solution to the voices." Hermione paused but the sisters stayed quiet, "Last time I imagine she had no help to deal with everything," She took the continued silence as a yes. "This time, she'll have our help." Both older women nodded, but still looked concerned. "If a soul healer doesn't help, what do you think of bringing Bellatrix to see a psychiatrist?"

"What's that?"

"The muggle version of a soul healer." Andromeda explained.

Narcissa turned to look at Hermione; "Wouldn't that be worse? Muggles are a very obvious trigger. To add to that she wouldn't be able to be completely frank about her wizarding life."

Hermione shrugged, "I'm sure there are one or two psychiatrist squibs in the world. The soul healer hasn't worked before, and I know for a fact that muggles have treatments for …problems… like hers. Whichever way we choose, it has to happen."

The sisters were still uncertain, but knew Hermione was right.

Giving in, Andromeda asked, "So what do we have to do?"

"Tonight all you two have to do is to keep her from killing me, later support her. Simpler said than done I know. She should be arriving in…" she checked the time, "Five minutes."

The two sisters looked surprised as they looked at each other and nodded towards the younger witch, who thanked them.

"You can stay in the kitchen if you like. I'll talk to her in the library. Just come running if you hear screams, objects breaking or if all goes quiet."

Narcissa and Andromeda didn't have time to answer; they heard the whoosh of someone arriving in the chimney.

__________

The sisters watched as Hermione picked up her mug and another full one and went to greet their older sister. Bellatrix looked at Hermione inquisitively, backing up as the Gryffindor approached, until she noticed her sisters in the kitchen. Bella then made a B-line towards them, but Hermione put a hand to her shoulder and said,

"I need to talk to you in private."

Any walls guarding Bellatrix's emotions fell, she seemed to panic slightly as Hermione led her to the library. Narcissa noticed that her sister did look thinner, she made a mental note to ask Cherry, her house elf, to keep Bellatrix's food stores full.

There wasn't a door to close to give them privacy, instead there was a large archway. But the sisters couldn't see inside the other room, the living room was directly across from the kitchen, the library was further back.

"NO FUCKING WAY!" The sisters jumped, that didn't take long.

Narcissa and Andromeda stood, Andy started to head towards the library but stopped when she heard Hermione.

"Please, think of Kissara."

They waited for a long time, another 15 minutes went by and neither heard more than a whisper. Occasionally they saw red lights, Narcissa had to stop Andromeda from rushing to Hermione's side. She knew it was only Bellatrix's temper shooting sparks from her wand.

"You'll be able to do more."

"Maybe I don't want to do more!"

"You're restless!"

Then they heard a thump. Both sisters rushed into the library to see Hermione on the floor slumped against the wall rubbing the back of her head, books all around her. Bellatrix was standing over her, eyes hard.

"Bella!" Narcissa shouted, worried for both of Kissara's mothers. Andromeda rushed to Hermione while Narcissa stood between the Gryffindor and Bellatrix. Cissy raised her wand, just in case.

Andromeda had to help Hermione stand. When the young mother straightened up, Bellatrix seemed to have a moment of clarity, her eyes widened and she disapparated with a pop!

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, Andy. I'll be fine, just sore."

They stood there awkwardly for a bit before Narcissa asked, "The verdict?"

The Gryffindor sighed, "She didn't agree to anything, though she did listen to all my reasons. We'll just have to wait and see what happens."

**Late October**

Hermione settled in to read, Kissara was in bed and she could relax now. Unfortunately Kissara's problems in school were circling in her mind. Kiki had such a hard time following in school and the kids teased her. Hermione put her book on her lap, leaned her head against the back of the couch and sighed. She wasn't sure what to do about the bullying, she'd talked to the teachers but they only seemed to care about the fact that Teddy and Kissara got violent. Hermione knew that those two weren't the problem, she knew it took a lot to set them off, she knew violence wasn't the solution but it was very hard to reprimand a child for punching when she was crying about the names the other kids called her. She'd tried to think of a solution, but she herself had been bullied, and it hadn't let up until Harry and Ron had become her friends. But Kissara only had Teddy and while he hadn't had any problems making friends, she had and his friends weren't very kind to her. So other than having good friends, Hermione didn't know what would help her daughter.

Hermione had talked to Tonks about it, seeing as Teddy was defending Kiki all the time, but the metamorphmagus had nothing better to say than 'Use your words'. Both mothers knew that was a pointless suggestion for Kiki seeing as she can't talk. Then she wanted to talk to Bellatrix about it, see if she had any ideas, but the woman hadn't shown herself since the 'discussion' in the library, only leaving little gifts on Kiki's bed from time to time. She had also wanted to talk to Bellatrix about the lip-reading program. This program would help Kissara follow conversations, the information on the program also said that they could teach the deaf to speak. Hermione wanted desperately to put Kissara in the program, but it was offered only in private muggle practises and the government didn't fund it. She snorted. Of course they didn't fund it, there weren't supposed to be any deaf kids in the wizarding world. So the bookshop keeper couldn't afford it, but she figured Bellatrix might be willing to pay for some of it.

She heard a creak on the staircase, Hermione sighed; it must have been Kissara. She got up to check on her daughter.

Only to find Bellatrix coming down the stairs, Kissara in her arms. The dark witch was looking at the sleeping girl's face. Bellatrix only looked up to see Hermione when she reached the bottom of the staircase.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked, half-demanding, half-cautious. Her eyes looked to her sleeping daughter then back up to the witch. Her uneasiness with the situation must have shown on her face as Bellatrix shook her head softly and nodded towards the living room.

Slowly they both went into the living room and sat facing each other, Hermione on the couch she had just vacated and Bellatrix in the rocking chair with the sleeping child.

"So… You wanted to talk?"


	16. Chapter 15: Late October

"So… You wanted to talk?"

"Yeah…" Hermione scrutinized the older woman. "What made you decide to finally talk to me?"

Bellatrix ground her teeth together, the unpleasant tension in her body making Kiki shift in her arms. "Don't."

Hermione's eyes widened with the sudden realization. She went to see a soul healer. She had listened to reason. Bella probably stayed away to protect her family from her tempers. 'Oh my God...'

"Thank you."

Bellatrix snorted, she didn't enjoy it. She looked down at her daughter's face and pushed a stray lock of hair from her face. But hopefully it would be worth it. Bellatrix was actually quite confident in the results of that muggle therapy, she rarely ever heard the voices anymore. She had even gone into a muggle crowd and the voices were just whispers. Her squib 'psychiatrist' had said that when they were really bad she could use her spell. It wouldn't affect the 'drugs' she was taking but complement them.

"So what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"Kissara's school."

"What about it?"

Hermione threaded her fingers through her hair and started explaining to the older woman about the bullying and their daughter's dropping grades due to difficulties understanding her teacher, even though her teacher always made sure to write the instructions down for Kiki. Hermione knew grades weren't really important at that stage, but it was concrete proof of Kissara's troubles.

"…And I want to put her through lip reading and speech therapy. From there she should be able to communicate just fine with people who don't sign. And I was also wondering if you had any ideas about how to stop the bullying without violence." Hermione finished.

Bellatrix, who had remained quiet throughout Hermione's long explanation, finally voiced her first question; "And why haven't you put her in speech therapy yet?"

The young mother looked at the floor and muttered, "I can't afford it."

The pureblood waved her hand dismissively. "I'll pay for it."

Hermione looked up at her. "We could split the cost…"

"Don't bother. In fact, anything she wants to do, any clubs, sport, etcetera… Or if she ever needs something beyond what you can afford, feel free to withdraw from my account. In fact I'll let Gringotts know that you can freely withdraw from my account. I will, of course, check the records, but I trust you."

Hermione blushed; "Thank you." She did want to help with all the costs, but didn't think arguing over it was worth the trouble. If Bellatrix wanted to pay for anything more than the essentials, which Hermione had been paying for from the start, she could.

"Now, as for the bullying, I would have thought the 'Golden girl' could have figured that out."

Hermione shook her head. "I was also bullied when I was younger. I never did figure out how to stop them. My association with Harry is what stopped my harassment."

Bellatrix actually looked surprised at that statement. Then she grinned wickedly, "Then leave that up to me."

"Bella…" Hermione warned, "No threatening, no violence."

The dark witch just smirked and kissed Kissara's forehead. Keeping her eyes turned to the sleeping child, Bellatrix mentioned, "I should probably put her back in bed."

Hermione checked the time: 10:30. "Yeah, and I should probably start getting ready for bed too."

"This early?"

"Mmmm..." Hermione got up and folded her blanket, putting it on the back of the couch afterwards then picked up her mug, leaving her book on the coffee table. "Why did you bring Kiki down?"

Bellatrix shrugged, she saw no harm in telling the truth. "Insurance, had the voices come out, it would've been easier to lock them back up with her here. She does need her sleep, but she needs her mommy too."

Hermione smiled at the last comment and headed towards the kitchen. Bellatrix followed her with their still-sleeping child. Hermione decided to ignore her as she took her prescription sleeping pills out of the cupboard. They gave her an hour or two more hours of sleep at night, a slight reprieve from her nightmares. She had started taking them earlier this summer since she had wanted to be able to keep up with an energetic Kissara (and sometimes Bellatrix) all day.

"So… You take drugs too?" She had recognized the container these drugs seemed to come in.

Hermione looked at Bellatrix, surprised. "You went to see a psychiatrist, not a soul healer?"

Bellatrix bared her teeth at that, but elaborated a little. "They do help keep the voices at bay. Tastes like shit though."

Hermione looked at Bellatrix, confused. Until it dawned on her; Bellatrix had been taking her pills dry, and probably chewed them too. She burst out laughing and it was now Bella's turn to look confused, and a little insulted.

"What?"

"You're not supposed to chew them! You're supposed to drink them with water. Here, watch." Hermione demonstrated with her own medication.

"Oh." That made a lot more sense to the pureblood.

Hermione only smirked as she finished turning off the lights downstairs. Both women then headed up to Kissara's room. Bellatrix pulled the covers back. Kissara woke up just as Bella set her down. She hadn't seen her momma in a while so she smiled and made the effort to rip herself out of sleep's grasp to sit up and hug her momma, smiling over her momma's shoulder to her mommy, who smiled back. Laying the child back down, Bellatrix signed; 'I love you'

Kissara touched her hand to her momma's. 'I love you too.'

It took Bellatrix considerable effort not to cry. It was the first time they had exchanged those words. She just smiled and leaned down to kiss the girl's forehead. Bellatrix looked up as she felt a hand on her shoulder, Hermione didn't seem to notice that she had casually touched the dark witch's shoulder as she repeated the same process with the child.

With the girl tucked in, they both left the room and said their goodbyes before Bellatrix disapparated.

__________

**A couple of days later…**

There was a sombre mood in the Granger house. Hermione and Kissara were clearing their supper dishes and Kiki was still teary-eyed after telling her mommy what had happened at school that day. The girl was just giving her plate to her mommy when Bellatrix apparated into the hallway.

Taking advantage of the fact that Kissara hadn't spotted her, she walked behind the girl, picked her up and twirled her around. The child first let out a surprised noise then squealed in delight when she realized who was there. Bellatrix swung her daughter around to sit on her hip and said to Hermione: "I'm kidnapping her for a little while."

Without waiting for a reply, Bellatrix headed for the backdoor. Outside, she set Kissara down and they raced to the treehouse, their footsteps crunching on the leaves below.

Hermione shook her head, smiling. What still confused her was how a woman who claimed not to work out could carry a 45-pound child for long periods of time.

About an hour later, Hermione was sitting in the kitchen, going over the registration papers for Kiki's speech therapy, when Bellatrix walked in, without Kiki. Bellatrix just winked at Hermione's inquisitive look before sitting across from her and looking at the papers in front of them. Neither felt it necessary to speak as they went through the papers, Hermione occasionally telling Bellatrix when the forms needed both parents' signatures. Once done, Bellatrix and Hermione got up: Kissara should start next week. Bellatrix bid Hermione an early goodbye, she had a late appointment with her psychiatrist, then headed to the backyard where she waved goodbye to Kiki.

'You're not staying for bedtime?' The girl answered, disappointed.

'No, sorry. I have to go somewhere.'

The girl went down the tree she was climbing and ran to give her momma a hug.

'You'll be back soon. Right, Star?' The girl had not enjoyed Bella's month-long absence.

Bella pointed to herself, put her index finger to her lips then brings her flat palm to her fist. 'I promise'

The girl nodded as Bellatrix disapparated.

A little later, Kissara headed inside to join her mommy for their evening run. And, Hermione noted, Kissara looked like she was feeling much better.

__________

**The next day…**

Hermione went to pick up Kissara from the bus stop with Bellatrix. The young mother was stunned. Instead of hanging her head with tears in her eyes, Kissara had her head held high and a ghost of a smile on her lips. The girl walked to her mothers and smiled up at them before bouncing towards the house.

A stunned Hermione looked at Bellatrix. "What did you do?"

Bellatrix smirked and tapped Hermione lightly on the hip. "Confidence is key."

________

**October 30th**

It was Saturday and Hermione was just putting the breakfast dishes in the sink when she spotted Bellatrix standing in the front yard, looking at the muggle Halloween decorations with an odd expression on her face. Laughing, she turned to Kissara. 'Go get dressed. I'll meet you in the front yard.'

The girls nodded enthusiastically and ran upstairs, whilst her already-dressed mother headed outside. Today they were going to finish decorating the yard. As she stepped out, she addressed the other woman;

"We've put up a few decorations since you were last here."

"What is this?" The pureblood looked around, disgusted at the scattered plastic body parts (bought at Teddy's insistence), and sent a confused look at the foam headstones.

"Halloween decorations?" Hermione wasn't quite sure what Bellatrix meant by this. Considering Hogwarts always decorated the castle for Halloween, she had assumed the wizarding world, purebloods included, celebrated Halloween.

"I know that but what are they doing out here?" With that the pureblood sent a small bombarda towards a gravestone, sending foam flying up into the air and scattering the pieces around the yard. "What are they made of?" Before Hermione could reply, the older witch also sent a small jet of fire towards a leg.

"Bellatrix!" Hermione yelled, she quickly doused the flames, the yard was full of dried leaves.

The woman in question ignored her and picked up a piece of Styrofoam. Hermione grabbed a garbage bag and waved all the foam pieces into it, including the piece the other witch had picked up. "This is foam," she picked up the semi-melted/scorched leg and, before putting it in the garbage, tossed it back down, deciding it looked better now, "and this is plastic. What were you thinking?"

Bellatrix just shrugged. "Why do you have them in your yard?"

"Muggle children usually spend Halloween going from house to house collecting candy. The decorations and lights are to let them know that that house is handing out candy."

"Couldn't that be dangerous?"

Hermione shook her head, "Parents usually go out with their children."

A squeak alerted them to Kissara's presence. Both women turned to see their girl rushing out to greet her momma. The child collided with Bellatrix who returned to hug, she then snorted and turned Kiki's pumpkin shirt around. The older woman gave the younger a look that said 'she dressed herself, didn't she?'

Hermione just smiled and went to collect the shoes their daughter forgot to put on. Tossing them to Bellatrix, she went to get the rakes. The only thing left to do was to put the multi-coloured leaves in the decorative bags.

The odd little family spent the rest of the day raking up the leaves. Or rather Hermione and Kissara had raked the leaves whilst Bellatrix spent her time destroying their piles and trying to get Kiki to jump into the leaves. While at first Hermione had been greatly irritated, she had eventually given in and joined them. Consequently, they only finished filling up the scarecrow/pumpkin men around dusk, adding them to the already extensive amount of decorations in the front yard.

__________

The mothers headed back downstairs after tucking in an exhausted girl. Their daughter was so tired after the long day, Bellatrix had to carry her to bed as Hermione put the girl's half-eaten plate in the refrigerator just in case Kiki woke up hungry in the night.

"I'm taking Kissara out for Halloween. You can come too." Bellatrix declared as she sat on the arm of the couch closest to the large window overlooking the front garden, twirling her hair around her figures in a childish manner, looking at Hermione.

Grabbing her book, Hermione went to sit on the couch opposite Bellatrix, tucking her legs under her. "She's going trick-or-treating with Teddy tomorrow."

"Trust me, she'll like this better."

Hermione looked up from her book and raised her eyebrows.

"And probably, so will you."

Hermione put her open book face down on her lap and leaned back, her expression saying something along the lines of 'really? Do tell.'

Bellatrix smirked. "I'm not telling, it's a surprise."

Hermione wasn't too impressed, but supposed it could be alright. "Could Teddy and Tonks come too?"

Bellatrix seemed to seriously consider the question. "I don't think so… I think it might… Well, Teddy isn't as explorative and… fearless as Kissara."

Hermione frowned. "What do you mean…fearless?"

"You'll see." And with that, the amused dark witch simultaneously plopped down on the couch and called a book over.

Hermione jumped up at the careless expression on Bellatrix's face. "What are you planning?" She asked forcefully. The other witch looked up surprised. "Some things I can let slide but if it could put her in danger…"

Bellatrix's mood darkened, she realized now how bad her statement had sounded but Hermione's lack of trust angered her, even worst – It hurt.

Hermione stepped back a little as Bellatrix closed her eyes to calm herself. After a few seconds, the witch's eyes snapped open and stared at her. Her eyes were almost black. Hermione moved back even more as the former Death Eater stalked towards her. She collided with the wall, Bellatrix slammed her hands on either side of her head, and leaned into her. The Gryffindor stiffened.

"Trust me." She growled into Hermione's ear.

And with that, the dark woman disapparated. Hermione sighed in relief and resignation. She headed to the couch to pick up their discarded books and put them back on the bookshelf, she didn't feel up to reading anymore. She doused the small fire in the fireplace and turned off the lights before heading up the stairs. She was about to close her bedroom door when she saw a blue light flickering in Kissara's bedroom.

Sighing, she headed towards the door, but realized Kiki wasn't awake. The blue fairy was just flying around the room. Pointing her wand at it, she immobilized and dimmed the fairy's light, setting it down on the bookshelf. Hermione pulled the covers up to Kiki's chin, brushed her black curls away from her face and kissed her before heading to bed.

Perhaps she should give Bellatrix's idea a chance. She'd owl Tonks in the morning.

__________

Hermione and Kiki were finishing up their early supper. Kiki could barely hold still, her mommy having to remind her to eat. She was excited; her momma was taking them out for Halloween. She had been excited to pass Halloween with Teddy but Kiki hadn't seen momma much lately, only a couple of days in the past month. Her mommy didn't seem too pleased though. Kiki would wonder why, but her excitement was overwhelming.

Hermione was worried. She trusted Bellatrix to keep their daughter safe, but what kind of outing would be too scary for a six year old but ok for a 'fearless' four year old? She hoped it wasn't a haunted house, Kiki probably wouldn't be scared by the 'monsters' but Hermione didn't want to expose her to that much gore and violence.

Hermione heard Bellatrix apparate into the hallway. She was dressed more elegantly than her usual comfortable black dress, yet the clothes were still practical. The dark witch walked up behind Kissara, Hermione tilted her head slightly, hoping Bellatrix wouldn't scare Kiki. She saw her pull out a small stuffy, a black cat-like thing and brushed its nose against the back of Kiki's neck, the girl jumped but her surprised face quickly morphed into a smile as she realized who was there. Standing up on her chair, the girl stretched out her arms to be picked up. Her momma obliged, but only for a moment, motioning for the girl to eat. Satisfied, Kissara settled back down to eat with her new stuffy on her lap.

"Have you eaten?"

Bellatrix just nodded before going into the living room, she was nervous about tonight, but there was no point in showing it. She knew both the Gryffindor and their daughter would enjoy themselves. She set two dresses down on the couch; this event was too fancy for Hermione's muggle clothing. The larger dress was a comfortable one, form fitting at the top and flaring at the bottom, it was red with gold trim. She had no idea what colours the younger witch preferred but she figured she couldn't go wrong with Gryffindor colours. The smaller dress was pink and green, Kissara's favourite colours; she always wore at least one of those colours and was 'princess' style.

"Why did you get her a Tailypo stuffy?"

Bellatrix turned around; "Why not?"

Hermione walked closer to the dark woman, urgently whispering as if Kissara could hear her; "I don't want her believing that Tailypos are safe to be around."

Bellatrix frowned and shook off whispers. "Look," She started off harshly, but stopped herself; she wouldn't get them out of the house that way. Rolling her eyes, she continued in a more diplomatic tone, "Perhaps the stories only have a grain of truth. How much of the material written about you is truth?"

Hermione pinched her lips and nodded, not having a reply to that. Although, all the literature she had read on Tailypos had nothing good to say- she had to trust Bellatrix's actions, for Kissara's sake. "So where are we going?" She looked across the hall to check on Kissara, who was watching the tense women. 'Finish eating'

"As I said, it's a surprise." Before Hermione could retort, Bellatrix added; "You should finish eating too, unless you hate it this will be a long night."

Sensing this would only lead to an argument, a potentially dangerous argument, the muggle-born let it slide and went to finish her supper.

__________

Hermione stood back and watched Kiki jump up and down enthusiastically at the sight of her new dress. Bellatrix looked satisfied with the child's reaction as she helped her into the dress.

"You should put yours on." Hermione looked between the red dress and her girl. The Gryffindor was surprised to see the older woman tenderly braid Kissara's hair, she hadn't really thought that Bellatrix could do that considering the state of the older woman's hair. Walking over and closing her eyes, the Gryffindor brushed her fingers over the dress. She supposed she needed to start trusting Bellatrix, every time she saw the older woman interact with Kissara she found trust came easier, but the woman had a tendency to do things without asking and worse fly into fits. Though the control Bellatrix has had on her anger last night and today did not go unnoticed. In that moment, Hermione realized how much she missed her parents, her father was always a good judge of character. She supposed she also missed speaking to Ginny, they had gotten closer since James' birth but then Hermione had pulled away after connecting with Bellatrix. She wouldn't be able to keep this a secret forever.

Hermione was startled out of her reverie by two tiny arms wrapping around her. She looked down into two concerned green-brown eyes. She put out her hands, palms down forearms crossed, and uncrossed them, then she made little circles around her head, palms facing Kissara. 'Don't worry,'

Kissara nodded but didn't seem satisfied, so Hermione took her shirt off and picked up her new dress. The now satisfied four-year-old now headed back to her momma, who had turned around, presumably to give Hermione some privacy, to get her new stuffy and bring it into her room.

Once dressed and ready to go, they headed out and Bellatrix scooped up an enthusiastic four-year-old and held out her arm for the Gryffindor. Hermione took the offered arm and felt the familiar tug at her navel that accompanied apparition. They landed heavily, the uneven forest ground made the younger witch stumble but the steadier older witch easily pulled her back up. Kissara was looking around, angling herself around her momma to try and see further.

They had landed in a forest- fairly deep in since none of the day's remaining sunlight made its way through the thick foliage. Yet, oddly enough, the forest wasn't dark, it seemed to…glow? Not obviously but enough for them to be able to see where they were going. Bellatrix had a large smile on her face, Hermione noticed the tenseness the dark witch almost always carried with her was gone, the forest seemed to have the same effect on her as her one on one time with Kiki. The dark witch put Kissara down and told her to make sure to always hold momma's hand. Then the dark-haired couple started to move out of Hermione's sight, but the young mother didn't even start to follow, lost in thought. She didn't stay there long though as Bellatrix noticed her absence and grabbed her hand to pull her along.

"You probably shouldn't let go either."

___________

After about fifteen minutes, they came to a large clearing. Both Grangers stopped in their tracks, staring wide-eyed at the sight before them, Bellatrix was observing them, waiting for their reactions. In the clearing was the largest gathering of creatures Hermione had ever seen with a large range of different species. The bookworm couldn't name them all. Sure a few species were familiar to the witch; centaurs, goblins, house elves... There were a few hippogriffs lined up with some horses and a …griffin? Some of the species could pass for human, others were humanoid, some far from human and yet still others looked like animals. Some looked inviting, others menacing, a large, amazing, mish-mash of life. All were talking, singing, dancing, playing. It was a party, with beautiful music playing at a comfortable loudness.

Kissara squealed when she realized what this was and started to bounce when she spotted mini-versions of the creatures present. Hermione picked her up to keep her from running off and turned to Bellatrix; "What is this?"

"Halloween is a holiday for most creatures, a day to remember and honour the dead and to be grateful for what you have. This is the celebration that comes after worship." She nodded towards the squirming child. "You can let her run around, there are wards set up around the clearing. Trust me, they're powerful, no one can leave with a child that isn't theirs and if someone does not mean well, they are catapulted out of the area."

"Had experience with that, have you?"

Bellatrix just smirked. Playfully snorting, Hermione put Kissara down and turned her so they were face to face. The young mom knew it'd pointless trying to keep Kiki by her side when there were children to play with, so she just signed 'Be nice. Don't get frustrated if they can't understand you.'

Kiki nodded so hard her mommy thought her head would fall off before running to the nearest group of mini 'monsters' - colliding with a very surprised feathered and bird-like creature. At first, Hermione just watched her girl interact with the other children, and was stunned to see them sign to her. She heard the dark witch say;

"I only heard of this earlier this week, in their culture sign language is necessary as different creatures communicate and hear in different frequencies. It is different than the sign language you've taught her, I've asked a friend of mine if there are any books available to teach it. She gave me an address, would you like to come with me?"

"When are you planning to go?" Hermione's eyes were still fixed on the children, an adult with dark eyes and translucent skin had pulled out a ball and seemed to be teaching the kids a new game.

"Wednesday night."

"I would love to go, but Kissara's going to her uncle Harry's after, you wouldn't see her."

"That's alright."

Hermione finally broke her gaze away from the children playing ball to eye Bellatrix suspiciously, only to notice a large…werewolf?... Walking up to the dark witch.

Thinking back on the day she saw Lupin transform, she could tell the basic shape was the same but she could make out three quick distinctions, this creature was about twice his size, had medium length dark brown fur and was a lot more muscular. Actually a quick peek around the clearing showed at least 5 different variations to this body plan.

When the creature got about five feet away, Bellatrix bowed, the bow was returned and the dark witch smiled and extended her hand. The creature took the offered hand and Bellatrix led it to Hermione. Motioning to the younger witch, she said;

"This is Hermione, the woman who took in my little girl. Hermione, this is Rosie, my friend."

Not entirely sure what to say, Hermione just nodded, but jumped when she heard a female voice inside her head. "It is nice to finally meet you," The dark witch was only amused by Hermione's surprise for a couple of seconds. "Bella speaks of you very often." Bellatrix must have been hearing Rosie's voice as well as she turned with her darkened eyes towards Rosie. Though Rosie just cocked her wolf-like head as if to say, 'What are you going to do about it?' Huffing, Bellatrix just somewhat playfully hit Rosie's shoulder. Rosie, on the other hand, looks at Hermione who swore she could see a smile on the wolf-like face. Rosie continued, "I saw you examining everyone, would you like me to bring you around?"

Hermione looked over at Kissara, who was still smiling and playing with the other children. She seemed to be much happier playing here than at school. Satisfied she turned back to Rosie, smiled and nodded. She would love to learn about these creatures.

Rosie took hold of Hermione's hand and started towards a white woman, literally white with white eyes, white hair, she was introduced and learned the woman was a banshee. Bellatrix hung back and observed Hermione and Rosie. They spend the next couple of hours doing more of the same, Rosie ultimately only introduced Hermione to a Drakaina, a Cynocephalus and an Alkonost. The reason for lack of introductions; Hermione never ending flow of questions.

__________

  
Kiki looked around at her new friends, she wished she could go to school with them. They'd been playing ball for a while now, while fun, Kissara decided she'd had enough for now. She wanted to explore. Waving a temporary goodbye, she headed off towards the musicians. They were in the corner of the clearing on a raised platform so they had a clear view of everyone present. Sitting down next to a lizard-like humanoid, who was sliding a stick across a string attached to a bowl, and swinging her feet in the air, Kissara took in the rainbow of colours, many different species, and many different styles of dress. The fur, horns, feathers and scales of some of the creatures attract her attention the most. She knew what skin feels like, had an idea of what fur feels like (dogs) and feathers (Anyanka, her new feathered friend), scales should be different, and she certainly could see big differences between some horns, shape, colour, texture and wanted to know just what that meant.

The lizard man's tail was twitching, just next to her – it was tempting. Kiki was not sure how long she sat there watching the green and purple tail move back and forth, back and forth. Suddenly Kissara pounced on the tail, much like a cat would, using only its front paws. The lizard man jumped in his seat and looked down to find a little black headed child holding his tail. Setting his instrument down, he did notice that the child had frozen but didn't seem to notice her the laughter her behaviour had caused. He spotted a horrified looking woman, brown curls and red dress, she had her hands up covering her open mouth, another woman nearby, black curls, looked amused. He took a chance that and signalled that it was alright to whom he believed to be the girl's mothers. The black-haired woman smirked and turned the other around, speaking to her. As things calmed down and the music resumed, he picked the girl up and set her on his lap. She looked up at him with wide eyes and started rubbing the area around her heart with a closed fist; 'Sorry.' Smiling, he signed back 'It's alright'.

Stepping down of the raised platform with the child in his arms, he continued. 'It's ok to be curious. My name is Xasalamel, what is yours?'

The child perked up and replied, 'Kiki. Can I touch your face?'

Xasalamel couldn't help but smile, she must have noticed his ornaments, special scales which advertised his health and status. He had had 5 clutches himself and knew how curious children could be. He leaned his face into her little hands and pulled away once she seemed satisfied. Xasalamel decided to bring Kiki around the clearing. First he stopped in and introduced her to a Shalakzar demon and, laughing, the demon let the child touch the ram hornlike parallel crest on his head. Then the lizard-like man, a Gornoptide, brought her to see a Togruta, the montrals on her head were surprisingly very soft as they were hollow and used for echolocation. Xasalamel then found three different species: a Thanagarian with feathered wings, Kiki did as most children do-buried her face in the feathers, the Thanagarian laughed; a Hatuibwari, a dragon-like creature with bat-like wings, it was hard to see which one was more surprised, both him and the child had their eyes wide; finally, a dragon. Little known fact – happy dragons are like gigantic playful cats. Xasalamel smiled and left the child with the dragon, going back to the band.

Kissara squealed with joy, her new playmate was wonderful with pretty soft purple scales and a very good wrestler. The dragon let her win a couple times before playfully pinning her down with a head the width of which was equal to Kiki's entire torso. The girl laughed and struggled to free herself before the dragon let her wriggle away. Kiki squealed again as a puff of nice smelling green smoke was blown into her face. Once the smoke cleared, Kissara saw a slightly bigger green dragon appear behind her new friend. The dragons seemed to communicate and the purple one nuzzled her before leaving with the green one.

In a great mood, the girl continued around the clearing and continued her observation of the creatures present. She was so happy her mommies decided to bring her here. Something caught her eye. A black blur on the edge of the clearing. She turned towards the forest, there went the blur again. The blur zigzagged at the edge and Kissara, curious, went towards it. When she started to get close, it always went a little farther away. Finally. When the lights were dimmer, Kissara saw two large feline glowing yellow eyes looking at her from under a bush. She knelt down and extended her hand towards the eyes, hoping that their owner would reveal itself, but something must have startled it and the eyes disappeared and the blur moved away.

Suddenly she was roughly grabbed from behind. She struggled against the grip, only to realize it was her momma, the energy around her momma was tense so Kiki started being as compliant as she could. Kissara was shifted to sit on her momma's hip and she saw the fear in her momma's dark brown eyes, she noticed that her momma was holding her mommy's hand very tightly. Then the pull of apparition brought them home.

__________

Bellatrix had never been a great socializer, she always left that up to Cissy. No, Bellatrix loved to come to these things to learn and observe. It seemed Hermione had the same idea, yet she was much more outgoing in her curiosity. Taking advantage, the dark witch followed the Gryffindor around and only spoke occasionally, mostly to Rosie.

Around half past nine, Bellatrix was near the edge of the clearing when she saw someone she really did not want to see. She wished she could feel anger, wished she could beat his smug face to a pulp. Yet all she could feel was fear. He was standing behind the edge of the protective wards looking in at her. His eyes were glowing, he looked less human than he did while beating her, his skin eerily transparent. She still couldn't pinpoint what species he was. But soon it didn't matter as he did something understood by all creatures, he bared his teeth and she could see his sharp teeth very clearly. It looked like a smile, but it was one of the most threatening gestures, short of actually attacking. The bastard looked towards the mother of her child, then made a show of sweeping the clearing, looking. Then he looked back at Bellatrix, his expression seemingly saying; 'Where's your child?'

Panic set in. Bellatrix started looking around frantically for Kissara, then looked back thinking he might give her a clue as to where her she was, but he was already gone. The panicking witch quickly grabbed hold of Hermione and dragged her out of clearing to look for Kissara.

Hermione didn't fight it as the terror on Bellatrix's face told her everything she needed to know. They finally found Kissara kneeling near a bush. Hermione was instantly relieved, Kissara had probably only wandered off. But Bellatrix's panic only faded when they got to the house, then the dark witch's eyes blackened and she disapparated without saying goodnight.

__________

Hermione collapsed into bed, it was 10 and she had decided Kissara wouldn't be attending school tomorrow; maybe she should give her to Bellatrix for the day. After all it was her idea to stay up this late and she should deal with the (really) cranky and tired Kiki. Shifting in bed, she decided that it was worth it and they'd probably go again next year, and bring Dora and Teddy along. She frowned, their abrupt departure did worry her. What had scared Bellatrix that much?

__________

Bellatrix sat down exhausted. The remains of charred trees littered the ground. Her ears buzzed with whispers. She was angry at herself – for failing to properly address the situation. By their laws, she had every right to kill him, he was threatening them. He was threatening her child. Slamming her fists repeatedly on the ground, she growled in frustration. The Voices were getting louder, so many of them at the same time she couldn't fully understand what they were saying. They got louder and louder and louder until she couldn't take it anymore. She put her bloodied hands to her ears and let out a gut wrenching scream.


	17. Chapter 16 Early November

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the bad German, if you want to correct me, please do.

Hermione was at the dinner table, finishing up paperwork for Kissara's speech therapy. She would be starting in a week. She was hopeful it would help her little girl to make friends, she might even be able to speak clearly in a couple of years. It would mean the world if Kissara could communicate properly. The bullying may have lessened, but misunderstandings will always be a problem. Hermione had also started to wonder whether Kissara could feel her classmates' opinion of her.

The Gryffindor paused as she sensed a presence behind her but didn't move as she felt a now-familiar head of curls brush against her temple, she heard a whisper in her ear:

"I found your parents."

Hermione still jumped at the sound of Bellatrix's voice, as, even expected, she was very close. She had steadied herself and righted the papers in front f her before the whole meaning of those words sunk in. Her parents had been found. Her heart soared and she leaped from her seat, knocking her chair over, and hug-tackled the source of the voice.

Bellatrix stiffened from the hug, stunned. The dark haired witch did soften though, she supposed people who actually liked their parents would be happy about this.

Hermione pulled back a moment, doubt creeping into her mind; "You're not kidding, right?"

"I'm not that evil."

With that the Gryffindor pulled the other witch into another hug. One which Bellatrix returned slightly. It was nice for the time it lasted. The younger witch pulled back and Bellatrix noted a sad look in her eyes hiding behind the smile.

"Where did you find them?"

"Carnarvon, Western Australia, living under the names you gave them."

Hermione's eyes widened. "How?" She had looked there and had found no trace of them.

Bellatrix smirked. "Location spell."

Hermione lightly hit Bella and shot her a look that said, 'seriously?'. Shouldn't there be more to it than that?

Bellatrix backed away from Hermione who, realizing she was too close to the dark witch, shot her a quick apologetic glance. Although the younger witch immediately found herself missing Bellatrix warmth. Choosing not to dwell on it, she locked the feeling away, she had more pressing matters.

"I could teach it to you, it's more powerful than the average location spell."

Bellatrix watched as the other woman only vaguely heard the proposition and nodded at the statement then Hermione sat back down at the table and ran her hands through her hair. Bellatrix suppressed a sigh, she wasn't good at these kinds of things. She flopped down in the chair across from Hermione and started fiddling with the papers on the table. She smiled a bit as she read what they were for, but didn't dwell on it, she needed to comfort the other witch. How, she wasn't sure, but it never hurt to try.

"What's wrong?"

The brunette looked up at her seemingly confused over the question before looking back down. Bellatrix heard her mumble under her breath:

"What am I going to tell them?"

Bellatrix decided on the direct approach first; "Um….You explain why you altered their memories and fill them in on what has happened since then."

Hermione sighed, frustrated and agitated. "Oh yes, mom, dad, I doctored your memories so you would be safe while I, a 17 year old, went to end a war with only a small group of people. Then, after failing to find you, I adopted a deaf year old babe at the age of 21. And now, against all logic, I'm letting her birth mother enter our lives and she's an ex-criminal, a murderer who hears voices!"

Bellatrix flinched at the younger woman's rising tone, but sadly conceded; "Yes, I suppose that will be hard to explain to them." Not letting her feelings show she picked at the papers in front of her; "I suggest rephrasing it though."

She heard Hermione get up and guessed the Gryffindor wanted to get away from her. So Bellatrix decided it was time for her to leave. But as she got up to go kiss a hopefully sleeping Kissara goodnight she was pulled into another hug. Perhaps she had no hid her feelings as thoroughly as she thought.

"I didn't mean to upset you."

Bellatrix returned the hug in earnest now and sighed as the voices inside her head yelled at the muggle-born that she had no sway over the dark witch. She pushed them away and forced out: "I understand, I wouldn't want someone like me around my daughter."

The younger witch didn't answer but kept her head on Bellatrix shoulder. It was strange, but nice. Unfortunately the voices didn't approve of her proximity. Pulling away before anything could happen Bellatrix spoke.

"I should go." She took a piece of paper out of her pocket and put it on the table. "Here is their address. Let me know if I can do anything else."

Hermione just nodded and watched as Bellatrix went up the stairs to kiss their daughter, who was hopefully still asleep. Then realized she had forgotten to ask about their sudden departure at the party several days earlier, or if they were still going to the bookstore tomorrow. At the moment though, one thing was for sure, as happy as she was to know her parents were alive, she wasn't ready to face them yet.

__________

Hermione had just dropped off Kissara at Harry and Ginny's house. She placed her daughter's small bag pack of toys and extra clothes in the entrance way as she watched Kissara run to the back of the house to say hello to Dobby. The elf was free, yes, but spent a lot of time at the Potter's, enjoying helping them out, especially now that little James had arrived.

"Are you sure you don't want to come back for supper?" Ginny asked, bouncing six-month-old James on her hip.

She hadn't seen her friends in a couple of weeks and as much as she wanted to stay she was way too anxious about her current situation. Her parents had entered her thoughts many times in the past twenty-four hours, each time her heart tightened. To add to that Bellatrix had not communicated with her at all, leaving Hermione to conclude that Bellatrix did not, after all, want Hermione to accompany her to the bookstore, especially after last night`s conversation. It upset her horribly.

Her mood is what prompted her to call Ginny and ask her if Kiki could spend the afternoon and have supper with them because she 'missed her aunt and uncle'. Truth was her mood had affected her daughter greatly. Kissara was upset because her mommy was upset, to the point where her teacher had called and asked Hermione to come and pick her up. She had closed up the store at eleven, went to get Kiki and they went home. Kissara had barely eaten at lunch; constantly asking what was wrong. And, yes, Kissara was very mature and would probably grasp some of it, but Hermione hesitated to tell her about her grandparents just yet. It would make the situation all too real.

"No, that's alright, thank you. I have an errand to run anyways. Sometime soon though"

"Alright then, see you at seven." Ginny returned Hermione's smile as she watched her friend apparate. She was worried about Hermione. The bookworm had isolated herself from the rest of the group after the war, only reconnecting with her friends after having adopted Kiki. And that had come as a huge surprise, and seemed a little impulsive at the time, but it seems it was the right decision. Kissara had brightened her mommy's world, and, even throughout the legal battle, Hermione had given the girl the love she deserved and needed. Yet once again Ginny could feel Hermione pulling away. Something had changed several months ago, Hermione cut off all communication, only coming to meet James on the day of his birth. Ginny had planned on confronting her once she had healed but the problem seemed to have resolved itself, Hermione had reached out to them on a few occasions since then. Now though, it seems there was another obstacle in her friend's life.

__________

It was now two o'clock, but Hermione didn't feel up to going to work. She went home and made a mental note to hire a few employees. Her bookstore was doing well enough to stay open on evenings and weekends, it would also give her more freedom to take a day for herself or her family from time to time. To be honest, she wasn't sure why she hadn't yet. Although she had never really taken time off, when she had adopted Kiki she had taken only a week off to bond with her then started bringing her girl to work with her. Even throughout the legal battle she had only had to take court days off as her bookstore was a great place for research.

Since she wasn't going back to work or, as far as she knew, anywhere else, Hermione decided to get comfortable and try to relax. She got to her library, took off her jeans and slung them over the couch before picking up a light read. Pointing her wand at the fireplace, she started a fire and flopped down unto the armchair. Hermione sighed as she tucked her legs underneath her, closed her eyes and leaned back. She was stressed about the current situation with her parents and now she was disappointed that she hadn't even heard from her to cancel. But at the moment Bellatrix was taking up her thoughts. She had looked forward to the outing with Bellatrix.

Hermione did find it a little frightening. She had come to really enjoy the ex-Death Eater's presence. Whether it was playing with her and Kiki at the end of the day and during the weekends, or watching Bella attempt to learn to cook, or just sitting and reading in the library after Kissara was tucked in. It really was crazy and what's more, she couldn't keep hiding her friendship with Bellatrix. The truth had to come out, first to her parents she supposed, then to her friends. It wouldn't blow over well, but she wasn't about to remove Bellatrix from their lives. That was, if she didn't upset the witch to the point the older woman would want to leave them.

With that her thoughts turned to her parents once again. She supposed that next week she should head out to Australia, the longer she waited, the worse the sinking feeling would be. It will be hard to tell them what had happened since the seventh year, but she had no doubt they would still love her, no matter how mad they might be. And wouldn't it be nice to spend Christmas with her family once again? And, while her parents may not agree with her choice to have a child at such a young age, she was sure they would love their granddaughter.

So later this week Hermione would ask Tonks if she could watch over Kiki. She should also tell her friends about Bellatrix by the annual New Year's party, preferably even before Christmas. Fuck, this would definitely make her lose friends, whether or not the ex-Death Eater had been pardoned. But it needed to be done, Bellatrix was family now.

__________

Hermione had been reading on and off for about half an hour when she heard the crack of apparition. It made her jump and almost drop her book, she had not been expecting anyone. And who on earth would apparate directly into her house? It wasn't long before the person walked into the library, it was Bellatrix. Hermione should have known, who else?

Bellatrix nearly laughed at the sight that greeted her as she crossed the library's threshold; Hermione reading in her underwear looking over at her with wide eyes. She managed to control it and raise her eyebrows and in a neutral tone asked:

"What are you doing?"

"Reading?"

Bellatrix rolled her eyes at the answer obviously not thought through. "I can see that. What are you doing here, shouldn't you be at work?"

Hermione paused. "Wait…what are you doing here?" Bellatrix was right, she should be at work, so why was Bellatrix here?

Bellatrix smirked, "I came to borrow a book." She picked up said book off the shelf and showed it to a surprised Hermione. "Seriously though, what are you doing here?"

Not knowing whether Bellatrix was being genuine and, surprisingly enough, not caring, Hermione tried instead to describe what she felt. But a weak "I don't feel well" was all that came out.

"You're sick?"

"Well, no, but…"

Hermione trailed off, really not knowing what to say. But Bellatrix understood immediately, and Hermione then felt should have known the older witch would understand. One of many things she must not have thought of du to her present state of mind. And she was certainly pleased with Bellatrix's seemingly simple solution;

"Well, we were supposed to go to the bookstore later, would you like to go now?"

Bellatrix had to keep in another laugh as Hermione quickly put her book down and jumped up hilariously. She watched the woman go over to the couch and grab her pants, putting them on. Bellatrix couldn't help but steal a quick glance at the other woman's ass as she put on her jeans. She stopped her thoughts there though, no use ruining this awkward friendship over something impossible.

At the front closet, Hermione nodded to the other woman after putting on a light coat, indicating that she was ready to go. An unintentional smile slipped out as the young woman took the offered arm. It didn't take long for the swirling feeling of apparition to take over.

They had landed in another forest that Hermione was not familiar with, at least this time the landing was more graceful than the last side-along trip. Hermione looked around for a building but found none.

"Another forest? I thought we were going to a bookstore?"

Hermione regretted asking the question when a pair of annoyed eyes turned to her. It seemed this time, Bellatrix, though refusing to admit it, was also lost. It was always difficult to know what she could or could not say. Though questioning her actions should have been an obvious subject to avoid.

Hermione was stunned, however, when it wasn't long before said eyes relaxed. Hopefully this meant that Bellatrix's inner struggles were becoming easier to deal with when it came to her. A fact which made a still-cautious Hermione happy.

Bellatrix curtly explained; "I was told to apparate here, then walk purposefully until I find the building."

At Hermione's confused expression, Bellatrix just shrugged and shook her head, she truly did not know more than that.

They walked so-called purposefully for a little while, Hermione trailing slightly behind the older witch, missing the friendly atmosphere of their last trek through the woods. As they keep walking, Hermione kept thinking, and eventually her mind came back to the subject she had not yet broached with Bellatrix; their abrupt departure from the party Halloween Night.

But as she opened her mouth to ask a house appeared from nowhere, and she stopped walking. In fact it seemed to stun Bellatrix as well. She swore it wasn't there a moment ago, it was standing alone. Two stories high with a wraparound porch with a little garden in front, it gave off a Victorian air. Hermione was used to disguised buildings but they were rarely alone, like 12 Grimmauld Place, or were disguised as run-down buildings, like Hogwarts, but never had she seen one appeared out of nowhere. This building and the clearing surrounding it had appeared where there once was a dense forest. Of course the moment doesn't last long, Bellatrix threw back;

"Well, come on then."

Hermione swore to herself that she would ask about the Halloween party after their visit to this mysterious structure. She had to lightly run to catch up to Bellatrix who was already at the front door. In the window, corner closest to the door, was a sign in symbols that Hermione recognized as the alphabet of the universal language of all non-human creatures, Afmiya. Hopefully it meant "come in, we're open" as Bellatrix didn't even knock, just opened the door and stepped in.

Sure enough a little bell rang when the door opened and the interior was set up like any other bookstore. The shelves were full, and books were starting to pile up on the floor. Priority was given to the older books, while the newest ones were on the floor. Hermione gasped as she saw the date on one of them; a book seven hundred years old. Some of them looked even older, but she couldn't tell their dates because of a language, and presumably a different calendar, barrier. Hermione was also glad to see there were new copies of the old books available to avoid damaging the old.

She turned to speak to Bellatrix but the witch was already on the other side of the room, starting to systematically move through the shelves. Hermione laughed, she didn't think they could get through everything before she had to go pick up Kissara. So she left Bellatrix and headed to the back to ask about the book they had come for. She smiled as she went by the staircase, noticing the upper level was also part of the store. They would just have to come back later. The unfortunate thing was not many of the books were in English.

Hermione stopped in her tracks. This was not expected. Sitting behind the counter was a human woman, a muggle at that, judging by the computer at her desk. The woman looked no older than herself.

"Hello!" The cashier looked tired but her smile was genuine.

Hermione smiled back. "Hi," She shot a glance towards Bellatrix who was still browsing the shelves, "We are looking for books to learn the universal sign language…." Hermione trailed off, not knowing what to call it, but it seemed she didn't need to, the woman immediately got up and went into one of the isles and pulled a book from the pile on the floor.

Still smiling she handed it to Hermione, "Here you go, the book is enchanted so you'll only need this one to learn all the signs."

Hermione was slightly surprised but nodded in understanding.

"Could I help you with anything else?"

"No, thank you….?"

"Joelle."

Hermione smiled. "Thank you Joelle, I think we would just like to look around now."

"Would you like me to keep that at the cash for you?"

"Yes, thank you." Hermione turned to head back towards the shelves and caught a glimpse of Bellatrix seemingly looking at her, but the dark witch had turned back to the books before she knew whether or not she had imagined it. Another question popped into Hermione's mind as she reached the closest bookcase so she turned and faced Joelle again.

"So how did you get to work in a non-human bookstore?"

Joelle laughed. "I'm a comparative anatomy student at York University."

"York? Wait, we are in Canada?" Hermione was stunned.

Joelle laughed again. "Don't worry, you're not the only one to be surprised. This bookstore is one of only seven. One for each continent, the creature's way to ensure there's at least always one accessible bookstore with material from all planets, not just this one." Hermione's mouth had now formed an 'O' shape. "Although Europe's bookstore is kept by the goblins so many come here instead of facing a _hospitable_ goblin."

"Wow."

"Yep, pretty much."

"So?"

This drew another laugh from Joelle; "So I stumbled across this bookstore when studying non-human anatomy. The owner appreciated my curiosity and lack of aggression towards non-humans so when I asked to work here, he agreed to hire me. Unfortunately, I can't use this as a subject at my university, but I was told comparative anatomy books were scarce and would be appreciated in this community. So yeah, finishing up my thesis, then I will do some research and write."

Joelle shrugged at the end of her explanation and acted as if she hadn't accomplished anything, as if getting accepted by non-humans was nothing. Hermione wanted to ask more, but it seemed that was all she was going to get today. Joelle seemed to have retreated into her own mind.

Trying to keep a good mood going between them, knowing she would probably be back, Hermione started another topic.

"The wizarding world seems to know nothing about science, and seems to expect muggle-borns to forget everything we had already learned. It's really frustrating, they take magic for granted. Yes, it works, but _why_ does it work?"

That drew a laugh from Joelle; "Yes! Actually in most species a balance is found between science and magic."

And with that, they launched into a decent conversation. Although when the conversation lulled, Hermione took the opportunity to bow out, as she did want to browse the store. When Hermione turned to go, she turned right into Bellatrix. She jumped back. "Bella!" How long had the women been standing there?

"It's time to go," the witch plainly said. "Is there anything else you wish to get while we are here?" Bella waved towards the sign book, "I'll pay for that.

"Actually, yes." Hermione addressed both Joelle and Bellatrix, confused over Bellatrix's behaviour. "Do you have any books to learn Afmiya?"

Joelle guessed the reason for the question while writing down the purchase. "Actually, most of the books here will change to a language the reader can read, as long as it was at some point translated. However if you actually do want to learn there are a few books in the corner." Joelle finished by pointing to said corner.

Bellatrix thanked the employee curtly and took their book before marching out the door. She didn't care about the others' opinion for the moment, even as she watched Hermione exchange a very confused glance with the other girl.

The dark witch walked for a little while before leaning on a tree, out of sight of the bookstore. She closed her eyes and took steadying breaths, squeezing the book to her chest. She tried to calm both the jealousy she felt at the easy conversation between the younger women and the anger the voices forced upon her over her feelings. They were ridiculous really, a normal conversation between women with similar interests should not spark feelings of jealousy. But it was the tone and fluidity which made her envious, Hermione and her had never had a comfortable conversation. However they were raising a child together, or somewhat together, and it would be nice to be able to speak easily. Then again, many people raise children together without even being on civil terms with each other. Yet Bellatrix wanted more…

"Bella?"

The dark witch snapped out of her reverie as she heard Hermione's voice close by. Finding no use in hiding any longer, Bella turned away from the tree and walked to Hermione.

"Would you like to go eat before going to get Kissara?"

It was clear that Bellatrix didn't want to talk about what caused this sudden departure either, and since it seemed she had already calmed down enough to be civil, Hermione let it slide. She decided instead to be happy at the fact that Bellatrix wanted to have dinner with her, and had seemed to invite herself over afterwards.

"Sure. Do you want to keep walking and see where we end up?"

Bellatrix shook her head. "No, we are more than likely hours away from anything."

"So back to London then?"

The other witch seemed to consider this, "No, people don't know about our arrangement yet, they would be an uproar in the newspapers…but I do know somewhere we can go."

Bellatrix extended her arm to Hermione once again, who took it without much thought.

They landed in a somewhat crowded street. Hermione looked around and noticed that the signs were in German.

"Germany, huh?"

"Well, they don't know us." Bellatrix turned to her, "Unless, you've been her before?"

Hermione shook her head and Bellatrix turned away and started walking down the sidewalk. Hermione followed a little behind. She took the time to read some of the signs. Out of boredom she sometimes found herself trying to read books in a foreign language, teaching herself to read them with the help of different translated text. Hence she could now read in French, German, Spanish and Italian, the Latin alphabet being the easiest to understand. Unfortunately, reading wasn't quite the same thing as speaking. She could get by with the basics, but she needed practice. Perhaps Bellatrix would be interested in practising with her?

Hermione was startled out of her reverie when a cool hand slid into hers and threaded fingers with her. She looked up to see Bellatrix rolling her eyes. The older witch turned away and pulled Hermione along.

She was led to an Indian restaurant, which was kind of surprising, but she wasn't about to complain. The restaurant was ornately decorated in reds and golds and cultural murals. An Indian waiter came to the door to greet them.

Bellatrix spoke up; " _Einen Tisch für zwei, bitte._ " 'A table for two, please.'

The server nodded and held out his arm; " _diesen Weg_ " 'This way', and proceeded to lead them to a nice corner table, far from everyone else.

They sat down and the waiter handed them some menus while a pitcher of water filled their glasses.

" _Kann ich Ihnen etwas zu Trinken_?" 'Can I get you anything to drink?'

Once again Bellatrix answered but Hermione noticed that she couldn't seem to look at their waiter while speaking.

" _Riesling bitte, Für uns beide_ " 'Riesling please, for both of us.'

" _Wünschen sie ein, oder zwei?_ " 'Do you want 0.1 or 0.2 liters?'

" _Zwei._ "

The man nodded and left them to look over their menus. Wine glasses appeared in front of them shortly after.

"White wine?"

Bellatrix looked a little confused at Hermione's question. "Yes? It's good with Indian food, and I thought, whilst we are in Germany we could try the local wine."

Hermione looked back down to her glass. "I don't really drink wine."

"Oh… Well, would you like anything else?"

Hermione picked up her glass of wine and took a sip. It wasn't as bad as her previous wine tastings, in fact it was rather good, save for the strong taste at the end. She could get used to it, if not she always had her glass of water.

Hermione shook her head. "It's fine, thank you."

Hermione watched Bellatrix take a sip of the wine, then got nervous as she watched the dark witch's eyes harden when the waiter came over.

" _Sind Sie bereit zu bestellen?_ " 'Are you ready to order?'

Bellatrix didn't seem to register the question, Hermione looked briefly at her menu and choose the first entrée she recognized.

" _Kann ich das Lamm Rogan Josh haben_?" 'Can I have the Lamb Rogan Josh?'

The man nodded and looked to Bellatrix who just handed him her menu and said:

" _Huhn Madras, bitte._ " 'Chicken Madras, please.'

The man once again nodded and left with both their menus.

Bellatrix looked at Hermione, looking slightly surprised, slightly pleased. "You speak German?"

Hermione scoffed a little but still a little proud of having impressed the older witch; "Not really, I can read it and hence I know the basics. But I doubt I could hold a conversation."

Bellatrix smirked. "That explains the very heavy accent, granted, I have one too, but not as strong. Honestly I doubt it will be much of a challenge to be able to speak it, if you can read fluently?" Hermione nodded at the question. "Well, maybe next time I'll bring you to a German non-human party."

Hermione smiled at the suggestion. "That would be nice."

Bellatrix smiled back, but it disappeared as another restaurant employee walked by their table. Again, it didn't last long, their food appeared on the table. It looked and smelled good, but before they continued with their supper, Hermione found it important to address Bellatrix about the fact that the woman kept looking at the dark-skinned staff suspiciously.

The look on her face must have shown her disapproval since Bellatrix sighed and actually looked ashamed. She did seem to debate whether to explain herself or not as she fiddled with the place setting, but choose not to avoid the subject;

"My parents always told me that if someone was not like me; pureblood, rich, white, that they were filth. It just didn't matter if they were kind or talented, I was to avoid them and if I couldn't I needed to degrade them. I did learn otherwise over the wars, but the cycle, the habit, was hard to get out of, especially with the voices. After I started spying for Dumbledore, I met Rosie, and she helped me so much with accepting others. But we could only approach non-humans. So today, it's easy to put aside the terrible mindset I grew up with, with other species. Unfortunately not so much with humans. I need to know someone from a group, and like them, to be able to overpower all the bad thoughts I have for that group and hence judge them for who they are instead of what arbitrary group they belong too."

"So you're trying to stop?"

Bellatrix looked a little annoyed at that question. "Of course." It was almost as if the girl hadn't been listening. "I know you, hence it's now easier not to hate all muggle-borns. But, I don't know any coloured people, so…"

"Seriously, you don't know any coloured people?"

"Nope."

"Huh."

With that Hermione took a first bite out of her food, it may have been chosen at random, but it was really good. She tried to dispel the earlier tension, confident Bellatrix really was working to become a better person.

"So… do you work? Or do something during the day?"

Bellatrix looked up from her plate once again. "No. I don't need to. And even if I did, who would hire me?"

"Right. So what do you do to occupy yourself? You don't seem the type of person to do nothing."

Bellatrix shrugged to buy herself time to finish chewing. "I read mostly. Sometimes I go out to visit Andy, Cissy or Rosie. I saw you were filling up the papers for Kissara's speech therapy?"

"Yes, I'm very hopeful." Hermione smiled a bit, still a little nervous about this new obstacle.

Bellatrix rubbed her foot against Hermione's leg. "There's nothing to worry about, Kissara's an amazing girl. Only good can come out of this…unless the teacher's bad, but then it's easy to find another." Bellatrix added the last bit in a playful threatening tone which made Hermione laugh.

Bellatrix's pinch of dark humour lightened up the atmosphere at the table enough so that both women could put aside that awkward attempt at conversation and eat dinner in comfortable silence. Hermione laughed a bit, they didn't have this problem at home, Kissara was always the chatty one at supper. They were always trying to keep her from signing but often failed and talked with her anyways.

She supposed today was a good day to learn to enjoy Bellatrix's presence when Kissara was not around, instead of hiding away in their books.

 

__________

 

Hermione and Bellatrix landed on the sidewalk at Grimmauld Place. As Hermione strode to number 12 Bellatrix tucked herself in an alleyway.

In a better mood, Hermione didn't hesitate to knock on the door. She heard thumping footsteps coming towards the door and a thump consistent with Kiki going to open the door too quickly and colliding with it instead. Harry's laughing snort reached her ears as he opened the door. A blurry black head of curls collided with her and she took a step back to balance herself. Hermione bent her hands into her chest, pointing to it, then touched her right middle and index fingers to the top of her left middle and index fingers.

'Have fun?'

Kiki nodded and raised her arms, wanting to be picked up. Her mommy obliged holding her tightly, then addressed Harry.

"Did she behaved herself?"

Harry smiled; "As much as any other four-year-old, maybe a bit better." He then handed her Kissara's backpack, which contained extra clothes, a few toys, a water bottle, and anything else she might need while out. Hermione swung the pink and green bag up onto her own back and looked to Harry once again.

Both just stood there for a little bit; Harry was like a brother with which she had grown apart. She still loved him, but rarely saw him, she usually only got to see Ginny. Although that would change when Ginny went back to Quidditch.

"So, how's work?"

"Good. Serious crimes have dropped considerably since we've caught Alecto Carrow. It makes my life a little more boring, but it's comforting."

"I'm happy to hear that." Hermione truly was, Harry was doing a great job as head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

"How's the bookstore?"

"Oh, it's good. I'm planning on hiring some employees soon, to have longer hours, and maybe to be able to take some time off."

"Good for you." Harry smiled at her. "Actually, could I send someone your way? One of the Aurors' daughter just graduated from Hogwarts and needs a part-time job to help pay for further studies."

"Yeah, sure. I'll let you know when it's a good time."

"Cool, thanks."

"Anyways, I need to put this one to bed." Hermione vaguely waved to the girl who had gone limp in her arms. "Goodnight Harry."

"Goodnight Mione."

And with that Hermione turned away and walked back towards the sidewalk, looking back as she heard the door close. Hermione put Kissara down when she turned off of Grimmauld Place. The girl wasn't happy at first, but then she spotted who was waiting for them. Kiki ran and jumped into her momma's arms. Bella swung the girl around, and hugged her tightly. Hermione smiled as she saw Bellatrix tear up a bit at how happy Kissara was to see her. She often had to remind herself that the ex-Death Eater was not shown this sort of affection often.

When Star put her down, Kiki took Star's hand and extended her other hand towards her mommy, who walked towards them and took the offered hand. Holding her mommies' hand Kiki hopped over the sidewalk cracks as they walked home. It was a long walk, and she wanted to stay up but she felt her eyes start to close. Kissara soon felt her mommy pick her and she tucked her face into her mommy's hair.

Next thing she knew Kiki was being lowered down into bed by Star, she was already in her pyjamas. Star pulled her blankets over and kissed her forehead before leaving. Then her mommy came, handed her Taiga, the stuffy Star had gotten her for Halloween, and also kissed her forehead. Kissara had fallen asleep before her mommy had closed the door.

 

__________

 

They were settled in the library, both with their book of choice when Hermione decided it was as good a time as any to ask about Halloween.

"I've been meaning to ask you…"

Bellatrix feigned disinterest, but looked up briefly from her book.

"Why did we have to leave from the party so suddenly?"

The dark witch stilled, seemingly not even breathing. The book slid from her hands and fell to the floor, the loud noise making Bellatrix jump and cover her ears. Hermione prepared herself to draw her wand in case of trouble, but was surprised at the expression on the other witch's face. Instead of the usual dark expression brought on by the voices, she looked utterly terrified.

"Bellatrix?"

Hermione carefully approached the other woman and kneeled before her. She slowly and obviously brought her left hand, the hand which wasn't holding her hidden wand, up to touch the other woman's knee. Bellatrix jumped and pulled away, then she seemed to realize who it was and she sobbed out;

"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry…so sorry."

The ex-Death Eater was now rocking back and forth, repeating those words over and over again. Hermione was astounded that Bellatrix would actually show this type and amount of emotion in front of her. That feeling passed quickly though, she realized something was very wrong.

"Bella," She spoke gently, trying not to agitate the woman further. "Why are you apologizing? What happened that night?"

Bellatrix stilled, stopped apologizing and looked Hermione in the eye; "I put her in danger."

"Who? Kissara?" Bellatrix nodded. Hermione could not believe it, Bellatrix had said the gathering was as safe as could be. She knew for a fact that Bellatrix would not put their daughter in danger, or at least she used to be confident about this.

Hermione felt panic rising in her chest, she spoke more sternly to the woman, resisting the urge to shake her. "What happened?"

Tears escaped and ran down Bellatrix's cheeks. "Her father was there."

"What?" Hermione didn't have much more to say; Bellatrix had never brought up Kissara's genetic father. She had assumed he had been a Death Eater, who was now either dead or in Azkaban.

Bellatrix pulled away from Hermione.

"Her father was there…not in the clearing, he couldn't get through the wards. I don't think he knew he had a daughter, but he knows now. And he threatened to harm her."

Bellatrix stopped talking when she saw Hermione was fighting an inner battle. The young mother was caught between fear anger and panic, each making her tremble and making it hard to breathe. She wanted to yell at Bellatrix for having put Kissara in danger and not having told her sooner. But Hermione knew exploding at the other witch would get them nowhere so she took a few shaky calming breaths and she looked back up to the older witch, managing to force out the important questions.

"What is he?"

"I don't know."

"Is he dangerous?"

"Yes." She added in a hushed whisper; "Very."

"What can we do to keep Kissara safe?"

Bellatrix looked away; "By their laws, when one threatens the life of another, the other or their family is allowed to retaliate. Whether he is successful in killing Kissara or not, we are now allowed to kill him in order to protect her or in seeking revenge." And looked back, her gaze having solidified; "I'd rather kill him before he has the chance to do anything."

Bellatrix was pleased to see Hermione firmly nod in agreement. She had been worried the Gryffindor would not condone killing. She continued;

"I've asked Rosie to kill him if she can. Her lover, Shiara, is also keeping an eye out for him. I haven't had the heart to tell you, Andy or Cissy yet, but I have been keeping an eye on Kissara during the day. I decided to come here today to put up stronger protection wards, but those plans were changed, as you know…"

Hermione nodded and plunked back down to the floor. Her head was light and she couldn't think the feeling of dread was so overwhelming. She did hear a shuffling and assumed Bellatrix had left when all was quiet.

Bellatrix felt terrible, for what she had done, but mostly because of the fear that that monster may come after them. She stood and went to the kitchen, getting a glass of water for both Hermione and herself. The young woman jumped when she placed the cool glass of water in her hand and seemed to come back to reality. The older witch slide down the couch onto the floor next to the younger.

"I came to a bad realization today, at the bookstore…. You already have strong wards around your home, though they could be improved. But, unless we figure out what that monster is, no wizarding ward could ever be strong enough to stop him."

Hermione understood, but only nodded. She had always prided on being able to resolve any situation but at the moment her mind was just overwhelmed by the unknown and fear for her daughter. She felt powerless and was angry by her lack of action. However it seemed she didn't need to be strong tonight, Bellatrix had wrapped her arms around her and Hermione leaned into the embrace. She was glad she hadn't yelled at Bella earlier. Understanding would make them a team. Tonight Bellatrix was stronger, another day it could be reversed.

It was a little disheartening when Bellatrix pulled away, but the woman's now certain voice was reassuring as she pulled Hermione's chin up to look her in the eye.

"Tomorrow, we are going to go talk to Rosie and see if she could point us in the direction of a powerful true witch."

For a moment Hermione, jumped to the question of blood purity, only to remember meeting some 'true witches' at the Halloween party. The species which had crossed with humans to create the wizarding race. She shook the thought away. How could her mind think of something like that when they were more important matters at hand?

Bellatrix's hand appeared in front of her face and Hermione jumped and looked up to the dark-haired woman.

"We should get to bed, we have a long day ahead of us."

Hermione took the offered hand and was startled when the thin witch managed to completely lift her onto her feet.

They didn't say another word. Bellatrix gave her a tight smile and Hermione started towards the staircase and looked back to see Bellatrix disappear in green flames.

Hermione started to climb the staircase, dazed, and spotted her little girl sitting at the top of the stairs, in tears, clinging to the bannister. The girl probably felt as upset as her mothers, without the consolation of knowing why. Hermione picked Kissara up and rubbed the girl's back, kissing her on the head. She would have to figure out a way to block the powerful emotions that could stem from them. She couldn't block Kiki's ability, as much as she wanted too, to protect her from every hurtful emotion out there… But she could try to find a spell to seal in the emotions in the room they were in.

She sighed and rubbed her nose in black ringlets. She got in the glowing room and lowered her girl onto the bed. Kiki whined a bit and kept holding on firmly to her arms, Hermione gently pulled the little hands off of her and pulled the covers up over the still sniffling girl. She brushed her 'I love you' hand against the girl's cheek. Sitting down on the bed Hermione swallowed her emotions and tapped rhythmically on Kissara's chest, lulling her to sleep.

It took a little while for Kissara to fall asleep again and Hermione was relieved when it happened. All she wanted to do now is sleep. She got undressed quickly, only just remembered to brush her teeth and collapsed into bed.

Hermione buried herself in her covers, her heart was clenching. What if Bellatrix was right? What if that creature really wanted to harm Kissara? How could they stop him? They didn't even know what he was. Perhaps she could return to the bookstore and see if they had any material that could help them identify it? It also brought forth another long list of questions; how is Kissara different than other wizards? Obviously she was deaf, but humans could be deaf, and less obviously, she could sense others' emotions. That last one was probably a result of her now revealed ancestry. Would other things surface later on?

With these worrying thoughts added to her collection of worries, Hermione tossed and turned and barely slept that night.

__________

Vayne looked towards the quaint house from the forest, he scoffed. Such a false sense of security.

He looked down to the creature beside him. He had taken a long time to decide what the creature, indebted to him, would do to repay him. Following the events on All Hollow's Eve he had decided to ask the tailypo to kill the thing he had sired. It was a delightful thought; especially now that he knew the destruction of it would also destroy at least two other lives. Of course, the cryptid did not refuse, those things did not have a sense of right or wrong, but did repay their debts.

The dark elf hybrid reached out with his energy. It was a strong magical being, like himself, and he knew the energy would draw it outside. Time passed and it wasn't coming outside…it seemed it wasn't as powerful as he had thought, or maybe more powerful and could ignore the energy but he doubted it.

He was about to give up and send the tailypo up to its room when he heard the back door finally creak open and saw it emerge outside. Vayne left as the tailypo started its walk towards it, he could not be discovered if the thing's cries alerted the others. Let the carnage begin.

 

__________

 

Kissara woke up for the second time that night. This time, she wasn't sure what had woken her up. She could tell her mommy was finally asleep and that it wasn't time for school. Pushing the feeling down, she stared at the stars on her ceiling and giggled. They were so beautiful; the dark twinkling sky was so pretty with the dawn colours of her walls. She wanted to look at them for the rest of the night but felt too sleepy. She cuddled with Taiga and fought not to close her eyes.

As soon as she had started to drift back to sleep Kissara felt something pull her awake again. Kiki sat up and looked around her room. Something was different, something was calling to her and she needed to find out what it was. Sliding out of bed and gripping Taiga tightly, she headed towards the staircase.

The deaf girl knew from trial and error to walk lightly and avoid the top step so she wouldn't wake her mommy. She went down the stairs and turned towards the back of the house where she could feel a presence. The closer she got to the source, the more uneasy she felt. She started to breathe hard, if her stuffy were alive it would be in pain because of how hard she was squeezing it. Kissara slowly reached for the door handle, not noticing the locking mechanism unlocking itself, it was slightly above her head and hard to turn, a purposeful feature so she had to put Taiga down and use both hands to turn it.

She peeked through the crack in the door before stepping out. Seeing nothing the four-year-old walked unto the porch and looked closely at the tree line, not hearing the door close and lock behind her.

The same black shadow the girl had seen at the Halloween party walked out of the tree line. It was moving slowly towards her wanting to reveal itself. Slitted yellow eyes that glowed in the dark surrounded by fur so black it was hard to make out the creature's features. Kissara only made out its body when it entered the soft circle of light emanating from the few light sources left on in the house. It had a jaguar's body. However its front paws resembled hands with long clawed fingers, its ears and tail were much longer than a normal feline. Its triangular face seemed to smile at her with its long sharp teeth.

As the creature stalked towards her, not a hunting stride nor a friendly one, it started to chant; "Tailypo….. Taaailyyyypoooo… Tailypooooooo…." Kissara could not hear the whispered call, but could feel its presence in the air. The call brushed over her like a furry tail threateningly caressing her face. Kissara was frozen in place as the creature stepped onto the first step of the porch, repetitively scratching the step, gouging deep marks into the wood.

The creature was face to face with the child when it bared its teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...the next chapter won't be up for a while. Finals are upon me 0.0 and i'm also writing 3 fanfics at the moment and the next in line to get a chapter is Second Chances (which will be up on this site in less than an hour)


	18. Chapter 17: November 2004

**November – The next day**

This little human was different. We didn’t care much for humans. We didn’t mind killing them. But sometimes humans surprises us. We were growling. We were showing our teeth. We were threatening. We were not expecting the little human to light up. It smiled and ran toward us. The little human threw its arms around us and held us in the way little humans do when they are happy. We stopped everything. We were so confused.

 

The little human started laughing and touching our face. It ran away, unconcerned about us at her back. The little human moved a stone from the ground and took something from under it. It came back holding something pink and removed something brown from it.

 

The little human held the brown thing out to us, its paw open. We smelled it, it was sweet-smelling. We weren’t sure why it was showing the brown thing to us, we looked back up at the little human. It seemed to notice our confusion. It brought the brown thing to its mouth and pretends to eat it before offering the morsel to us again. We know enough to know that human kittens this young do not harbour the ill intent seen in adults. We eat meat to live, but we always enjoy treats.

 

We took the sweet from the hand of the little human. The sweet was good but the laughter from the little human was even better. The kitten laughed as our tongue tickled its paw. It wiped its paw on its fake fur and happily walked to the door of the den. It motioned for us to follow. We did. But it could not open the door.

 

The kitten was slightly upset but it didn’t progress. It once again motioned for us. The kitten led us towards the small forest to a wooden basket up in a tree. The kitten was agile for a human, it even reached out for us to help us climb. But we love trees. We jumped right into the kitten’s basket. It laughed again and also got into the basket.

 

It started gesturing to us. We recognised it was communicating. We didn’t know what it was saying. But we had decided we liked this kitten so we laid down and pretended to listen to the happy kitten. Happy kitten soon became sleepy kitten. It drifted off to sleep right in front of us. How odd, the kitten has no fear. We smelled the kitten, and felt something odd. Magic was flowing around the kitten, more magic than the magic humans. This was a half-breed.

 

We decided to leave the kitten, but we would be back. This was a nice kitten. But as we were going to jump we saw the kitten shiver. It _was_ cold out for a furless animal, even with its fake fur. We decided to lie next to the kitten to warm it up. The kitten snuggled into us, putting its cold paws in our fur. We wrapped our tail around the kitten. We would stay for a little while.

 

We fell asleep. We were woken when we heard frantic cries. But not the kitten. We look through the basket toward the den. Two female humans were looking for something. The kitten looked like one of them. We nuzzled the kitten once more and leapt out of the basket and away from the den.

 

We would be back for the kitten.

 

**********

Hermione stretched out as she woke up. She was nice and warm, the sheets were soft and she didn’t want to get out of bed. Unfortunately it was a weekday. She sighed and sat up, brushing her hair back. She looked at the clock, 6:58. She beat the clock by two minutes. She turned her alarm off and got dressed.

 

Once dressed Hermione finally managed to shake herself from sleep’s grip. And she immediately wished she hadn’t, last night’s conversation came back to haunt her. First order of the day, getting Kissara to school. Second, putting a hiring sign at her bookstore to free up some time. Then she was supposed to meet with Bellatrix.

 

Hermione shoved her worries to the back of her mind so as not to worry her little girl. Her heart dropped as she opened Kissara’s bedroom door. The covers were pulled back and Kiki was nowhere to be seen.

 

“Kissara?” Obviously shouting her name was ridiculous but it helped keep Hermione’s nerves in check.

 

Hermione headed to the bathroom, hoping her daughter was there. She wasn’t. Hermione turned and ran down the stairs and literally collided with Bellatrix.

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

Bellatrix shrugged nonchalantly but started to get worried when she saw Hermione’s expression. “I just thought it’d be nice to have breakfast with you and Kissara. What’s wrong?”

 

“Kiki’s not upstairs. I’m looking for her.”

 

Bellatrix nodded and pushed Hermione towards the front of the house. She would check the back. Bellatrix ran to the library and laundry room and made sure to check behind the furniture. She heard Hermione doing the same in the living room and kitchen. No Kissara do far. She walked to the back of the house towards the basement entrance to check there, but she paused as she saw a little black stuffy and the back door. Taiga. She grabbed the stuffy and went to open the door. It was locked.

 

“Hermione?”

 

“Did you find her?”

 

“I think she’s outside. Is the back door usually locked?”

 

Hermione came to join her. “What? Of course it’s locked. I don’t trust her not to go outside when she’s not supposed to. She can’t reach the deadbolt.”

 

Bellatrix unlocked the door and stepped outside, Hermione followed. They needed to make sure they looked everywhere. Hermione admitted to herself, that Kissara was more likely to venture outside than into the basement, she was scared of the basement. But what if Kissara had not wandered off? Hermione shook those thoughts out of her head, the thought of someone taking her daughter making her heart tighten.

 

It was a big empty yard with nothing to hide behind so they each went one way following the perimeter of the yard. Hermione paused when she saw a black shadow move near the treehouse. The young mother took off running towards the treehouse and she spotted Bellatrix following her. Hermione got to the rope ladder and climbed up to see her daughter curled up in her pyjamas without socks. _She must be freezing._

 

“Is she up there?”

 

“Yes.” Hermione reached out to pick up her girl, stunned when she touched her. “She’s warm.”

 

“Fever?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

Kissara woke up as Hermione was getting ready to go back down. The girl at first smiled, happy to see her mom but soon felt the worry of both her mothers come over her. She wasn’t sure why they were worried but she apologized anyways. Her mother sighed and went down.

 

When Hermione got to the ground she motioned for Kissara to come join them.

 

‘What were you doing up there?’

 

Kiki looked at her mommy and Star. 

 

‘I slept with Taiga.’

Bellatrix stepped in. ‘We found Taiga in the house, you didn’t sleep with her. How did you get outside?’

 

‘I opened the door. And I had a sleepover with Taiga’

 

Both women were truly confused. Hermione noticed Kiki was starting to shiver so she shook the questions off for now.  She took her girl’s hand and led her back to the house. Kissara hesitantly reached for Star’s hand as well, and Star took the offered hand.

 

Once inside Bellatrix gave Taiga back to Kissara. She patted the girl on the back; ‘Go get dressed, mommy and I will start breakfast.’ Bellatrix looked over at Hermione and noticed her wet socks. ‘Can you also bring down socks for your mommy?’

 

Kiki sniffled and nodded, she turned to her mommy. ‘Are you mad at me?’

 

‘No sweetie,’ Hermione got down to Kiki’s eye level. ‘I was just very worried that’s all. Never again sleep outside without us ok?’

 

Kissara was teary eyed so Hermione pulled her daughter in for a hug and wiped a couple of stray tears away from her girl’s eyes and her own.

 

Bellatrix noticed the time and placed her hand on Hermione’s back, “I hate to say this, but if you want Kissara to catch the bus, we’re going to need to hurry up.”

 

Hermione nodded and addressed Kiki; ‘Go get dressed.’

 

The girl nodded and ran up the stairs.

 

“I can’t believe I left the door unlocked.”

 

“I don’t think you did.”

 

Hermione stood up and looked at Bellatrix. “I’m sorry?”

 

“I don’t think you left the door unlocked. Think. I found it locked. Even if you had left it open, she can’t reach the lock, much less lock it from the outside without a key. Someone was here.”

 

“Think it was her father?” Hermione ask, getting very worried.

 

“I don’t know. It doesn’t seem to me like he would be the type to simply let her freeze to death. But we can’t rule it out.”

 

Hermione nodded and sighed, frustrated. It was very important to get the wards up today. She bent down to remove her wet socks. “We’ll bring her with us today. We shouldn’t leave her alone.”

 

Bellatrix thought about that as she led Hermione to the kitchen. “I think it would be better for her if she went to school.” As Hermione started to protest, Bellatrix held up her hand to tell her to wait. “If she couldn’t feel our emotions, I’d say ok. But dragging her through this…” Bellatrix shook her head. “Muggle primary school keeps a good eye on the children. I doubt he’s going to try attacking her there.”

Hermione looked at Bellatrix and met concerned dark brown eyes which were also filled with worry. She couldn’t help it, Hermione fell against Bellatrix and held her. The other witch stiffened and Hermione was afraid she would be pushed away. But she melted into the unexpectedly returned embrace. She buried her face in the dark, soft, curls and inhaled the wonderful scent of lavender and pine. Tears escaped and she snuggled closer. When Bellatrix treaded hand in her hair, Hermione started sobbing. It had been so long since the last time she had been comforted.

 

Bellatrix decided to return the hug in earnest, ignoring all warning bells going off in her head. She wrapped her arms around the young woman. It wasn’t all that bad. In fact she rather enjoyed it and decided to pull Hermione close. She wasn’t entirely sure what to do when she felt tears on her shoulder. Bellatrix tried something she knew she would like if she were in this position. She threaded her hand into brown curls and rubbed her scalp lightly. When Hermione started sobbing, Bella was afraid she had not done the right thing, but was relieved when Hermione clung to her even more tightly.

 

Once she calm down Hermione didn’t want to pull away and she stayed in the other woman’s arms until she felt a couple tugs at her shirt. She pulled out of the embrace to find a very worried Kiki looking up at her. She smiled at her girl. Hermione did feel better now and she signed to Kissara not to worry. She looked up at the clock. They were late.

 

‘Toast?’ she asked everyone. The dark haired girls nodded and Hermione put toast in the toaster, they didn’t have time to make anything else.

 

Bellatrix looked down at a Kissara and almost laughed when she saw the girl had put her dress on inside out. ‘Here, let me fix that.’ She undressed and redressed Kiki correctly and was happy to see the child had remembered to put tights on. Bella also asked her if she had remembered to bring some socks for her mother. She couldn’t help but laugh when Kissara proudly held up a mismatched pair of children’s socks.

 

When Hermione saw this, she also started to laugh. Poor Kissara looked confused, but Hermione didn’t bother to explain. She put the toast for Kissara and Bellatrix on the table, putting some more toast in the toaster. She thanked Kiki for the socks, kissed her on the forehead and went back upstairs to get herself another pair of socks.

 

**********

Of course Kissara was late for the bus, but Hermione had apparated them in a hidden corner near the school, so her girl wasn’t late for school. Hopefully Bellatrix was right and the monster wouldn’t strike at school.

 

Their next stop brought them to the bookstore. Hermione didn’t open the store but hung a sign on the door.

 

_Now hiring full and part time. To apply please slide your resume and cover letter under the door._

It wasn’t fancy but would have to do. Only the wizarding world would see the sign and she made sure to add.

 

_Must be able to help with muggle books or willing to learn about them._

“Ready to go?”

 

Hermione turned to Bellatrix and nodded her head. She was starting to get anxious about going to see a powerful witch. What if she had an aversion to humans? What if she refused to help?

 

Hermione jumped as she felt hands rub her arms. Bellatrix reassures her; “It’ll be ok. Rosie will make sure we will find at least one witch willing to help us.”

 

Hermione’s jaw dropped. It was amazing to see the 180 in Bellatrix. Unfortunately she worried the voices would rebel even harder after this long streak of kindness. However she would have to worry about that later, right now she would just take this turn of events for granted. She sincerely said; “Thank you.”

 

Bellatrix turned away, uncomfortable. Hermione was sad to see her eyes go black, but they were a shade lighter when Bella turned back to face.

 

“Come on.” Bellatrix said harshly and held out her arm.

 

Hermione let it drop as she knew the witch was only hiding her soft side. She took the offered arm and soon they had landed in a forest of conifers with such high braches you could see for over a kilometre.

 

Bellatrix let go of Hermione almost immediately, as if she could not stand her presence anymore. It was a little hurtful, but the muggle-born tried not to dwell on it. Bellatrix’s next actions though confused and amused her. Hermione tried her best not to laugh as Bellatrix looked down and started shuffling her feet, taking tiny steps.

 

Bellatrix looked up and frowned at her; “Well, you could help.”

 

Hermione swallowed her smile and retorted, slightly serious, slightly playful; “I could. If I knew what we were looking for.”

 

 **That stupid mudblood. It’s not our fault you know nothing.** _It’s not like I told her where we were going._ **You should not contradict us. Do you see what you have done? The mudblood is comfortable in your presence. Foolish woman…**

Bellatrix shook her head, hoping to quiet the voices for a bit, without any luck of course. “We are looking for Rosie’s den. It’s hidden with charms but you can trip on the opening.”  Even after her explanation the dark witch noticed that Hermione was still looking at her. “What?”

 

“Nothing.” She dismissed, “Do you have a general idea where to look?”

 

Bellatrix shrugged, “Within 500m of our landing spot.”

 

The younger woman nodded and turned away, heading in the opposite direction. Bellatrix watched her for a little bit, biting her lower lip. Something was happening, something she most definitely wasn’t comfortable with. She shook her head. The voices _were_ wrong about how Hermione, or anyone else for that matter, should be treated. Although, that didn’t mean she should dwell on the strange sensations that were present in her when she was with the young woman. Bellatrix took a deep breath; _The_ _only reason I spend time with Granger is to be able to be part of my daughter’s life._ **Keep telling yourself that fool, you are a disgrace!**

 

Bellatrix jumped and snapped out of her internal debate when she heard Hermione cry out in surprise. She looked and saw that the other witch had found Rosie.

 

Hermione was startled when a black wolf head appeared out of the ground, seemingly out of nowhere. It seemed the creature noticed the fright she had giving the young woman, so she wiggled her nose and let out a loud yawn, making an odd dog-like meowing noise, then set her head down, giving the witch big puppy dog eyes. Hermione let a relieved laugh as she realised it was just Rosie.

 

“It’s nice to see you again Rosie.”

 

The wolf-creature, yes Hermione had been doing some reading, Rosie was not a werewolf but another species of the same family, perked up at the lighter tone and starting coming out of what must have been her den. Hermione backed up and remembered that Bellatrix had bowed to Rosie at the party, so Hermione mimicked her movements. Rosie seemed pleased and bowed back to Hermione, then bowed again to the dark witch who had joined them and also bowed.

 

Hermione was surprised a second time to see a woman, a couple inches taller than herself, come out of the den behind Rosie. The woman was sparsely dressed, seemingly comfortable in the cool weather. She had walnut wood coloured skin with earth brown hair broken up by bone white streaks. Her eyes were amber sap coloured.

 

Rosie’s voice filled their head. “ _I don’t believe you’ve met my mate, Shiara.”_

Hermione hid her surprise, she was expecting Shiara to be of the same species as Rosie. Though it did narrow down Rosie’s possible species. She must be a shapeshifter.

 

 “Nice to meet you.” Hermione smiled. “Out of curiosity, what are you?”

 

Shiara cocked her head and smiled at Hermione like an adult would smile at a curious child. Hermione was not insulted, the creature had an aura of age surrounding it. Deciding to humour the young witch, Shiara answered;

 

“I’m an earth elemental.”

 

Hermione had thought hearing Rosie speak in her head was unnerving, but Shiara’s voice was completely unsettling. It was like she spoke from below them, around there it was both loud and near inaudible at the same time. Shiara noticed the young woman’s discomfort and smirked. Hermione did get scared, but was surprised to see Rosie snap at her mate her bared her teeth in return. Their little argument was over quickly and Rosie turned back to an uncomfortable Hermione and frowning Bellatrix.

 

“ _Don’t mind her. She likes to scare people.”_

 

Shiara snorted at her mate’s comment but decided to progress the conversation. She did not like having her day off with her mate interrupted, no matter the reason. “So what brings you here?”

 

Hermione blinked, this time the elemental’s voice was normal.

 

Bellatrix stepped in for the still confused Hermione, rubbing her hands up and down the woman’s arms even as the voices screamed. “We were wondering if you could introduce us to a witch. They are hard to find, and we need someone who can put up strong wards.”

 

Rosie cocked her head. _“Aren’t you capable of putting up strong wards?”_

 

Bellatrix nodded. “Yes, but as you proved the other day, different types of magic need to be used against different species. I had put up the most powerful wards I could, but…”

 

_“But?”_

“It seems Kissara’s father has managed to get through them. We found her locked out of the house this morning.” Hermione finished up.

 

_“This is what you were fearing when you first contacted me?”_

Bellatrix nodded to her friend.

 

“Well then. I suggest we head over to see Vivian.” Shiara concluded. She had realised that this visit was important. Protecting one’s cubs was paramount.

 

With that Shiara turned and headed east. Rosie motioned to the witches to follow and also set off. Bellatrix started off but paused when Hermione took her hand.

**Get you bloody hand off me, mudblood!**

To force the thought away Bellatrix squeezed Hermione’s hand tighter and concentrated on the current witchhunt.

 

**********

It took them an hour to find Vivian, she was living in the more deciduous part of the forest. When they found her she was kicking rocks and seemingly thinking aloud. Honestly underwhelming for a purebred witch, you wouldn’t really look twice at her if she passed you in a human city. Not only that, but Hermione couldn’t feel even a little bit of magic coming off her. However, she had recently read that certain creatures could hide their magical signature and many chose to place an inconspicuous glamor spell on themselves after the attempted genocides of the Middle Ages, where humans decided they wanted to rule the earth. Either way, Hermione didn’t care, as long as Vivian was capable and willing to help.

 

“Hey you.” Shiara called.

 

Vivian was shaken out of her reverie and her eyes went wide as she observed the newcomers. She soon smiled though and came up to Shiara to hug her.

 

“It’s nice to see you.” She turned to hug Rosie. “Who is this?”

 

_“This is my friend, Bellatrix, and her mate, Hermione.”_

Both human witches opened their mouth in protest but couldn’t get a word in as Vivian greeted them enthusiastically;

 

“Hi! Nice to meet you!” The sand-haired witch looked around. “What can I help you with?”

 

Rosie nudge Bella with her muzzle, encouraging her to trust the stranger. Bellatrix looked to Hermione before starting her explanation. “About a month ago our daughter’s biological father threatened her. We thought she was safe, but this morning we found out that she had been locked outside overnight.”

 

Bellatrix trailed off, but Vivian prodded her. “So you are worried for your child. How do you know it was her father? Both of you seem strong for human witches, aren’t you able to put up wards?”

 

Bellatrix shook her head. “We aren’t certain it was her father last night as the method of endangerment was bland for him…” Bellatrix looked Vivian in the eye, “He isn’t human.”

 

The witch nodded, understanding. “So you want me to put wards up that can keep his species out. What is he?”

 

Bellatrix deflated with that question, “I have no idea.” she shoved her hand through her hair in frustration. “He had a light bony complexion with glowing green eyes. He doesn’t have the teeth of a carnivore.”

 

“Well, that description is incredibly vague.” Bellatrix frowned at the witch, annoyed. Vivian threw her hands up. “I know, that’s all you know. And, yes, I can put some wards up. Though I would like to meet your daughter first, I could probably identify his species through her.”

 

Hermione, who had only been listening as of yet, thanked Vivian and asked if she knew of something that could protect Kissara while she was out and about.

 

Vivian nodded, “In a sense, you can only get a certain degree of protection while travelling. There’s a special bracelet I can craft to protect her from spells, but as far I know there is no preventative measures against physical attack.” She paused, giving them enough time to ask questions or protest. When none were forthcoming, she continued; “I have to make it first and gather some things for the wards. So… I’ll meet you in two hours? Do you have a floo? It’ll be easier for me to find you.”

 

Both Hermione and Bellatrix promptly agreed and gave Vivian their floo password. The witch smiled her goodbyes and left via apparition.

 

Bellatrix turned back to Rosie and Shiara. “I’m sorry about the time I took from your day off. But thank you so much.”

 

_“Your welco…”_

Bellatrix couldn’t help but laughed as Rosie and Shiara were stunned as Hermione decided to hug her thanks. Shiara backed out of the hug, but Rosie returned it.

_“We will keep an eye out for him. When you know his species, we’ll spread the word.”_

 

Both mother’s felt a weight lift off their shoulders, although they couldn’t insure Kissara’s safety yet, they weren’t alone.

 

After another round of thank yous and good byes, Bellatrix and Hermione finally disapparated away leaving the other women to enjoy each other’s company.

 

 

**********

Hermione and Kissara were playing patty cake while Bellatrix paced and thought about what to do. Truth was, unless they knew more, there was little they could do. The monster might not even live on this planet. And maybe he just wanted to put them on edge, then wouldn’t do anything? But maybe he was just waiting for them to get lax…

 

She looked up when she heard Kissara squeal with laughter. Hermione was trying to catch the girl’s foot. They had picked up the girl at lunchtime, as per Viviane’s request to have her at the house when she put the wards up. Bellatrix paused again. Would Kissara be affected by a ward that was designed to keep out the species with which she shares half her characteristics? Is it even possible to target a single species? What happens if they meet a kind member of that species? Would it be best to make a ward like the ones at non-human gatherings? The spell to protect against anyone who would mean harm.

 

“You’re projecting”

 

Bellatrix internally jumped and turned to see Vivian who had just stepped out of the chimney. At the sight of the newcomer Kissara ran to her darker-haired mother and lifted her arms to be picked up. Bellatrix complied and the girl tucked her face into her neck.

 

Vivian noticed the child’s discomfort and immediately spoke to her, making her voice higher in a way most people did when around children. “Hey sweetie. You don’t need to be afraid. I’m here to help.”

 

Hermione joined them in the hallway. “She’s deaf.”

 

“Oh.” Vivian tapped the girl on the shoulder and repeated what she had said in the non-human version of sign language. It took a couple tries before Kissara finally understood the different language. The child relaxed a bit, although she still seemed unsettled.

 

Her mothers were just about to make Vivian back off when Kissara completely relaxed. 

 

Bellatrix nearly growled. “You didn’t cast a spell on her…”

 

Vivian shook her head. “No. I just completely pulled in my magical signature. She’s very sensitive to it.”

 

The two mothers exchanged a glance, still wary but decided it wasn’t worth pressing further. Yet.

 

“So, do you have an idea what she is mixed with?” Hermione asked.

 

“She’s half dark elf.” Vivian stated confidently. “They are a species of elf that have an affinity for the darker earth magic. Of course this does not make them inherently evil, but just like any other species, some can be.”

 

“They use dark magic but aren’t cruel?”

 

Vivian looked up to the sceptical older witch, whom she could feel had used dark magic; “Contrary to popular belief, where you get your magic does not affect your personality. It’s how you use the magic which is important.”

 

“How do you know for certain that is what her father is?” Hermione questioned.

 

“Your little one’s magical signature leaves little doubt.”

 

“In that case, can you put up a proper ward?” Bellatrix was eager to get this over with.

 

Vivian nodded; “Yes. What I’ll be putting up is a ward that protects against people who would do your family harm which is specially designed to withstand dark earth magic. However I must tell you that the charm I made to protect Kissara against magical attack is useless in her case.”

 

Hermione was not happy to hear that. “Is there something else?”

 

Vivian shook her head.

 

“Ok. Could you put up the wards now?”

 

To this Vivian acquiesced and everyone headed outside. It turned out the pure witch was impressed by the wards already set up by the half-breeds, so she didn’t bother to take them down. As the magical barriers were put up she taught the other women how to put them up, confident they could handle the difficult spells.

 

After Vivian left, Hermione left to put up wards around the elementary school, it wouldn’t hurt. They also decided to head over to Narcissa’s, Andromeda’s and Tonks’ to put up the wards. Hermione would tell her friends about Kissara’s father over the weekend and would put up the wards with their help then.

 

 

**********

**Next day**

 

Hermione was happy to finally be at home. It was Friday, and she had just hired three new part time employees for her bookshop and one full time employee. Two were students at the London Wizarding University. Wizarding universities were nowhere near as big as muggle universities since most wizarding jobs were obtainable with N.E.W.T certification and a bit of on-the-job training. Hermione was glad to support students. The other part-timer was an author needing a day job. Lastly, she hired Margaret, or Peggy for short _,_ who was three years above her at Hogwarts. They had seen each other quite a bit at Hogwarts, both enjoying the peace of the library, though they hadn’t really spoken.

Hermione walked through the door and got tackled before being able to take her coat off. Kissara extended her arms to her mommy, wanting to be picked up.

 

‘Wait a minute, let me get my coat off.’

 

Hermione laughed as her girl ran around her and help her with her coat. The young mother finally managed to put her coat away and she picked up her daughter and swung her around. The girl giggled in delight. Hermione spotted Tonks rounding the corner with Teddy. The little boy came to give her a hug and she smiled brightly at him.

 

“Thank you for picking Kiki up.”

 

“Hey, no problem. Thank you for keeping Teddy overnight.”

 

“It’s my pleasure, I’m sure they’ll have fun.” Hermione gave Tonks a hug. “Good luck with your date tonight, yeah?”

 

Tonks knelt next to her son as she put her boots on. “Be good for your aunty, I’ll pick you up tomorrow at lunchtime ok?”

 

“Yes mommy.” A distracted Teddy replied, he was eager to join Kissara who had gone back into the living room to play with the Spirograph.

 

“Give me a kiss.” Teddy obliged. “I love you. See you tomorrow.”

 

“Love you. Bye.”

 

The boy was done with formalities and ran off to go play with Kiki. The women shared a laugh and another goodbye before Tonks left for the night.

 

The rest of the evening went by more or less well. The kids got in trouble for throwing a ball too high, but otherwise everything went well. Hermione booted them outside after supper in an effort to drain their energy. They did come in hyper, but once in bed they went out like a light.

 

Hermione went back downstairs, grab the book she had been reading and she settled into her nightly reading.

 

**********

Bellatrix watched the rock fly into pieces. Rage filling her. She was angry at herself for letting the voices restrict her. She was angry with herself for listening. But what stunned her was she wasn’t repulsed by the feelings she had. She wanted to act on them.

 

Another rock exploded.

 

The voices were yelling at her again. She hadn’t been able quieten them since yesterday, when Rosie had called Hermione her mate. It had really made the situation sink in, not only that but Kissara was now most definitely their daughter. Even worse, she was so worried about Kissara and the voices just told her to let her die. She was filled with sorrow and rage and she couldn’t deal with any of it.

 

Another rock exploded.

 

She had researched dark elves. They weren’t many of them left and they were powerful creatures. Hard to find and even harder to kill.

 

She tore at her hair, she felt like she was splitting in half. A piece of her wanting the offered family, the other wanting to kill them. She laughed bitterly as the idea to go to Hermione for comfort flew through her head. **Like the mudblood would do that. She let you into their lives out of duty. She is sure to want to keep you away from the stupid half-breed. You should forget about them. Go frequent people who are worthy of you. Of course you’ve degraded so far, you may not be worthy of anyone.**

Bellatrix screamed and they went on. She thought about going to Hermione’s again. Of course, she could go to her sister’s, the voices would probably appreciate that more. But no, she wanted Hermione. Bellatrix breathed in, she would more than likely wake up Kissara, but she supposed that could help as well. Tomorrow is Saturday, the child could sleep in.

 

Bellatrix disapparated from the rocky beach and apparated in the hallway.

 

“Oh, hi. You just missed the kids.”

 

Hermione addressed her lightly, obviously Bellatrix’s mask was still functional. Although the bookworm seemed to suspect something was wrong when the other woman didn’t answer. She didn’t comment but watched as Bellatrix took a seat.

 

Bellatrix looked at Hermione’s light brown eyes and saw concern. And that was it. She started to cry softly at first, then sobs. She hid her face in shame. She felt the seat dip and arms wrap around her The ex-Death Eater tried to pull away but the stupid girl didn’t let go. Bellatrix guessed that in a way, this brilliant girl was stupid. How other would she make the decision to care for her? Bellatrix had yet to find a reason why Hermione would want to be able to manipulate her. Still doubting, Bellatrix decided to let herself be held and rocked.  The events of the past few days weighing less and less and time went by. 

 

When she finally calmed down, she became hyper aware of the muggleborn’s arms around her waist and her face pressed into the back of her neck. She tried to pull away before she did anything rash. However, Hermione wasn’t letting her back out yet, she seemed to will their eyes to meet.

 

“We can’t do anything more. And we shouldn’t live our lives dwelling on what ifs. We’ll deal with it as it comes.”

 

Bellatrix looked at Hermione, and realised that for the first time in years, she couldn’t hear the voices. She smiled fully for the first time in a while, absolutely stunning Hermione. And, you know what? Hermione was right, they had to take things as they came. Bellatrix shook her head. _Oh my god, that’s enough optimism for now._

 

She got up and grabbed a tome from the bookshelf, showing it to Hermione. “Mind if I stay?”

 

“Not at all.” Hermione sat back down on her chair, slightly upset the moment was over, but happy for the companionship.

 

They read for a little while before Hermione interrupted the silence;

 

“Could you watch Kissara for a week?”

 

Bellatrix nearly dropped her book and looked up at Hermione with wide eyes. She had never been asked to watch Kissara for that long. A couple hours, sure, when her daughter's mother was at the bookstore or grocery shopping, but never overnight

 

Hermione was also internally stunned, she had planned on asking Tonks to watch Kiki. But it was too late now, so she decided to pretend it had been her intention all along to ask her daughter's birth mother. “Um, hello? Bellatrix?”

 

Bellatrix shook herself and prepared to happily accept. “I guess you’ve decided to go get your parents?”

 

“Yes. I figure this weekend I could tell Harry and the Weasley clan about our problem and about my parents. Put some extra wards up. Then head out Sunday or Monday.”

 

“You would trust me with her?”

 

“Should I not?”

 

“Of course not! Wait… No… Yes, you should.”

 

Hermione laughed.  “So you’ll watch her?”

 

“Of course!” Bellatrix confirmed. The she frowned. Could she even handle taking care of Kissara? Then the dark witch thought of something that could be very bad. “What if your little friends come to call? Are you planning on telling them about me?”

 

“Yes.” Hermione hesitated. “Eventually. They know you were on our side. They prefer to think you’re dead. They also don’t know that Kiki’s yours. They will not be happy.” Hermione looked up to meet Bellatrix dark brown eyes. “I swear I’m not going to hide you forever. I’m hoping to get the secret out before her birthday. It’d be nice to have the entire family there. Unless they decide…”

 

“They need you.” Bellatrix assured. “They’ll be mad. But they’ll come back to you. I, however, may need to avoid them. Though, that’s for later. What do I do if they come calling this next week?”

 

“I doubt it. But if they do… I’m going to tell them Tonks has Kissara for the week. Just have her drop Kiki off if they want to see her.”

 

Bellatrix nodded and tucked back into her book. They’ll work out the details later, right now she wanted to try and finish her chapter before Hermione had to go to bed.

 


	19. Chapter 18 : November 2004

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long T.T unfortunately the next chapter after this one will take a while too. school = dead me

**November** – **Saturday**

 

Tonks came over at eleven and let herself in. Teddy barely paid attention, only waving at his mom from the living room, as he and Kiki continued to play.

 

“Hey.” Tonks greeted as she ungracefully sat at the table.

 

“Hey. How’d it go?”

 

The look on Tonks’ face said it all. Her friend tried to come up with an explanation, waving her hand and starting a word but stopping. Finally, she gave up and laid her head on the table, groaning.

 

Hermione summed up the problem; “He isn’t Lupin.”

 

“Yes.” Tonks lifted her head off the table. “And he was _nice_. I just… Yeah…”

 

“Unfortunately, I can’t really give you any advice.” Hermione sat down across from Tonks after peaking at the children and handing her a cup of tea. “Well… Other than, you won’t meet another Lupin. But you shouldn’t settle for less either. Or… You know… So they say…”

 

Tonks raised an eyebrow at her. “Yeah, I guess that’s the jist of it. I don’t think I’ll see someone else for a little while. Or maybe… I don’t know, I might see him again, if he wants to. I left a little abruptly.”

 

“What’s his name?”

 

“Donovan, Don. He is very loves the outdoors, family oriented, he is an Auror, so he understands the crazy hours. He’d probably be great if I could shake off Lupin’s ghost.”

 

Hermione just smiled tightly at her friend not knowing what to say, she has no experience in this and hoped never to exactly understand Tonks’ position.

 

Tonks changed the focus of the conversation; “How about you? No one on the horizon?”

 

For some odd reason, thoughts of Bellatrix fleetingly passed through her mind, but she shook them off. “No, haven’t seen anyone since Ron.” She laughed. “And you know how well that went. I swear he is still a child at times.”

 

“Don’t you find it lonely?”

 

“You do?”

 

“Yes. It took me years to convince Lupin things could work between us. It was worth it, going to bed with him next to me, and waking up with him and just generally having him by my side, was amazing. You get a feeling of wholeness, even if you argue, you know he will still be there.”

 

Tonks quieted and stared at a spot just ahead of her. Hermione gave Tonks a bit of time to finish reminiscing before answering the earlier question;

 

“I used to get lonely, and think about the mythical ‘fullness’ you read about in books. Though maybe not so mythical given your account of living with Lupin… I gave up that dream. Then adopted Kiki and you know how it is with children, you don’t have much time. Now that Kiki’s is a bit older, I have a bit of time, but Bellatrix has been keeping me busy.”

 

Tonks laughed. “What do you mean?”

 

“Oh, she’s over here at all hours. Keeps me on my toes.”

 

“Is she a problem?”

 

Hermione shook her head. “No. I actually like her visits.”

 

Tonks laughed again. “Now that is something I never thought I would hear. Maybe you could get her to babysit for a bit, test her a tad, while you go out? And I don’t mind returning the favour.” She added motioning to the living room where the kids were playing.

 

“Oh, she’s already babysat her. Remember the robbery at my store? And now she sometimes picks Kiki up after school.” Tonks looked surprised, but also impressed with her aunt. “By the way are you staying for lunch?”

 

“Why not? Unless the work is too much.”

 

“Nope, just cold cut sandwiches and raw veggies.” Hermione went to the fridge and took out some veggies. “Mind cutting these up?”

 

Tonks took the veggies and Hermione made turkey, ham and beef sandwiches, cutting them up into triangles so people could mix and match. She decided to broach next week while the subject of babysitting was broached;

 

“I don’t remember if I told you or not. But my parents have been found…alive.”

 

Tonks looked at Hermione and smiled; “No you didn’t tell me! That’s wonderful!”

 

Hermione couldn’t help but smile along. “Yes, it is. I’m going to get them this week.”

 

“I guess that means they don’t have their memory back?” Hermione shook her head. “So, what’s the plan?”

 

“Well, I leave Monday morning, it’ll be evening over there. I’ll find their place then get settled down… Then the next day, I guess, restore their memories. And I suppose the rest of the week I’ll bring them up to speed and help them move back to England…. if they want to come back to England…”

 

“I doubt they won’t want to come back, I’m sure they’ll still love you no matter what. Still, it’s going to be a tough week… I guess no ‘Hi mom, hi dad, sorry about wiping your memory, this is your granddaughter, let’s go back to England’?”

 

Hermione sighed; “No. Unfortunately. They will not be happy. And I’m leaving Kiki here.”

 

“Who’s watching Kiki?”

 

“Bellatrix.”

 

Tonks put the knife down and looked at Hermione, studying her. “Ok, I know she’s been around a lot, and she’s babysat for short periods of time, but do you seriously trust enough for a whole week?”

 

“With Kissara? Absolutely.”

 

“With Kissara?” Her friend prompted.

 

“I’m still a little weary around her myself. But everything is getting better, I might even call her a friend.”

 

“Huh, who would have thought, not only do you like her visits, but she’s a friend. Has she apologised for what she did to you?”

 

Hermione nodded, “She has.”

 

Tonks got up and distributed the veggies across the four plates on the counter. The kids may have a choice in sandwiches, but not when it comes to their veggies. “Do the Weasley’s and extended know?”

 

“No. They certainly don’t know about Bellatrix, they don’t even know that she’s Kissara’s birthmother. They also don’t know about her father.” Tonks nodded, they had come to set up specialised wards for the elf yesterday. “Although, I’m planning on telling them about him and setting up the wards around Grimmauld and the Burrow today and tomorrow. Oh, and would you mind if I tell them you have Kissara for the week?”

 

“Of course not. But you can’t hide behind me forever, you’re going to have to tell them about Aunty Bella. And what about your parents?”

 

“I know, I know. I’ll tell them soon enough, I just want to get the whole ‘getting my parents up to speed’ thing first.”

 

Tonks patted Hermione’s back encouragingly and shouted to the kids. “Teddy! Lunch, and get your cousin.”

 

Tonks watched as Teddy drummed on Kiki’s and jumped up, motioning for her to follow. Teddy got to the entrance of the kitchen when his mom scooped him up and playfully kissed his neck.

 

“Mom!” He complained.

 

“I didn’t get a proper hello!” Playfully she added; “So now you must suffer the consequences!”

 

Teddy laughed off another round of kisses. “Hi, mommy.”

 

Tonks put her boy down and he ran to the kitchen sink where Kissara had just finished washing her hands.

 

‘And what about you?’ Tonks addressed Kiki.

 

The girl smiled and ran to give her aunt a hug. Then they all sat down for their lunch.

 

“Did you two have fun?” Tonks asked.

 

The children proceeded to tell them about their visit as they ate. And heavy topics drifted to the back of their mind. Until an owl starting scratching at the window.

 

The women looked at each other, but neither recognised the bird. Hermione got up and let it in. She gave the bird some water and took the note on its leg.

 

“It’s for you.” She handed the note over to Tonks who looked a little perplexed.

 

Hermione watched as Tonks’ eyebrows shot up and watched her mouth twitch into a smile.

 

“Its from Don.”

 

“Oh? You seem happier with the concept now than you did earlier.”

 

“Yeah, I guess… Well, he really _is_ nice. Interesting, and maybe interested. It’s just I… I need to get used to the fact that I won’t find Lupin.” Tonks waved the note a bit. “He wants to go out again.”

 

Hermione laughed a bit. “I guess you didn’t share your reservations? Do you want to try again?”

 

“Well…. I guess I can try again.”

 

Tonks’ looked a little embarrassed to be happy about the invitation. Hermione hugged her friend and reassured her; “Take your time, and have fun. Oh, and may I recommend talking about what you’re worried about in a new relationship.”

 

Tonks sighed. “You’re probably right, but that’s easier said than done.”

 

They returned to the children, who had lost interest in the adult’s conversation early on, and finished their meal.

 

*******

 

Teddy hopped down the front steps of the house, they had just said their goodbyes and were heading home.

 

“Boo!” Teddy laughed as his aunty Bellatrix appeared out of nowhere and gave him a hug.

 

“Heard you’re keeping an eye on Kiki next week?” Her aunt looked at her with widened eyes, as if she feared being rebuked for it. “Let me know if you need any help.”

 

“Oh, of course. Thank you. It’s going to be an…adventure.”

 

Tonks laughed; “Parenting is always an adventure. Off for a visit?”

 

Bellatrix shook her head; “We are going to Potter’s place to place wards.”

 

“ _You_ are going to Harry’s place?”

 

“Well, Hermione and Kiki are, I’m hiding outside until Hermione comes out to place the wards.”

 

Tonks laughed. “That makes a bit more sense. Oh, by the way, mom wants you to come by for tea. Maybe this week? With your girl?”

 

Her aunt smiled. “I’ll be there. I’ll send your mom a letter.” Bellatrix got to the porch. “Have a good weekend!”

 

Bellatrix closed the door behind her and headed immediately to the kitchen where she could hear Hermione putting dishes in their wash box.

 

“It’s wonderful to be able to have a passing conversation with a family member.”

 

“I take it you bumped into Tonks outside?” Hermione finished loading the dishwasher and straightened out, turning to face Bellatrix.

 

Bellatrix nodded as her mood went from what might even be called bubbly, to shy.

 

“Are you ready to go?” She asked.

 

Hermione let out a short laugh. “We are leaving at 3. You’re early. Did you forget when we were meeting?”

 

Bellatrix faked sheepishness at forgetting. Truth was; she had not forgotten, she just wanted to spend more time with... her family. But what would Hermione think if she voiced this out loud?

 

“I was just about to do a bit of painting with Kiki, want to join us?”

 

Bellatrix smiled; “Of course.”

 

She went to get their daughter as Hermione covered the table in newspaper.

 

*******

 

Kissara ran ahead as Grimmauld Place came into view, knocking on the door, happy to be seeing her Uncle Harry and her Aunt Ginny. And anxious to play with little James. She had not been told Bellatrix would be hiding in the alleyway nearby, in case the girl decided to go say hi or tell Harry that Star was in the alleyway.

 

Harry opened the door, James in one arm, and he smiled and hugged Kissara with the other. Kissara motioned to her little cousin, asking Harry to put him down.

 

Hermione turned Kissara towards her to make sure she understood; ‘Remember to be careful with him.’

 

James started quickly crawling away from Kiki as soon as he’s put down, babbling with happiness the familiar game of ‘chase’ – a baby version of tag. He got raspberries when Kissara caught him, then she let him go and went after him again. She didn’t get too far that first round as she was stopped by Ginny for a hello.

 

“You look like you’ve slept well.” Ginny said to Hermione en lieu of a greeting.

 

“Yeah, I just had Teddy over last night.”

 

Harry laughed. “I guess the kids tired themselves out?”

 

“This time, yes.”

 

“Maybe I should start having Kiki over too when I have Teddy during the week.” It was how Tonks’ managed to keep the crazy hours of an Auror. Harry had Teddy over when she had the nightshifts, usually only one day a week. And Hermione had Teddy when a playdate was needed.

 

“I don’t think that’s wise. It’s a hit or miss. They either tire themselves out or stay up too late. The latter would not be good on a school day.”

 

“Fair point.” Harry conceded.

 

“Well… Come in, come in.” Ginny ushered her in, Hermione barely had time to remove her shoes before she was seated at the kitchen table with a cup of tea in her hands. Ginny would not admit to it, but she was very much like her mother, as a hostess and a fighter.

 

Harry had gone to fetch the baby and put him in the playpen before the kids got themselves in trouble or got hurt. Hermione managed to quickly snatch a hello with the baby before turning her attention to Ginny. Kissara was slightly disappointed that her playmate was constricted to the small space but made the best of it by picking up some nearby toys for him.

 

The group started by catching up, Ginny had decided not to go back to play with the Holyhead Harpies after her maternity leave and accept a job offer as Quidditch correspondent. This would mean she needn’t juggle time away from her family and time with her family and could be there when Harry needed to work evenings and nights as an Auror. Harry on the other hand was the same old Harry, still a little immature in private but a great father and a responsible team leader of twenty other Aurors. He had recently passed up a chance to be Head of the Office as he still didn’t want that much paperwork yet and was still enjoying being in the field.

 

Once Harry and Ginny finished bringing her up to speed, he asked his old friend; “So what’s new?”

 

Hermione looked at Harry. “Actually, and unfortunately, this isn’t just a social call.” Hermione put her mug down on the table, her suddenly solemn face made her friends worry. “Kissara’s father has showed up.”

 

“What do you mean?” Harry prompted.

 

“He’s showed up, and threatened Kissara.”

 

Harry turned red from anger and Ginny tensed.

 

“What?” Ginny almost growled, giving the impression of a lioness protecting her cubs.

 

Hermione sighed and leaned back, briefly glancing at Kissara, now playing with Teddy’s toy snitch as little James had fallen asleep. “A friend… I met through my bookstore.” Hermione hesitantly half-lied. “Brought me and Kissara to a non-human Halloween party.”

 

“Was that wise?” Harry cut in. Unfortunately, Harry, had started to grow weary of non-humans, like most of the wizarding world, and the standard position of Aurors.

 

Hermione a little rattled with the interruption replied; “Yes, actually, I’m thinking of going back next year. It would have been a great evening, had we not bumped into Kissara’s father. He wasn’t in the clearing per say, the wards they have are powerful and trustworthy. He somehow recognized her, and he bared his teeth at us.” Another little half-lie, she hated having to do this.

 

“What do you mean somehow recognized her? And bared his teeth?” Harry started to get agitated.

 

“He’s a dark elf.”

 

“What!” Harry exclaimed, jumping up. Hermione shrunk back into her chair and James started crying at the sudden outburst.

 

“Harry!” Ginny exclaimed.

 

This seem to snap him out of it and he looked from his meek-looking friend to his son. “I’m sorry ‘Mione.” He went to grab James out of the crib and rocked him in an effort to quiet him. “I know you didn’t plan this. It’s just… Not exactly a safe species…” He looked at his ‘niece’, he knew this wouldn’t change the family’s opinion of her, and hopefully others would follow suit. “I guess that means she’s a half breed elf?”

 

Hermione nodded. “I was told that may have been how he identified her. Some species can feel the magical signature of others. And ‘bared his teeth’ means…”

 

“I know what it means ‘Mione, it’s not the first time I’ve heard of a non-human threatening someone, hell I’ve been threatened like that. Its just crazy… Why on Earth would he even bother with threats?”

 

“I don’t know Harry,” Hermione sounded frustrated and scared. “I wasn’t sure he would even act on it, but a couple nights ago Kissara was locked out of the house in the middle of the night, she can’t reach the lock, so she shouldn’t have been able to go outside, let alone lock herself out. Of course, I have no proof that it was him, but it can’t be a coincidence, can it?”

 

She looked at Harry for reassurance, but none was forthcoming. Harry gave James to Ginny for her to feed him and confirmed; “If you don’t think she could’ve gotten out by herself, then it probably was him.”

 

“Do you have some sort of a plan?” Ginny asked.

 

Hermione sighed and readjusted as Kissara came to sit on her lap, unaware of the subject of conversation. Although she supposed she would need to have another, different, ‘stranger danger’ talk with her soon. She proceeded to tell her friends about the visit with Vivien and the different wards, where she wants to put them, and how they figured out _he_ was a dark elf. Then added; “Only problem is, I have no idea how to get rid of him.”

 

Harry seemed to be deep in thought whilst Ginny suggested setting a trap. “We could gather a group, set up warning system, then ambush him? Between all of us, he shouldn't stand a chance?"

“But will he come? Does he just want to scare us? Was Thursday just a coincidence? She could have unlocked the door with uncontrollable magic… How do we even defeat a dark elf?”

 

Hermione’s voice had started to crack a bit with panic, but snuggles from her girl and Harry’s reassuring voice her calm her down.

 

“Make sure to have surveillance spells up. If we can positively identify him, we can probably set a trap.”

 

Hermione nodded and riffled through her memory a bit of what books would be available to her to find a strategy to fight the dark elf. Perhaps she should go back to Joelle’s non-human bookstore? Or would it just be wiser to consult their new friends?

 

Her mind actually blanked for a second before she suddenly remembered she would be leaving on Monday. Perhaps she should wait until after _he_ had been dealt with?

 

“I need an opinion,” Hermione started slowly. “I was planning on leaving for a week…”

 

“With that… _monster_ … still about? Why?”

Hermione was a little annoyed with Harry interruption, again, but continued; “To bring back my parents, they were found a little while back and I’ve been planning this trip since then, I planned on leaving Kissara with Tonks. But that was before the threats. Should I postpone until her father is dealt with?”

Harry rubbed his stubble and Ginny spoke up as she burped James. “I think you should go, leave Kissara, you’ve gone long enough without your parents, and you don’t really have proof yet that its him. And maybe, with you gone he’ll be less cautious and activate the surveillance wards and we can figure out what to do then. Or, you can bring Kissara with you if you’re too concerned with her safety. But with your wards and your friends, she should be safe.”

“I think… I think this will be a long fight, and I can’t let him stop us from living.” Hermione hesitantly said.

“Oh, he really will stop you from living if you don’t catch him in time.” Harry rebuked. “I understand what you’re saying, but I think this should be dealt with.”

Hermione nodded; “I’ll think about it when I put the wards up. Oh, Ginny, do you know if anybody will be at the Burrow tomorrow? I’d like to put wards up there too.”

Ginny shook her head. “Mom and dad are gone this weekend. But go ahead and set the wards up, I’ll send them and the rest of my family a letter to bring them up to speed. The more people who know about this, the more people can protect Kissara.”

“Thank you,” Hermione said sincerely, then sighed. “I guess I should go set up the wards now.”

“Do you need any help with the wards?” Harry offered.

 

“No, but thank you Harry. I need to be able to truly concentrate for this. Although you can keep an eye on her.” Hermione transferred Kissara onto her uncle’s lap and told her she had a bit of work to do.

 

Kiki nodded, and she went back to being her bouncy self, wanting to play, when her mother closed the door.

 

*******

 

“That took a long time.” Bellatrix stated unimpressed.

 

“Sorry, but they _are_ my friends and I haven’t seen them in a little while. I also had to explain what was going on.”

 

Bellatrix looked like she was about to snap back at her, but held it in. Hermione shied away a bit, it was never a good thing to leave Bellatrix alone with her thoughts. The ex-Death Eater looked a little regretful for having snapped at her, but hid it quickly when Hermione tried to appease her;

 

“Well tomorrow you won’t have to wait, the Borrow will be empty.”

 

They started to prepare the materials, then lay down the lines around the Potter home. The sides of the house, being attached, were difficult to protect, and the range of the wards they were capable of producing could not included up to the closest alleys. They figured out the oldest witch, oddly enough, was the nimblest. Hermione’s attempt at climbing left her on her bottom, Bellatrix laughing at her small fall. However, Hermione was grateful as it seemed to alleviate the tension within Bellatrix.

 

As she wiped the dirt from her pants, Hermione jokingly said; “Well I’d like to see you do better!”

 

She was stunned and pretended to pout as Bellatrix simply made her way up the wall and onto the roof, even with the heels. They finished the sides of the house, Hermione tossing up the ingredients and Bellatrix casting the spells.

 

Bellatrix was climbing back down the front of the house, when Hermione spotted Harry, Kiki in his arms, through the window. He pointed her out to a sniffling Kiki, likely wanting her mommy. Quickly she motioned for Bellatrix to stop, and she did, just above said window. Thankfully Harry mistook it as her waving to them and made Kissara wave a little bit to her mommy.

 

Hermione signed; ‘I’m almost done, I just need to wait for the wards to kick in.’

 

Harry gave a thumbs up and headed out of sight.

 

“They’re gone.”

 

Bellatrix dropped the rest of the way. And now they proceeded to wait. A little uncomfortably, Hermione had not been lying, they needed to wait and see if the wards had taken, otherwise they would have to redo it.

 

Whilst they waited, Hermione decided to broach a subject she had not really wanted to bring up; “There’s probably better time for this, but it’s been bothering me. How did you miss the whole ‘disability’ fiasco?”

 

Bellatrix had a look on her face that pretty clearly said; _‘Seriously? Now you ask? Almost a year after we’ve met.’_ Bellatrix huffed and looked down, kicking a loose stone.

 

“Well… As I mentioned before, I didn’t know she had a disability… Although, even if I had known, I don’t think I would have done anything different, I knew no one who would take her… Or I didn’t think anyone I knew who would take her. I suppose Andy or Cissy might have taken her in, but that’s easier said now, when I have reconnected with them.” Bellatrix turned to Hermione, then looked up at the meager number of stars that could still be seen even with the city lights, crossing her arms awkwardly over herself. “I segregated myself from any society for a long time. As a result, I didn’t know there was an actual fight over the disabled’s rights to live. When I finally researched the subject after I met you, I was actually surprised that it took this long to protect them within non-aristocratic society.” Bellatrix snorted. “You did good.” Then she laughed, “Hogwarts will have to be making considerable modifications when Kissara’s generation becomes old enough to go to Hogwarts.”

 

Hermione semi-smiled at that thought. She wasn’t sure what they were going to do with the whole wheelchair vs staircase problem. Floating wheelchair lifts maybe?

 

“What time are you leaving tomorrow?” Bellatrix’s question derailed her train of thought.

 

“Early Monday morning. You should probably sleep over tomorrow night to make the transition easier. I’ve written the coming week’s schedule and I will leave it on the fridge.”

 

Bellatrix nodded and looked back down at the ground.

 

“Nervous?”

 

**Of course not, fucking mudblood!**

Hermione noted that Bellatrix’s head shake was a little off to be a no. So she followed with; “Remember, you can always ask Tonks, Andromeda or Narcissa for help if you need it.”

 

**Just you wait. You will leave, and when you come back, your precious daughter will be nowhere to be found.**

 

Bellatrix’s hands flew up to her ears, then her hair pulling strands of it to keep the voices down. She retreated at Hermione’s cautious approached, and the concern she saw in the muggleborn’s eyes broke her heart a little.

 

“I’m sorry,” She managed to bite out. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” And with that she disapparated back to her cottage.

 

Hermione was saddened to see such a strong reappearance of the Voices but chalked it up to Bellatrix’s emotions about the week to come. She would have to let the family know to keep an eye on Bellatrix, hopefully it will be unnecessary as the week went on and Bellatrix became more familiar with the routine.

 

Hermione finally saw the wards brighten, then disappear, a sure sign of them being active and headed towards the main door. She paused right before going in. She hadn’t really given that much thought about whether or not she _should_ leave for the week. Yet her mind had not changed, she was going to get her parents, and she felt that Kissara could not be any safer than with her momma looking after her.

 

*******

 

They had stayed for supper. That wasn’t planned, but Hermione was happy to be among friends. She secretly feared this would be the last time, for a long time, that she would get to enjoy such a carefree evening with them. The shit might just hit the fan once they knew who Kissara’s mother was. Yes, they had taken news of Kissara’s father well, but Hermione was not trying to bring him into their lives.

 

Ginny breastfed James over desert and soon he was yawning and falling asleep. Hermione used that as an excuse to get still bouncy Kissara to put her shoes on and out the door. After a long day, Hermione did not feel like running with her little one, so she figured she’d let Kiki chase the fairy toy around the backyard. _Thank you, Bellatrix._

 

She said her goodbyes to Harry and he went upstairs to try and put James down for the night. Ginny stayed with her in the entry way. Kissara left the house in favor of standing on the sidewalk while she waited for her mommy.

 

Just as Hermione started to leave Ginny took advantage of Harry’s absence and asked a question which had been niggling at her all evening.

 

“How do you know it _is_ Kiki’s father? Not just some other dark elf?”

 

Hermione paused at the door, she supposed this was a good introduction for a latter discussion about Bellatrix; “The friend I mentioned earlier? She is Kissara’s birth mother. She identified him.”

 

Ginny is taken aback. “What? She’s not like Kiki’s father, is she?”

 

“No, she isn’t. And now she wants to be a part of Kissara’s life.”

 

Ginny crossed her arms and leaned on the wall. “And how are you faring with that?”

 

“Surprisingly well.”

 

Ginny’s eyebrows shot up. “Really? I’d be afraid she would take my child away.”

 

“I was afraid at first. But we’ve become, friends? I think you could call it.”

 

Ginny’s surprise clearly showed on her face. “So, it’s been that long?” Hermione nodded. “Why didn’t you tell us earlier?” Ginny looked a little hurt.

 

“I’m sorry,” Hermione apologised, “But I’m not sure you would…be ok with her.”

 

“What do you mean?” Ginny asked suspiciously.

 

Hermione ran her fingers nervously through her hair; “I promise, I plan on telling you everything after I bring my parents back. Just trust me, please?”

 

Ginny stared at Hermione for a little bit longer before finally acquiescing. “Alright, but before Christmas, ok?”

 

Hermione nodded; “It’ll be before Kiki’s birthday. I’m hoping to have my family as well as her family there, and close friends of course.”

 

Ginny seemed a little bit more satisfied with that answer. “Can I tell Harry about this?”

 

“As long as he doesn’t come to interrogate me before the…reveal. Oh, and if you want to know a bit more about Kiki’s birth mother, Kiki calls her.” Hermione alternately pointed to the ceiling, the sign for stars.

 

“Oh.” Ginny recognised the sign. She watched Hermione smile tightly at her and went to meet her daughter. Who was waiting for her mommy patiently whilst looking up at the stars. Perhaps it was why Hermione preferred to apparate instead of using the floo, she could let Kissara look at the stars for a little bit. Stars – She had thought ‘Star’ had been an imaginary friend of Kissara’s. This woman didn’t seem too bad then, but that was seen through the rose-coloured glasses of a child….

**Sunday**

It was morning and Bellatrix and Hermione were once again waiting for the wards to fully activate, but this time they were outside the Burrow. The silence was not as awkward this time, Bellatrix had spent the better part of the night meditating, it had been restful. Hermione, however, did not look so rested. She had probably been woken up by nightmares.

 

Bellatrix frowned as she noticed Hermione oddly looking around the property. “Lost something?”

 

Hermione turned to face her; “I guess that’s accurate.” Hermione looked around once more and sighed; “I had a half-kneazel. His name was Crookshanks. He wasn’t very fond of Kissara. I had hoped it was just because she was young, that he would get use to having a child around the house. But one day he just left, I haven’t seen him since.”

 

“Then why are you looking for him?” Bellatrix cocked her head in confusion.

 

“Because a pet is like family. I miss him.” Hermione waved her hand towards the Burrow. “I keep hoping he’ll come back here, the Weasleys took care of him during our time on the run.”

 

Bellatrix hummed a little to acknowledge she was listening, but she said nothing. She didn’t know what to say, she could barely believe that an animal could be like a family member.

 

Just then the ward lines brightened and disappeared, they were set. The women packed up their materiel.

 

“Would you like to take a walk through the woods?”

 

Hermione looked at Bellatrix, startled. The woman had been distant since the visit at Grimmauld place.

 

“Shouldn’t we be heading back to Kissara?”

 

“Cissy won’t eat her; I promise, the walk will be short.”

 

Hermione nodded, it wouldn’t hurt. Bellatrix turned and headed out walking across the field to the edge of the closest woods, which was still relatively far off. Hermione followed behind, apparently too far behind as Bellatrix reached back for her hand. As the soft hand firmly held hers Hermione felt most of the tension leave her body. The nervous energy and stress slowly leaked out in the form of silent tears. Bellatrix made no comment, continuing to walk, but holding Hermione’s hand the entire walk through the forest.

 

They walked in silence until it was definitely time to go back to Kissara. They still needed to tell the girl what was going to happen in the coming week, and Hermione wanted to spend some time with her before leaving. It would be the longest they had been apart since meeting.

 

 *******

 

Hermione stepped trough the threshold of her home to see something she was not expecting. Narcissa wasn’t there anymore, instead Draco was there. He was lying on the floor, lifting Kiki up into the air with his feet, pretending she was flying. He lowered her down when he noticed his cousin’s mothers.

 

“Hi.” He said sheepishly. Kissara ran and jumped into her mommy’s arms kissed her, then her momma. Bellatrix couldn’t help a smile at the greeting.

 

“Not that I mind,” Hermione started as Draco got up, “But what are you doing here?”

 

“Mother was called to our law firm, something to do with father’s affairs. She asked if I could take her place.”

 

“Well, thank you.” Hermione said. “You’re free to go if you want, or you could stay for tea?”

 

Draco shook his head; “Thank you, but I promised Astoria I’d meet her this afternoon.”

 

Hermione smiled at him; “Have fun.”

 

She knew Astoria had just come back from a week vacation with her sister and didn’t doubt that Draco had missed his wife. She had done wonders for him. He had gone from a sullen man to someone who could walk confidently again, thankfully his arrogance had never returned.

 

Him and Hermione still didn’t get along too well, years of fighting were hard to erase, they they were getting there. He did love his cousin though, through this Hermione had learned, and perhaps Draco had learned too, that he was great with kids. In fact, no one would be surprised if the Malfoys were to have their first child soon.

 

Draco gave Kissara a hug before leaving and returned his aunt’s goodbye smile before vanishing into green flames.

 

“Bellatrix?” The older witch turned to her. “Would you mind taking the chicken salad out of the fridge? And, maybe, serving everyone?”

 

Bellatrix nodded, and rolled her eyes at the complaining voices. They were easy to ignore, she was used to them complaining about the ‘menial’ tasks she had to do now that she had no house elf.

 

Hermione plopped Kissara down at her usual seat at the kitchen table.

 

“Things are going to be a little different next week.” Hermione both spoke and signed to Kissara, letting Bellatrix catch a portion of the conversation. Kiki looked curious. “Mommy is going to be going to find grandma and grandpa, so Star will be taking care of you for the next few days.”

 

The four-year old crunched her face in concentration, digesting all the new information. ‘Grandma? Grandpa?’

 

“Yes, mommy’s parents…” _Shit, how do you explain to your child why she’s never met her grandparents?_ She hadn’t exactly thought this through very well. Oh well, the more direct route it is. “They’ve been missing since the war.” She continued, it was not the first time she’d mentioned the war to her daughter, she was sure Kissara knew it was something bad, but didn’t exactly understand what it was. “Bellatrix found them, and now mommy is going to get them back.”

 

‘Can I come with you?’

 

“No sweetie, mommy has to do this alone.”

 

“Do they not like me?”

 

“Oh sweetheart, they don’t even know you exist yet. They went missing before you were born. But I can say for certain that they are going to love you so much.”

 

‘Then why can’t I come with you?’

 

“You don’t want to spend an entire week with Bellatrix? I thought you would love the change? Do you want to stay with Aunty Tonks instead?”

 

Unbeknownst to Hermione and Kissara, Bellatrix’s eyes teared up when she heard the last comment. Then she rebuked herself, of course Kissara didn’t want to stay with her, she wasn’t truly her mother. What _was_ she to her? Not really mommy’s friend, not really her friend, not really an aunty.

 

Bellatrix jumped when she felt small arms wrap around her leg. She looked down to see a mess of black curls.

 

Kissara looked at both her mothers. ‘I want to travel.’

 

That was it! Hermione chided herself and would have chided Bellatrix as well if she could, for jumping to conclusions.

 

“You can’t travel right now, you’re in school. We’ll take you somewhere this summer I promise.”

 

 _We’ll?_ Bellatrix thought. Did that include her? Or did she mean the older Grangers? She decided to take a chance and reveal something she had thought of earlier in the month.

 

“Well, I was thinking of bringing your mommy to the Convent of St Gall for her birthday. Maybe we could go somewhere for you this summer too?”

 

Hermione’s eyes widened a bit. Going to the 1,200-year-old Baroque-style library? For her birthday? That would be wonderful. She shook herself, did Bellatrix just make that up? Or was she actually planning this? If it was planned, she couldn’t believe, that out of all her friends, Bellatrix Black, former Death Eater, was the only one to remember her birthday. She hadn’t celebrated her birthday since her parents had gone missing…

 

Hermione finally focused on Kissara’s moving hands and caught the tail end of her sentence.

 

‘…forest, please?’

 

“You want to go to the forest?” Bellatrix picked up the girl and looked at Hermione. “Canada it is then?”

 

Hermione laughed a bit and nodded. Kiki smiled wide. “So, are you good to stay with Bellatrix this week?” Kissara nodded again. “Good, now wash your hands.”

 

Bellatrix put Kissara down and the girl went to move the step stool in front of the kitchen sink.

 

“You may not believe it,” She addressed Bellatrix, “But she also takes after you.”

 

 

**Monday part 1**

 

Hermione snuck down the stairs, it was 6am, both Kissara and Bellatrix, who had taken the guest bedroom, were still asleep. She was ready to go, mentally going through the items for the third time in her enchanted backpack to make sure she hadn’t forgotten anything, though honestly there wasn’t much to forget.

 

“Why are you up so early?”

 

Hermione spun around to face the still half-asleep witch. In her nervous state she allowed herself to look the older, still very beautiful, woman. She was wearing a silk slip, only really covering the important parts. Momentarily distracted from the situation Hermione trailed her eyes along the pale, scarred, skin, she barely registered the voice in the background.

 

“You could allow yourself a couple more hours of sleep, even with the time zones you should be able to get there with plenty of time for your plans. Umm…. Hello? Hermione?”

 

Bellatrix waved her hand in front of the distant woman.

 

Not really thinking Hermione started; “The schedule is on the fridge, she has speech therapy Tuesday…”

 

“Yes, yes, you told me all this yesterday. I haven’t forgotten. Are you sure you don’t want to go back to bed?”

 

In the darkness, Bellatrix couldn’t see the tears in Hermione eyes, but she could see her trembling hands. **No, no, no, no! Don’t you dare you fucking softy!** Bellatrix pushed the voices to the back corner of her mind as she pulled the nervous woman into her arms.

 

“Hey, hey, hey.” She says softly, “It’ll be okay.”

 

Hermione tightened her grip on her friend, and yes, by now, she was most definitely was a friend, and let tears fall. When Hermione felt it was no longer appropriate to keep hugging, she pulled away.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m just…”

 

“Nervous? Scared?”

 

Hermione nodded. “I want to go early, so I have time to overthink things…”

 

Bellatrix tightly smiled, she could picture Hermione doing that. “Good luck.”

 

Hermione double checked her travel visa, needed to get to another country, and held it in the open as she grabbed floo powder and threw it into the fireplace.

 

“Hermione?” Hermione paused before entering the fireplace. “Just remember, whatever happens, you still have a family here.”

 

Hermione’s heart tightened at the words spoken. Bellatrix had come far.


End file.
